Keep Moving Forward
by AriesFireQn
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and Edward falls hard. Edward vows to win her over by any means necessary. She finds powerful strength from her past that helps her. Learning that she will keep moving forward. Rated M for later. I OWN NOTHING.
1. Chapter 1 Recovery

Keep Moving Forward

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME. **

**Summary: **

Bella is the reincarnation of Wiccan Goddess, from the moment of her birth universal destiny decided her fate. She did not get to spend a lot of time with her father, Charlie, because of misunderstandings and miscommunication with her parents. After the death of her mother and stepfather in a car accident she moved to Forks to live with and get to know her dad better but also to learn more about her ancestry. She's been dreaming of Jasper and the Cullens years before meeting them and feels a pull towards Jasper but does not understand why. Edward is a manipulator who falls hard for Bella who is not remotely interested in him. On her 18th birthday she comes into her powers as tragedy strikes and she must learn to let fate have a hand in her life in order to fully control her destiny. In the process of finding herself she also finds the ability to keep moving forward as obstacles find themselves placed in her way by fate and by others.

**BPOV**

Drowning out the the voices I take some time to reminisce over all the times I had with Renee and more recently, my stepfather Phil, then those memories are pushed away with flashes of my real father Charlie and more tears fall from my eyes as I wish he was here to hug and comfort me. Having Renee for a mother was great but I felt more like I was the mother and she was the daughter, laughing silently remembering all of the crazy things she would get herself into. I then double over in my seat in pain knowing that I will never have those moments again because she is gone.

I was truly hoping that Charlie would be here so I could be comforted by a least one of my parents, but I have not heard back from him since I left the message about Renee's funeral. There was still a lot to do and I needed some strength to hold onto in order to get through the rest of the week. I think I had already made the decision to surprise Charlie with a visit and see if I could stay with him before looking into emancipating myself. Hopefully he would want me there as I reminisce about all the fun summers with him.

I remember Charlie teaching me how to ride a bicycle, flying a kite and cooking on the grill in the backyard. I laugh silently when I remember having to tell him about going to the store to pick up tampons and the look on his face when he asked me if I needed help choosing.

Opening my eyes she wipes away the tears as the Pastor calls the wake to an end and the mourners start to disperse. Standing up I walk over to the closed casket of my mother and toss a blood red rose into the hole whispering, "Thanks for being my mother, I'll never forget you." Taking one more deep breath I turn and lift my head and looking straight into the eyes of my father. Stunned for just a moment I run to him and leap into his arms. Wrapping my arms around his neck I hug him tightly as he returns the hug just as tightly sobbing, "Bella, I'm so sorry," as I continue to sob and cry some more.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself I loosen my hold a little, lift my head and whisper, "Charlie, it was never your fault, Mom choose her path and you should never apologize for that. I'm glad you came, I didn't think you would. I've missed you all these years and was wondering if maybe I did something to make you not want to see me."

Feeling a finger underneath her chin she lifts her head to see hope, love and understanding in Charlie's eyes, "It was never you Bella, you have to believe that. Your mom thought spending time with me during those summers was making you hurt more because you were always depressed when you came back to her."

"Huh? Is that what she thought. No, I was depressed because I could not spend more time with you and I had to come back. I was never hurt by our time together I was hurt that she only let me spend a couple of weeks and I wanted to spend the whole summer. That was always one of our major arguments." I mumble laying my head on his chest again. Without lifting my head I say loudly, "I know it might be unexpected and you can say no if you want but I was wondering if I can come and live with you until I graduate from high school."

Charlie inhales sharply before cradling my head between his hands and lifting it to look me straight in the eyes with so much love and happiness saying, "I would love that, Bella. Nothing would make me happier than to have you come and stay with me, just as long as you call me Dad."

"Thanks Dad," I say before hugging him again as we walk towards the limo parked at the curb.

**Charlie's POV**

Walking up to the group of mourners I make sure to stay behind others as I crane my neck to get a glimpse of the daughter I have only seen a couple of weeks every couple of summers. Running my hand down my shirt to straighten it up I finally sees her stand up and walk over to the closed casket and toss a rose in.

I can't decide if I want to walk up to her or turn away, but before I can make a decision she turns and notices me standing there. Before I can get a chance to react she's running at me and jumping into my arms hugging me so tightly it almost hurts. I close my eyes in relief and happiness that she actually wants to hug me whispering, "Bella, I'm so sorry." I tighten my hold as she continues to cry and sob softly.

I continue to hug her basking in the warm feelings of finally being able to be near her after all of these years and attempts to broach the subject of her coming to live with him when she starts to speak.

"Charlie, it was never your fault, Mom choose her path and you should never apologize for that. I'm glad you came, I didn't think you would. I've missed you all these years and was wondering if maybe I did something to make you not want to see me." I tighten my hold on her as joy overwhelms me that she wants to live with me as much as I want her there.

Pulling away a little I place a finger under her chin and look at her with all the love and joy I can muster in my eyes as I tell her, "It was never you Bella, you have to believe that. Your mom thought spending time with me during those summers was making you hurt more because you were always depressed when you came back to her."

I can see confusion then anger on her face as she processes this information in her mind as she whispers, "Why would she lie to me?" Before she shakes her head takes a deep breath to calm herself and states, "Huh? Is that what she thought. No, I was depressed because I could not spend more time with you and I had to come back.

"I was never hurt by our time together I was hurt that she only let me spend a couple of weeks and I wanted to spend the whole summer. That was always one of our major arguments." she mumbles laying her head on my chest again. Without lifting her head she says loudly, "I know it might be unexpected and you can say no if you want but I was wondering if I can come and live with you until I graduate from high school."

Inhaling sharply I tighten my hold again secretly jumping for joy that she still wants to come live with me as I lift her head and say, "I would love that, Bella. Nothing would make me happier than to have you come and stay with me, just as long as you start calling me Dad."

"Thanks Dad," she says before hugging me again as we walk towards the limo parked at the curb.

BPOV

I was extremely glad that Charlie wants me to come and live with him, what better way to keep moving forward with my life than to have him there with me.

2 weeks later

The last two weeks have been a whirlwind of grief, anger and acceptance as I come to terms with the things my mom did to make herself happy instead of the both of us. Instead of flying to Forks, I asked Dad if we could drive there since it would give me a chance to get to know him some more but also work on my driving skills.

Finding out from Ch-Dad what was really going on almost set me back into a major depression but eventually I figured out that fate has stepped in and directed my path to this point, which has given me my Dad back so I can't complain. It was during the reading of the will that both Dad and I found out about the trust fund that my mom has in my name as well as the rest of the money and investments she had going on for years.

Dad was extremely surprises when I showed him my baby, the Kawasaki Ninja 250R, that I bought with my allowance before the accident. However he would not let me ride it down to Forks so we picked up a trailer instead. Even though we were driving down in a rental car, I agreed with Dad that as soon as we got to Seattle I would buy a regular car. Right now it's a toss up between a Lotus Exige, Dodge Durango, Ferrari 599GTB Fiorano or Ford Mustang Shelby GT500. Yeah, I know too many perfect cars to choose from.

Well I decided that if I must get a car might as well travel in style. Especially since it turns out my Mom was from old money and just did not want it and had written a will leaving everything to me, making me one of the wealthiest teens in history. I can't actually say that I am happy about this turn of events but I am glad that I will not have to worry about money for the rest of my nine lives.

I am not surprised about how touched Charlie was when I told him that I did not want him to sell his house so we could move into something better. Although I did convince him to do some upgrades because if I was going to be doing all the cooking I would need a better kitchen to cook in.

I also got him to agree to adding on a recreation/weight room because I wanted to continue my kick boxing classes and I would have a trainer come out to train me so that I would not have to travel to Seattle for evening classes. I think he mainly agreed because he did not want me traveling at night back and forth from Seattle. I love that he is protective of me already but leaves me the space to do my own thing, he does not hover like he needs to hold my hand or anything.

We finally pull up to the house the Friday before school starts, we spend the morning unpacking and while dinner is cooking on the stove I spend the rest of the day washing down my baby, secretly hoping that Charlie will let me drive her to school on Monday. As I am finishing up with my baby, I get the feeling that someone is watching me, so I look up and towards the woods but all I see is trees and the markers that me and Charlie set up for the renovations. Just as I am about to walk towards the woods behind the house to investigate Charlie calls me saying that the timer on the oven has gone off.

I pause and take one last look at the woods before heading into the house.

**A/N**

**This is my first fanfiction and as much as I love all things Bella and Edward. I wanted to try something new see what happens in my world. **


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping with Dad

**Keep Moving Forward**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

Saturday night I spend rearranging the furniture into the middle of the room so that I could repaint the walls in the next couple of days after school or maybe I would wait until the weekend as I had no other plans. Charlie agreed when I mentioned that it still looked like a little girls room and that as long as I did not go overboard I could do anything I wanted. Right now my ideal bedroom was a calming ocean scene on each wall with glow in the dark stars and moons on the ceiling. I am still trying to get him to agreed to renovate the room so that I can add a skylight but if not the glow in the dark decals will work just as well.

I could not wait to go shopping tomorrow for the new furniture, school clothes and my new car. As I am setting the alarm I get that feeling back of someone watching me so I glance out the window looking directly into the woods. Just as I am about to close the curtains I swear I see a face and I scream just a little dropping the alarm clock and gripping the windowsill in terror.

I hear Charlie running up the stairs calling me as I jerk the curtains closed and lean up against the wall trembling in fright. I jump a little as Charlie bursts through the door rushing to me and gripping my shoulders tightly asking me if everything is alright.

I assure him that I'm fine chalking my little fright fest up to left over grief and anxiety for school on Monday instead of telling him the truth.

"Really Dad, I'm alright, I'm probably just tired and since we have a big day ahead of us we should both get to bed. The woods just spooked me that all."

Charlie releases my shoulders to hug me to him before letting go real quick because he's not one to show emotions but I know he does love me in his own fatherly way. After I assure him again he leaves closing the door behind him as my knees give way and I crumble to the floor trembling because I DID NOT want to truly believe that I saw what I think I did. A pale face with golden hued eyes whose mouth was covered in blood.

Taking some deep breathes I whisper, "Goddess give me strength and bless me in these coming days. Blessed Be." I glance once more at the curtain covered window before picking up the clock to finish setting it.

Standing up I grab my toiletry bag and night clothes then head to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After returning to my room I bolt my window and climb into bed trying to decide what kind of car I wanted to pick up tomorrow. But as I drift to sleep all I see are golden eyes and blood.

_I Don't Care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness _

_In misery_

_Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,_

_I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants_

_Pull a breath like another cigarette,_

_Palms up, I'm trading 'em (trading 'em)_

Rolling over I reach out to turn down the volume on my alarm clock before stretching out completely then getting up to get dressed. Looking through the closet of what I had brought with me reminded me that I only had clothes suitable for Florida weather and nothing for Washington weather. Or maybe I should say Forks, WA to be exact. Remembering the days of my summer weeks reminded me that it was constantly overcast here and that I would need to get some proper clothing.

I was hesitate to walk over to the window and open the curtains remembering what happened the last time I looked out the window. Especially from what I remembered from my training, I just honestly never thought I would come across one before especially here in Forks. I laugh softly to myself before seriously wondering if Charlie knew about those cultures. Maybe they don't make themselves known here in Forks or maybe he's just been lucky enough to not have run into any of them. I would have to keep my eyes open just to make sure he does not run into any of them. Maybe also cast a charm around the property to keep them at bay.

Deciding that I should not be scared of something I already knew about I stalked over to the window jerking the curtains apart sharply in case anyone was around, no matter who or what they were, I would make sure that they knew I did not scare easily. Seeing the sun out I decided on a pair of skinny jeans with a red baby doll tank top and my boots. Might as well be comfortable while I am doing all this shopping.

Picking up the list I made last night before I went to bed I also jot down a full length mirror to go along with the minimal make-up I was going to get. I needed a better mirror than the one in the room. As I put the final touches on my make-up I smell burning toast coming from downstairs, mumbling a soft "SHIT!" I rush downstairs to see Charlie consumed in a cloud of smoke trying to open the window so the alarm does not go off.

Grabbing a magazine I open the front door and fan out the smoke as I call to Charlie, "Dad open the back door and so we can get the cross breeze going." Before I start giggling at my dad burning toast, how do you burn toast? Once we got the smoke cleared I offer to buy us breakfast at a place of his choice. Guess what he picked, The Diner of course, his favorite eating establishment. I should have known.

On the way over we were both in our own comfortable silences, each gathering our thoughts for the meal to come. I had no idea what Charlie was thinking but as he pulled up he asked me, "So Bells, what kind of car did you decide on?"

Giggling as I got out the car I told him with a straight face, "I wanted to get the Lotus because it's so fast," and I left him sputtering at the car while I rushed inside.

As I am waiting to be seated he comes in looking crimson then calms down as I turn around giggling and pointing to him saying, "Gotcha!" But before he can comment a waitress comes up to seat us. As I am browsing the menu Charlie pulls in down and says, "I just got you back Bells, don't give me a heart attack over a car, please?"

I pause and really look at him to see my comments really tore him up and it's only then I realize what I have said and the context in which he took them. Reaching across the table I grab both his hands and squeeze them telling him the truth of the matter.

"Dad, I had already decided after the accident that I would not get a sports car because that is the kind of car that killed Mom and Phil. I mean the motorcycle is bad enough but it's a constant reminder that life comes at you fast and you must remember to be prepared for it or you will get run over. It's also a reminder of my life with them, but now I want a reminder of my life with you so I have settled on a Ford Mustang GT 500 or a BMW M1 Homage Concept."

Taking another breath to calm himself down he says very emotionally, "Thanks Bells," before cheerily saying, "We should have brought Jacob since he knows all about cars."

"Dad, do you mean mud pie Jacob?" I ask putting the menu down because I already knew what I wanted.

Chuckling softly to himself he shakes his head and picks up the menu saying, "Yes Bella, mud pie Jacob but don't let him hear you say that he might take offense."

I laugh in delight saying, "I wanted this to be a father and daughter outing that we could bond over and Jacob will see the car when we drive it over this afternoon before dinner." He gets real quiet with this look of wonder and love on his face but before he can say anything the waitress comes to take our order.

We talk some more about the renovations we are going to do on the house and I ask him about an alarm for the house as well. We discuss everything under the sun from school tomorrow to the idea of painting the rest of the house when the renovations start to even buying up more land around the house to build an indoor swimming pool, maybe. But the best idea yet was that he agreed to the skylight in my room. I am so fucking happy about that and the best part is there will be stairs leading up to the roof so that I can sit out there and stargaze.

I compromised with Charlie telling him if he stargazed with me once I would go fishing with him some time, convincing him that it would allow us more father daughter bonding time. I think that made him very happy, he was wiping tears from his eyes claiming he got something in them. Again he is interrupted by the waitress bringing our food so I give him some time to pull himself together and concentrate on eating so we can get our day started.

We finished our breakfast and were on our way to to Seattle to finally get me a car. I turned the radio on and started singing to the oldies station laughing as my Dad started singing along with me. The miles flew by and we were laughing hysterically by the time we pulled to the curb next to the third dealership. The first two did not have any cars that spoke to me so we continued looking knowing that I wanted a car before we headed back to Forks.

Sitting in the car I hesitate to get out because I knew now would be the time to talk to him about an errand that I wanted to run today and even though I would still probably get it eventually I wanted to be able to have his blessing and presence there when I did go.

Charlie notices my mood and asks, "Bella, is everything okay?"

I take a deep breath before shifting around to face him and calmly say, "Dad, I want to get a tattoo in remembrance of Mom. I know you might think that I'm too young, but Mom and I were planning on going to get one the day after her accident. With everything else that has been going on I pushed it to the back of my mind because it hurt to much to think about it. I don't want to get it without your knowledge, I just wanted you to know before I get it today. I don't want out time together to start off with lies and deceit. This would be the only one I get for a couple of year but it's big and it will remind me to never forget no matter what is happening in my life."

Charlie takes a couple of deep breaths before answering, "Well, Bella I'm not real happy about this, but I'm glad you told me and I also realize that you are old enough. I am also glad that you understand that we should start our time together as truthfully as possible and I hope we will continue to be honest with one another no matter what the issues or situations are. So I won't stop you if you want to get one. I take it you already know what you want, do you have a picture?"

I pull out a picture from my back pocket and show it to him as I explain what it symbolizes, "I wanted to get something that would remind me of Mom's beauty so I decided on a lotus flower floating in blue flaming water with fire coming out the top and a Buddhist symbol for tranquility above it and the Kanji symbol for pain above that wrapped in vines with Mom's name in the blue flames at the bottom. The Buddhist symbol is to remind me that even though Mom was always into everything for her it represented tranquility. The Kanji symbol is to show the amount of pain I went through when Mom passed but also that I am coming to terms with her death so that I can keep moving forward with my life. I know that's what Mom would have wanted and not me depressed and grieving for her the rest of my life. Mom lived life to the fullest and the least I can do is the same."

Wiping the tears from my cheeks with one hand I feel Charlie squeeze my other hand and I look up to see tears rolling silently down his cheeks. I reach out and hug him smiling when he whispers in my ear, "You're so grown up, I've missed so much these couple of years. It's almost like I don't have to raise you since you have done it all yourself."

Pulling away I laugh softly replying, "Mom always told me that I was born full grown and just kept getting older from there. But that does not mean that I don't need your fatherly advice anymore, I will always need you Dad."

Charlie laughs replying, "Thank Bella, she told you that, huh? Well, she was right. Now let's go get your car."

Getting out of the car we head into the dealership to look at more cars. As Charlie is talking to the salesman I look around at all the cars wandering between rows looking for the car that speaks to me. Just as I am about to turn around and head back to Charlie, who's walking towards me with the salesman, I see her sitting in the back of the showroom. In a daze I walk towards her and the sun shines off of her shiny blood red hood and she sparkles at me.

I smile as I come to stand in front of the BMW for a moment before running the fingers of my right hand gently across the logo on the hood. Smiling wider as I imaging pulling into the school driving this beauty and not caring what the other students think. I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy reverberating through my head as I mentally remind myself to make sure there is an iPod docking station installed later, but glad that I have the CD.

As I walk around to the drivers side of the car I open the door and look in to check out the inside, before checking out the sticker on the window which states it comes loaded with a Stereo Bluetooth and CD Player, power windows, locks and mirrors, leather seats, and surprisingly good mileage. It also has the option of getting tinted windows for the doors and back window and I could get that along with the addition of the iPod connection and of course a wicked alarm system.

"Dad," I called closing the door and wandering back to the hood then jumping a little when he replies gently, "Yes, Bella" behind me. I turn slightly grinning widely at him and nodding my head with my fingers tracing the logo again.

Charlie looks at the car for a moment then at me and back at the car again whistling gently before finally looking at me asking, "Are you sure, Bella? That's a lot of car."

Placing my palm flat over the logo I reply, "I'm sure and I'm ready for this" as I look him straight in the eyes.

Charlie looks at me for a moment searching my eyes for something before squeezing my hand and telling the salesman, "She'll take this one." I also tell the salesman about the other additions that I want and that we'll be back to pick it up later.

After paying for the car and taking care of all the logistics we head back out to the rental car when I reach out and hug Charlie saying, "Thanks Dad. This means a lot that you trust me with this kind of car. I'm going to have to get you something to show my love and appreciation."

Charlie pulls away blushing from having shown so much emotion saying, "No Bells, that's okay. Today is about you and getting you ready for school, now how about we get you settled in first and then we can worry about me later."

Next we stopped at the tattoo parlor to get my tatt done before Charlie changes his mind. I think he was extremely touched that I asked him to sit with me and hold my other hand while I endured a couple hours of pain. We joked the entire time talking about the past and how we were going to make the future a great adventure for the both of us.

After the tattoo we headed to the furniture store which was a quick trip since I already knew what I wanted and had ordered it online before dinner last night. I just wanted to see what the items looked like in person. The 4 poster bed was gorgeous to say the least, along with a down mattress, a dresser, a computer desk and chair, a full length mirror, curtains and a new rocking chair to replace the old one.

As we were leaving the furniture store the dealership called and told me my car was ready so we headed to pick it up and return the rental then headed to our last stop at the mall. Once there we split up since Charlie said he had an errand to run and I was kind of glad because that gave me a chance to pick up some clothes without him hovering and complaining about what I choose. I stocked up on clothes from all of my favorite stores Hot Topic, Gap, Macy's – my favorite perfume Chanel No. 5 was there, Claire's Boutique, Bath and Body Works, Victoria's Secret for some frilly night clothes, Sunglass Hut for a couple pairs of shades, American Girl, Abercrombie & Fitch and of course DSW for some boots I've had my eyes on.

I also stopped at the Apple Store to pick up some docking stations and the Glass Chess Board I found at another store. By the time I made it to the Food Court where I told Charlie I would meet him I was famished and tired and ready to head home. I was hoping the chess board would keep him busy so he would spend even less time hovering when and if I ever made friends and had them come over. After getting myself a sandwich, water and chips from Subway I found an empty table big enough to place all my bags under, I think I might have actually went overboard but I knew Charlie would not be upset.

As I'm sitting back, relaxing and eating I again feel like I'm being watched by that same presence, it only takes a moment for me to realize that it's the same pull as yesterday while I was in my room. As I reach for my water I turn slightly to the right to gaze into a pair of golden bronze eyes across the length of the food court. He's standing in front of one of the stores that I had just came out of before entering the food court. I think how odd as I take in his appearance slowly letting my eyes rove over his tight black shirt, blue jeans and boots before shifting my gaze back to his face.

I notice right away how pale his skin is and the slight purple bruising under his eyes when my gaze locks with his once again. I smirk, scrunch up my face and hiss at him before taking a gulp of my water thinking if he thought to intimidate me he choose the wrong girl. As I put the water down, I notice his eyes darken and his face swarms first with shock then anger as 4 more walk up to him and a gorgeous blond guy with slightly curly hair puts a restraining hand on his arm.

He tries to shake him off as the blond guy looks in my direction and my gaze locks with his when I feel this spark ignite in my chest spreading throughout the rest of my body. Before I can think anything of it the taller guy that looks like a Mixed Martial Arts contestant slings a restraining arm around his shoulders as all of them look towards me. I smile wickedly tilting my head in acknowledgement and toasting them with my water bottle just as Charlie walks up to the table. I roll my eyes at them before ignoring them completely to give him my full attention.

"So Dad what did you pick up that was such a big secret?" I ask before finishing up my sandwich and crumpling up the trash to throw away on the way out.

I laugh throwing my head back in joy as he blushes and coughs then reaches down to pick up the bag and put it on the table between us all without saying anything. As I reached for the bag he digs into his food watching me silently as I open the bag and pull out a brad new red Mac laptop, also inside the bag was a laptop cover with a dragon across the front and a wifi card to install on the laptop until the Internet was installed at the house.

I don't realize that there are tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes until Charlie reaches up and wipes them away. Laughing as he gruffly says, "No more tears, Bells. I just thought you might need one for school work and stuff for when I'm not around." This moment right now is what made me extremely happy that I picked up the chess board for him and I know he's going to love it.

"Thanks Dad, this really means a lot to me. Everything that you've done for me means a great deal and I'm happy that I made the decision to come here," I reply as we ready ourselves to go home.

After piling everything into the trunk I toss the keys to him and say, "Let's stop by Billy and Jacob's to show them the car." He grins widely as he slips behind the wheel.

We pull up to Billy and Jacob's house on the reservation and sit in the car for just a few minutes as he appreciates the power and strength of the car as Jacob comes out and stares at the car with his mouth hanging wide open. Laughing at the expression on his face I step out of the car and find myself immediately enveloped in a bear hug crunch.

Gasping for breath I whisper, "Jacob.....can't...breathe." Jacob laughs and releases me to step back and stare at the car again asking "Is this a rental car Charlie?"

"Um...no...Jacob. This is my new car. Hmm, I take it you like the choice I made?" I ask softly smirking as his face goes blank and a look of pure envy races across it.

"This....um.....your......uh.....car, Bella?" Jacob stammers as Billy wheels himself to the door and whistles at the car as Charlie walks up and converses with him grinning widely in fatherly pride while looking over at me and Jacob.

I pat Jacob on the back and say, "Yep" popping the p, "all mine. Maybe if you're nice to me I might let you drive it sometime." I laugh as he turns to me before jumping up and down in excitement.

We spend another hour there only being able to leave once I promise and swear to Jacob that I would come back next weekend to give him the opportunity to look over the engine more thoroughly and let him drive the car.

By the time we got home and emptied out the car I had completely forgotten about the chess board set I bought for Charlie. I was so tired I just dumped the bags in the corner near the window, jerked the curtains closed, set my alarm, stripped and climbed into bed. As I am turning over to my right side to get comfortable I am reminded by the slight sting of the tattoo to medicate it before flipping back to my other side.

I was so tired I did not even get back up to acknowledge the sixth sense of someone watching me as I drift off to sleep with the song Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park bouncing around in my head.

**A/N – **

**I will try to get a picture up of what her tattoo looks like up eventually. I have put up a picture of the car she purchased as well as a picture of her motorcycle. Also uploaded a picture of her laptop with the cover, her new phone and the chess board she purchases as thanks for Charlie.**

**Hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**I think this will be a long story, bear with me the first three chapters are about her getting settled. I've been doing a lot of rewriting trying to incorporate new ideas and pushing others around. By the end of chapter 3 things should be picking up because she meets the Cullens tomorrow and she's excited because she did not tell Charlie she was taking her motorcycle to school for the first day. Ha Ha**

**Reviews make me happy and give me inspiration for more chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3 Standing Up

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

A/N – I don't know what it is with this story but it's going in a completely different direction that I had intended. Don't worry it's still a Bella/Jasper but they are telling it in their own way and I am just the writer.

"_Bella....Bella.....come to me, Bella........ Bella......we belong together_" a voice whispers seductively and lovingly as I around to see golden caramel topaz eyes staring back at me from a few feet away. Just as I reach out to grab his hand another takes his place and pulls me in a different direction almost like I have veered off course from my true path.

"_N0!!! Bella, you will be MINE......COME TO ME NOW!!!_" a voice commands so forcefully and possessively that I shiver in fear and dread. Somewhere deep down my psyche tells me that it's a voice I recognize then I realize that it's deeper than the first one. I shiver again and tremble in fear because the first one comforted me and this one fills me with a fear so deep that it shakes me down to my soul.

I look up in an attempt to see his face but feelings of dread blur it, I try to get away but I can't and as I start to scream in terror I am shoved to the side hard. The face before me changes into a wolf with eyes like Jacob's. My mind does not linger on that but stores the information away to analyze for later. Right now frozen in complete fright as the menacing voice growls and hisses then is drowned out by howling so loud it shakes the ground.

I am so numb with fear for my life that I immediately stumble to a standing position and start running. I can't tell where I am as long as I am running from whatever is behind me. My fear and anxiety brings back my clumsiness as I stumble time and time again over roots and sometimes nothing at all, I still hear whatever those things are behind me crashing through the forest as I turn to look and trip over a tree root crashing to the forest floor. I feel something dark and sinister loom over me and I turn in slow motion to look, screaming as I suddenly jerk awake in bed.

Gasping for breath as my heart pumps a mile a minute I try to calm myself, sweat drenches me and the sheets as I look down to see the bed linen strangling my legs, guess that's why I couldn't run away in my dream like I tried. Sitting up I winch in pain before lifting my hand to see abrasions on the heel of my palm, "Fucking A!, not again," I growl out angrily in frustration.

Looking at the clock I see it's a couple of hours before I have to get up but I decide to get up anyway because I _**REALLY, REALLY**_ did not want to go back to sleep so I untangle myself and scramble to my feet grabbing my toiletry bag and a towel to head into the bathroom. Turning on the shower I stand in front of the mirror with one of my crystals chanting 3 times, "By the powers of three times three, In the name of the Goddess magic make sickness end and health return. Blessed Be," feeling the skin on my hand knit up and heal. Running my fingers gently over the skin again I whisper, "Works every time," before replacing the crystal, stripping down and getting into the shower.

Finishing up in record time I turn the water off and step out of the shower, combing my hands through my hair to untangle it. Returning to my room I pull on a matching blood red panty and bra set before sitting down on the bed to moisturize and mist my body.

Walking back over to the bags again I pull out some black skintight jeans, a red Baby Phat tank top with beading at the waist and the black knee high boots with the two inch heel. I get dressed apply my make-up and medicate my tattoo reminding myself to put the tube in my bag.

I had put my book bag together the day before so I did not have to worry about it today which gave me extra time to hang up and put away the clothes, folding the bags up and shoving them in a corner. Even with doing all this organizing I still have a lot of extra time on my hands and decide to would spend a half hour meditating before taking off.

I make my way slowly outside with a throw blanket and drop it in the middle of the backyard before sitting down Indian style. Placing my palms face up on my knees I close my eyes and take some deep breaths in before exhaling all of the tenseness out with each breath. As I start to feel more relaxed I can feel a change overcome me as my eyes glaze over with blue fire and a clear bubble starts to form between my hands getting bigger and bigger before enveloping me as well as everything within 30 feet. Opening my eyes I could see everything so clearer and I thought "STOP!" and time stood still within my bubble. I practiced that for another 15 minutes before thinking "BURN!" as the outside of my bubble was consumed in a dark blue flame before turning lighter in color as I relaxed further.

Just as I start to close my eyes I hear rustling in the bushes just in front of the woods surrounding the forest behind my backyard. Snapping my eyes open I command "COME FORTH!" as a deer looking strikingly like Bambi emerges from the bushes and saunters forth to lay in front of me. I smile at the baby doe as we sit in silence for the remainder of my meditating session before I close my eyes again, take a deep breath and whisper, "Calm." As I open my eyes I see a female deer peek it's head out of the bush looking at me then at the baby laying in front of me. I whisper, "Release and Protect" to the doe and it's mother forming a safety protection spell around them as I watch them dart back into the forest. Before I get up I also chant a protection spell around the house and around Charlie not wanting to take any chances.

In making my way upstairs I realize that Charlie is still not up so I take the opportunity to pull out his gift and the card I bought, wrapping it up before grabbing my bag and helmet and making my way silently back down the stairs to the kitchen. Placing the gift on the kitchen table along with a note letting him know that I was going for a ride around town before school started, yes I am taking the bike because I did not feel right driving the car to school on my first day and yes I would be extremely careful as I have been for the past 4 years. Yes, I did include that in the note laughing as I wrote it down.

I grab my riding jacket, tuck my helmet under one arm and sling my bag around my body with the other one a I walk out the door closing and locking it. Sliding my shades on I secure my bag around my body before throwing my leg over my motorcycle and getting comfortable. I run my hands lovingly over my speed machine then pull on my helmet making sure my hair is covered, smiling wickedly when I think of all the people that freak out seeing females on motorcycles.

As I lean over start the engine I get that feeling again of being watched, which was REALLY starting to piss me off to no end because I'm felling like I am being stalked. Grinning wickedly and reeving the engine knowing that I have a secret weapon no one knows about and the more I practice it the stronger it becomes. Kicking up the kick stand I laugh seductively and reeve the engine again before glancing in the direction of the stalker tilting my head a little then holding up my hand towards them palm facing me and beckon with my fingers informing whoever or WHATever is out the to "_**BRING IT ON!!!**_"

I peel out hoping that I didn't wake Charlie or the neighborhood before there is no more thinking as I give myself over to Bella, the Speed Demoness, who is completely and irrevocably addicted to the feel of the wind whipping past her as she weaves in and out of traffic expertly. This Bella has become extremely proficient at riding her motorcycle defensively and offensively as she realizes that she would never, EVER be able to ride one again if she let herself get hurt and that in itself makes her a superb rider.

Pulling to a stop outside of the diner, I glance at my watch noticing it's almost time for school to start and I don't want to be late on my first day. As I pull off I hear a whistle and someone say, "What a nice ride." I smirk under the helmet not caring whether the remark is about me or about the bike. I slow down and stop about a block from the school in a sport where no one can see me, waiting until the last possible moment to head towards the school.

Double checking the time I mutter, "It's now or never" as I reeve the engine before making a run around the block again then finally heading towards the school parking lot. As I knew it would the sound of my motorcycle makes people notice me as I ride in and pull into a spot reserved for motorcycles as I smirk because mine is the only one in the lot. As I put down the kickstand I remember that this is a small town and Charlie probably passed around word that his daughter was coming to live with him. All my transcripts had already been transferred or mailed and what wasn't was in the folder in my bag and I smile knowing I would only have to endure two years in this small town school.

I groan then smirk again as I feel all eyes on me as I cut the engine before sitting up then closing my eyes, taking several deep breaths working to tune everyone out, inwardly knowing that this was going to be one of the hardest days of this new life. I open my senses and feel the humans and _**them**_ in the parking lot but otherwise don't show any other signs. Pocketing the key I act like I don't care that I am being starred at as I swing my leg over to stand up straight. Reaching up I remove my helmet and shake my hair out as I smile inwardly again hearing all the gasps of, " That was a girl!," from the females and, "Damn, she's hot!," from the males.

I pull my glasses from inside pocket of my riding jacket and put them on before finally looking up, but I don't glance around or acknowledge anyone instead I clip my helmet to the cycle then remove my bag and lay it on the seat. I unzip my riding jacket, remove it then fold it and place it in the compartment on the cycle locking it afterwards.

Running my hand through my hair I turn and head towards the registration office when I see _**them**_ with him standing in between a silver Volvo and a red BMW. Pulling my shades down a little muttering, "Figures," as I tempt fate by smiling wickedly at the male with the curly blond hair as I feel that familiar tugging sensation rip through my chest like it did at the mall. But it was the tall one with the brooding look that I blew a kiss to. Watching as he tenses and starts in my direction before I laugh and walk away.

As I walk towards the registration office I chant under my breath 3 times, "By the powers of three by three, Keep them away from me." Knowing that this spell will only keep them from touching me but not from being in close proximity to me. Just enough to reinforce my forcefield in case I'm distracted enough that it will weaken around me. Walking through the door I see a receptionist behind the desk who looks up, "May I help you miss?"

"Bella Swan, I'm new here."

'Oh, yes, Your father called and registered you last week," she replies.

"Yes, he is thoughtful," I say waiting for the map and my class schedule.

"Here's a map and your class schedule. Have each of your teachers sign you off and return the slip at the end of the day," she states smiling handing me both.

"Thank you. Have a nice day," I say turning and walking out.

_Well, she's polite just like her father._ I hear her think as the door closes behind me.

"Damn," I mutter as I get outside. As I'm about to close my eyes and strengthen my shield a shy female voice says, "Hello, you must be Isabella Swan."

Turning around I am startled by the pink aura surrounding her before smiling and replying, "It's just Bella, please."

"I'm Angela. Welcome to Forks High. Where are you heading maybe we could walk?" together she asks tentatively.

"Thank you, Angela. Um, I have not had a chance to glance at my schedule yet. So let's check now."

We both pull out our schedules and compare, realizing that we have all the same classes except one – my Art class to her Home Economics class.

I smile saying, "This means I have a friend in every class but one."

Angela smiles shyly, "Really? This will definitely give us the opportunity to get to know each other better. I could use a friend."

"I would love to be your friend Angela. You will be my first one here and that just makes my day," I tell her grinning widely.

Angels hooks her arms through mine and says,"Let me show you where our first class is. Maybe we can actually sit together."

Arriving at AP English Angela motions to some seats in the back of the room while I stop at the teachers desk to get my slip signed. As he passes me my book for class I look up to see the entire class starring at me or rather my tattoo. The guys with lust reeking from their skin and the girls with jealousy and envy. The only gaze that holds my sight is the brooding one from the parking lot. As I walk past I snap loud enough for the whole class but directly at him, "Take a picture it will last longer!" as I sit down.

Angela giggles as the rest of the class turns around looking embarrassed but the brooding one continues to stare. Just then his eyes focus on my new tattoo and start to darken in thirst, so I decide to play with him a little. Snapping my fingers in front of his eyes I snap, "Hey! My eyes are over here!" before I flick my fingers at his eyes before pulling them back towards me funneling them to a point. Silently watching as his eyes lighten back to topaz showing that his thirst has subsided again. I watch his shocked expression turn to horror as I comment in his mind, "_I know WHAT! You are._"

Five seconds later he turns to face front and raises his trembling hand asking to be excused. The teacher waves him off and he excuses himself turning to take one last look in my direction before exiting that class room. Angela nudges me before passing me a note.

"That was weird. Wonder what was wrong with Edward. He's usually so calm and collected."

I wrote back, "That's Edward. Would his last name by chance be Cullen?"

"How did you know?" I grimace and reply "Just a wild guess." Wondering what else will happen to come my way from the Cullen camp.

The rest of the class period passed relatively uneventfully except for the Darth Vader glares these two girls were giving me. Unluckily I would find out in during lunch why.

****************************** **************************** *************************************************************** **************************** *********************************

As Angela and I walk to the next class we were accosted by three guys by the names of Mike, Tyler and Eric. Pimp walking up to me they maneuvered Angela out of the way while asking her who I was. Then the one named Mike made the mistake of touching me so I stepped forward and using his arm as leverage flipped him over onto his back while stepping on his chest with one foot I snap loudly, "That was rude, you little fucker!!!!! Who do you think you are to invade my personal space and touch me without my permission!?! Do I look like a slab of slut meat to you!?!"

By now we had an audience as more students came to watch a boy get beat down by a girl. I ignored them to make sure I got my point across to the idiot prick under my boot on the ground.

"What was even worse was that you pushed my friend away and ignore her to talk at me and not to me. That pisses me off to no end because you ASSUME that I would even be interested in you and that assumption just shows me how much of an ASS you are!! Your whole pimp man attitude sickens me!!! You nor your friends will EVER get any play with me. For future purposes I DO NOT TAKE KINDLY to being felt up by strange boys with who knows what kind of diseases lurking in your system." I look up glaring at the other two as I seethe loudly, "So take this as the only warning you will get. I. AM. OFF. LIMITS to you three and you should learn some manners before approaching either one of us again!!!!! UNDERSTAND?!?!!?!"

All three nod quickly in response as I step off, link arms with Angela and continue on to our next class listening to the whispers and mutterings behind us, " Who is that?!?!" Blah Blah Blah. It was the same every time I took a stand for my personal space, but at least this time they did not pee their pants, at least that I saw.

****************************** **************************** *************************************************************** **************************** *********************************

By the time lunch rolled around everyone and I mean EVERYONE in the school had heard about what I did to Mike and that just made all the girls hate me, some more of the boys lust after me and the rest avoid me like the plaque. Which in all complete honesty I did not mind in the least. Stopping at my locker before heading to the cafe I turn around to find Edward staring at me with the look in his eye that I could not decipher so I did not try, instead deciding to ignore him some more and head to the cafe.

Going through the lunch line I pick up a peach, a bottled water and a sandwich. Ignoring the more conventional seating arrangements I went over to an empty table closer to the exit. As soon as Angela came through the line she looked around for me and I raised my hand waving her over. She hesitantly looked at the table before sitting down across from me whispering heatedly, "Bella, are you sure you want to sit here. No one sits at this table anymore."

Curious I asked, "Why not?"

But before she can answer the Cullens walked in, went through the lunch line and came to sit at the other table directly across from us.

"Are they why?," I asked her looking from her to their table. "Yes." she whispers looking down at her food.

Before I can look in their direction the three girls from my first class saunter up to the table and slam their books down.

I look up and ask, "Yeah, what?"

"My name is Lauren, this is Sheila and Jessica and we wanted to welcome you to Forks High school," she says with over sweetness coating her words, "I thought since you're new to this school I figured I would give you a little advice."

Before she can continue I start laughing asking, "YOU are giving me advice?!?"

Apparently she was not prepared to be laughed at and she starts to look flustered as the cafeteria gets quiet to see how this would end.

I lean back in my chair, crosss my legs and ask snidely, "Advice on WHAT? How to dress like a slut? Because I figured that's what you are since that is how you dress. Advice on how to make friends? Too late, I've already got one and I don't believe I will need to add you to the group dynamic. Advice on how to act like a lady? You can't possibly know how. Advice on being popular and part of your in crowd? Not interested. Advice on the social dysfunction of this school? Already figured that one out when I pulled up."

"So what else could there possibly be for you to give me your advice about," I sneer at her as I flatten my hands on the table and stand up. "Speak up, I can't hear you," I command as she continues to turns all shades of red.

Looking her up and down I sit back down and snarl, "That's right. I didn't think so. You can go now," as I turn to Angela and ignore her and her friend.

I hear her mutter, "This isn't over," as she starts to leave. My eyes blaze, my head comes up and I snap my fingers commanding "LOOK" as she turns to look at me I say loudly, "You don't want to make an enemy of me because unlike others you have bullied I WILL fight back. UNDERSTAND?" I demand.

She nods her head quickly on the verge of tears as I snap my fingers again releasing her and she slinks away in tears with the other two hot on her tail.

Out of the corner of my eye I see them glance over in my direction, watching as Edward tilts his head towards the short black haired one as if answering a question. So I glance away took a breath and enhanced my hearing so that I could listen to their whispered conversation.

_She's the one from my vision!!!!_ He nods his head while glancing in my direction.

_She told me she knew WHAT I was Alice, mind to mind but I can't read hers. My bloodlust started to get out of control when I saw her fresh tattoo then she did something with her hand and my bloodlust went away._

At that all of the Cullen's turn their heads to look at me as I lift my head, tilt it to the side to glance at them before smiling wickedly and wiggling my fingers at them. The tall blond female hisses, Edward looks angry, the short pixie looks scared as her eyes glazed over, the blond one looks at me speculatively and the one that looks like a teddy bear just grins widely.

As I looked over all of them my gaze settles on the blond one with the curly hair. I focus on him and hear him think, _She is the sexiest female that I have seen in ages and watching her ride up on that motorcycle all I could think about was taking her right there in the middle of the parking lot with everyone watching. This little darlin' has a fire I can't wait to taste._

Locking my gaze with his, I feel that tugging in my chest again but this time it spreads out to consume my whole body as my eyes burst into blue flames and I send him an image of walking up to him and throwing him across the table his family is sitting at as I crawl up his chest to straddle his lap before grinding against him as I lick my way up his neck. I run my tongue across his bottom lip seeking entry to plunge the depths of his mouth while I continue to grind up against him before nibbling along his jaw to his ear whispering heatedly, _"Darlin' this would only be the beginning."_

I lick my lips and I am brought back to the present when I hear him gasp and someone else growl as I jerk my head to look down at the table, squeeze my eyes shut then take a deep breath muttering, "NO!! Calm, calm, calm. NO!!"

I hear Angela from a distance asking me if I am alright as I stand up suddenly, stumble away from the table and collapse to the floor as darkness claims my vision. But instead of feeling the coldness of the cafeteria floor I feel the coldness of rock solid arms cradling me to their chest as my eyes flutter open and I see curly blond hair before oblivion takes me again and I whisper two words:

"Jasper Whitlock"

Reviews please – Mr. Whitlock will love them.


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble in Paradise

Trouble in Paradise

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME. **

**Author Note -**

When I first began writing this story I had a clear vision of what would happen from beginning to end, but then I started and the words flowed into something else entirely. Have no fear – it's still a Bella and Jasper story, however it's turning out just a little different than that original idea. **PrettyFace27** helped with the idea and as soon as she mentioned it, the story corrected itself from there, so in order for that to come about here is some flashback information to guide you before returning to the present. **ALL IN FLASHBACK**

**Bella's POV**

_ 1 Year ago - vision_

My eyes glazed over white as I see a house deep in the woods hidden by trees and enchantments that I placed over it. The property is huge and I have a hidden heated compartment installed for them when they come over, but mostly for him. The house is gorgeous and built specifically to my specifications with a basement and a loft type bedroom upstairs, there is only one other bedroom on the second story but the master bedroom takes up the majority of the floor which I am glad for because I love open spaces. The master bedroom has a walk-in shower and a tub the size of a hot tub with jets installed. The windows run the length of the master bedroom and go from floor to ceiling with a sliding door and balcony next to the bathroom, so no matter what side you look out all you see is woods. The downstairs has a stainless steel kitchen built in with an island in the middle that leads into the sitting area and a fireplace sitting against the far wall. The sitting area is covered with windows from floor to ceiling with heavy drapes that cover the windows in case I would want some privacy. The garage is two car and includes space for my motorcycle which I ride more often than I drive the cars, which I can't see right now. There is also a porch that wraps around the entire house with a spot for a hammock, Hmm I think he will love the house as much as I do, that is when I finally meet the mysterious man with the curly blond hair.

_6 month ago_

The inheritance from grandma came in nicely I think as I look over the place one last time. It's on the outskirts of Forks so that I can be near Charlie without hovering if he does not want me to live with him. I had already told mom that I was going to visit him after graduation for a year before I went off to college and she did not respond. I wonder why. Guess I will find out when I finally see Charlie.

**Jasper POV**

"Edward" Alice moans, "Yes, harder baby, deeper, Yes, just like that," she screams climaxing. "Alice!!!" Edwards yells then grunts as he too climaxes. "Damn, fucking you just gets better and better."

I stand statue still listening to Alice finish fucking my brother, remembering how she used to call my name like that. I have known for awhile but choose not to say anything hoping against hope that it was a mistake and she would come and apologize to me for the betrayal. Hanging my head in sadness for a moment I realize that I should be angry, not sad because I was the one betrayed by Alice for cheating on me and Edward for betraying the trust of brothers. Then again we were never truly brothers in that sense or any sense at all, I was just someone who showed up on his doorstep with _her_. I slowly make my way back downstairs and out to the garage sliding into my baby, a black Audi R8, then pulling out and reeving the engine as I accelerate down the driveway without looking back to see Alice standing on the porch.

As I reach the highway and gun the engine my phone rings and without looking at it I already know who it is so I flip it open to Alice's perky voice asking, "Jazz," to which I interrupt, "I'm out, don't wait up." I snap it closed and crush it in my hand, which I then hang out the window letting the wind blow the last remnants of my life with Alice away. I turn on the radio hearing "Your Love is A Lie" by Simple Plan playing and smile for perhaps the first time in six months, realizing that it's always been about what she wants because of her visions and this betrayal was the last straw. I decide right then not to wallow, instead walk through the new door that has been presented to me, now to make it happen.

As I pull into the bank I acknowledge that if I want to get my life back, I need to end the charade of our marriage and start fresh, so I get out of the car with a spring in my step eager to reclaim myself and repair my heart. I start several new accounts as well as other investment accounts, withdrawing all my money from our joint accounts as well as connecting my new accounts to the ones she does not know about from the Cayman Islands, Paris, the Bahamas and France. I ask for a pair of scissors and cut up all the credit cards from the Cullens and her then start new credit cards for both accounts and have them sent to my new P.O. Box so that no mail goes to the Cullen house, reinforcing my life separate from them. The bank manager is happy to put a rush on things because of the amount of money that I am depositing into his bank as well as the other money that will be coming in on a regular basis. I also make sure to reiterate that absolutely no one is to have access to these accounts except for me or unless he calls me personally to authorize it. I then withdraw enough walking around cash to take care of some basic needs like lodging, clothing and a new car, I have had my eye on a Ford Roush-Nitemare for a while now.

I leave the bank feeling better than I have been in decades and I head off to the mall to continue purchasing items for my new life, I purchase a new phone and pager so that I don't have to give the family the new number, as well as new clothes in everything that I like to wear changing my whole style back to my roots. I finally purchase several pairs of cowboy boots in black and tan before heading to my car with my purchases. Sitting in the car I first call a lawyer and have him draw up divorce papers before calling Esme to let her know that I am alright, I have to remember that her and Carlisle are just victims of the circumstances that have brought us to this point. I tell her I will not be home tonight and ask her if it would be possible for them to meet me later tonight and she agrees to speak with Carlisle. I also ask if she could not tell anyone that we have spoken and that I would call back when I knew where I would be staying as well as explain everything when we met.

After hanging up with her I start the car heading to the lawyers office to finish up the divorce proceedings, it turns out things go extremely quickly and efficiently because I am not taking anything from her and giving her everything but the money that I had already withdrawn. I am able to leave the office with the divorce papers as well as a new set of lawyers separate from the Cullens. I drive to the nearest Comfort Inn because it's nice, comfortable and it's more me than the ritzy hotels Alice used to have us staying in. I pay for two weeks, hoping by then I have found something else permanent and get settled before taking a leisurely drive out to the woods to go hunting in order to assuage my hunger and rage. I allow my senses to take control and let the predator out releasing all of the rage and pent up anger as I fight with a grizzly bear before draining it dry. I also glutton myself on a few deer before digging a hole 6 feet deep, which release what's left of my rage, to dump the carcasses in.

I walk into a nearby river and dunk myself staying underwater for at least an hour before emerging, pulling my clothes off as I go and in essence completely removing all traces of my old life. I run back to the car letting myself air dry getting dressed in my new clothes then call Carlisle and Esme letting them know where I am staying for the night so they can meet me. I take my time arriving back at the hotel and as I pull up so do Carlisle and Esme, who runs up to me and pulls me into a hug asking if I'm okay. I get a sense of love, affection and worry from her as well as confusion and fear from Carlisle whose fear quickly subsides as he sees my eyes are still a warm golden caramel.

I lead them to my room closing and locking the door as I am bombarded with feelings of nervousness from the both of them, so I turn around take a deep breath and say, "Please have a seat and let me get this out without any interruptions after that I will answer any questions that you might have." As they both nod their heads I lead them over the sofa so they can sit down but I continue to pace back and forth trying to decide how I want to begin. Finally I stand still and start speaking letting the words flow straight from the heart.

"I'm divorcing Alice. Before you interrupt let me just say that I'm extremely grateful for the kindness and love that you guys have given me, you've accepted me into your family even with the horrific background I came from. The years that I have spent with you both have been the best of my life and I will always cherish them forever. You both have taught me more than I can express into words and I realize my everyday struggle has been both a burden and a curse on you both, not that you would say anything. However, remember empath here."

Hearing them both chuckle encourages me to continue, "Unfortunately, I can no longer live at the house with you and the rest of the family. I don't know whether this may come as a shock to you or maybe you had already realized that Edward and Alice have been having an affair. I've known about it for the past six months but I think it may have been going on for longer than that, how long I'm not sure and at this point I really don't care."

"I sense shock, disappointment and confirmation from you Carlisle and just shock and letdown from you Esme, but I want you both to know that I am not angry with you in the least. In all honesty I am glad that you let me discover this on my own and I understand that it is love that made you keep quiet, because now I can truly accept that Alice and I were not meant to be together forever. I have felt this was since finding her waiting for me in that coffee shop. This just confirms it and for that I am eternally grateful."

"Ever since Alice found me it was all about what her and her visions had dictated for me and because I was coming out of the darkness I accepted it, but I can't any longer. With her I did not have the ability to make any choices for myself and plan my own destiny, I lost myself in her world and was never allowed the opportunity to make my own mistakes. I appreciated the gift of being able to find another food source that I was given when she brought me to you, but I want some semblance of my life back to discover who I can be as Jasper. I can't do that living under the same roof as her."

Carlisle finally says, "Jasper I want you to know that you will always be part of our family even if you never come back to live with us. I will always consider you my son, and will always think of you as such."

"Jasper, it hurts me to know that Alice and Edward have treated you so horribly and I want you to know that you will always be my son no matter where you are" says Esme.

Sitting before them I grab both their hands and say, "That brings me to my next topic, I would like to know if I can have a house built on the property that way I am still close in case you need me but far enough away to have my own privacy. I will pay you for the land and having the house built and I will pay for all of the materials as well. I was also going to look into buying more property around yours if that is okay."

Esme beams and Carlisle grins replying at the same time, "Jasper, that's a great idea."

"Esme here are the plans I have drawn up and you can make any changes that you want, as well as add "Esme touches" as you go. Please just keep it simple and down to earth. Carlisle, I would like you to give these to Alice to sign then just mail them, there's an envelope included. As far as the family is concerned it does not matter what or if you tell them, because you both know the truth of what is really happening. I am going to stay here for the next two weeks maybe longer until the house is done, I will be working on it after school and yes I will be returning to school as well."

They both get up and we hug, knowing that everything will be alright between us and that things will work out in the end. After they leave I spend the rest of my time catching up on some reading that I have been putting off.

_Two Months later_

Emmett and Rose convinced me to spend some time with the other two because they did not want to go school shopping with the two idiots by themselves, so I agreed since it would give me a chance to pick up some books that had just recently come in and the opportunity to show Emmett my new truck. But also because Carlisle and Esme asked me to spend more time with Emmett and Rose since I no longer live at the house. For some odd reason, Edward has been acting weirder that usual ever since he smelled this floral scent coming out of one of the stores. I finally realized what it was when I smelled her myself centered in the food court, she smelled so uncanny and phenomenal – something along the lines of freesia, roses, a little bit of musk that I could not identify and something else. Then while trying to restrain Edward I looked in the direction he was facing, seeing her sitting there smiling wickedly sexy and my gaze locks with hers as I feel this spark ignite in my chest spreading throughout the rest of my body. "WOW!"

Edward tries to shake me off after hearing that in my mind as I can feel the lust, desire and rage rolling off him after she hisses at him then ignores him to completely to give her attention to the man sitting down next to her. With the help of Emmett, I am able to restrain him as we maneuver him to an exit and hold him there while Rose and _her_ run to get the car. As soon as we get him back to the house we take him out hunting, then once he sufficiently calms down and I am on my way home he grabs my arm, glares at me and growls, "She's mine, you can't have her." I shake him off murmuring, "It will be her choice, not yours Edward and she's not a toy to be possessed." as I break out into a run leaving him there fuming.

**Alice POV**

"**DIVORCE PAPERS!?!?!?!?!!!!"** I shriek.

"Yes Alice, please sign them so I can mail them tomorrow on the way to work," says Carlisle calmly.

"He gave you divorce papers for me to sign. He won't even tell me why!???!!! Won't talk to me to my face!?!?! Won't even take the time to confront me..."

"Confront you about what Alice?" Carlisle interrupts coolly sitting back in his chair calmly, "If you have something to say, nows your chance to be honest without the help of you visions."

Lowering her head in shame Alice says quietly, "I'm sorry Carlisle, I have been having an affair with Edward," before slumping into a chair and dry sobbing.

"I'm very disappointed in you Alice and your tears will not work on me, not for this. How long has this been going on?"

"Off and on for the last decade and more frequently this last year, but..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Alice," snarls Carlisle, "if you wanted to be with someone else then you should have had the decency to severe the ties you had with Jasper. You will sign those papers or get out of my house! What you have done is wrong and deceitful, not just because he loved you and would have done anything for you but because you betrayed your marriage vows to him not once but many times. He deserved better than that Alice and you know it!!!!!!"

Defeated I sign the divorce papers and walk out of Carlisle's office climbing the stairs to what used to be mine and Jasper's room. I lock the door, wallowing in self-pity and self-disgust as I start to pack up Jaspers things and knowing that I have lost the best thing that has ever come into my life next to finding the Cullens.

Carlisle calls up to me, "Only pack his books, he wants nothing else."

I start dry sobbing in earnest realizing that he really does not want anything else to do with me and the life we used to have.

_Two Months later_

Emmett and Rose convinced Jasper to spend some time school shopping with Edward and I because they did not want to go shopping with us by themselves and Esme and Carlisle wanted their family back. I am surprised that he agreed since he has yet to speak to either one of us but then I realize how much this would mean to our "parents." He drove his own truck, a beauty that he knows I would never have let him by if he was still with me and I realize once again what I have truly lost, and before I can go over to him, we hit the mall with him going his separate way to pick up some books that had just recently come in.

I honestly can't blame him because the minute we entered the mall Edward started acting weirder that usual ever since he smelled this floral scent coming out of one of the stores. Then I recognize the scent faintly from when he came back on one of his "supposed" hunting trips into the forest alone and I realized he has found someone else he wants to conquer and destroy.

Seeing her across the food court her scent smells amazing and now I can understand what he sees in her, the smell of her blood mixed with her scent is quite intoxicating – something along the lines of freesia, roses, a little bit of musk and something else.

I hear her hiss at him as Edward's eyes darken and his face swarms first with shock then anger as Jasper puts a restraining hand on his arm that Edward tries to shake off. With the help of Emmett Jasper is able to restrain him as we maneuver him to an exit and hold him there while Rose and I run to get the car. As soon as we get him back home we take him out hunting, then once he sufficiently calms down and Jasper is on his way home he grabs him by arm and growls, "She's mine, you can't have her." I hear Jasper murmuring, "It will be her choice, not yours Edward and she's not a toy to be possessed." as he breaks out into a run leaving Edward there fuming. Yes, I forgot to mention Jasper moved out and took only his books leaving me with everything else as a reminder of what we used to have, I keep wondering if this is his form of a punishment, but he needn't worry because I punish myself enough everyday.

**Edward POV**

"Alice!!!" I yell then grunt as I slam my hips against her ass and climax thrusting a few more times before slumping over her back to catch my breath as I smack her on her ass then say, "Damn, fucking you just gets better and better." I roll over onto my back stretching and getting comfortable as I come down off my sex high.

Feeling Alice crawl towards me to cuddle up against me but before she can throw her arm over my waist I push her away growling, "I don't do cuddling, that's what your husband is for, go hug up with him if you want some love. I told you before that _**ALL**_ we are is fuck buddies and nothing more."

Wrapping herself in a sheet, Alice snarls, "That's all I ever was to you, a good fuck? I thought after all this time you would at least start to feel something, anything for me?"

"Huh, that's what you get for thinking," I reply tossing my arm over my head and clicking the music off. "Bastard!!" Alice growls leaving the room.

I chuckle darkly saying softly, "You'll come back to me for more, you always do," as I gets up to dress so I can go hunting before school. Throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt I jump out the window running into the forest looking for some deer to suck dry. But once I find them I realize that they are too docile for me right now and I would rather have something that fights back. I head further and further from the house encountering a mountain lion and lioness I am looking for, although there are no cubs for me to play with, DAMN!!. After finishing them both off I head back to the house where I stand in the shower for an hour wondering if I will ever find someone to challenge me.

As I get out of the shower I enter my room to find Carlisle standing by the window looking out over the forest.

Knowing why he is here I ask, "What's up DAD?"

He turns around and looks at me sadly before asking me, "Why Edward? Why did you destroy their marriage like that? Is it because you are lonely, because everyone else is a couple and you feel like an extra wheel? What has become of the son that I raised, where is he? I don't understand why you are doing this, please explain it to me so that your mother and I can understand. I did not expect you to remain celibate for your entire life but your brothers wife!?!?!?! Did it ever occur to you what this would do to the family? Do you even care? You can have any woman that you want, why take Alice?"

"Because she belonged to another." I reply before ignoring him and going into my closet to pick out clothes for school.

As I hear Carlisle walk out of my room I chuckle darkly wondering what adventures will come my way today.

_Two Months later_

Emmett and Rose convinced Jasper to spend some time with Alice and I because they did not want to go school shopping with us by themselves, although I think it has more to do with Mom and Dad wanting their family back the way it was, pft like that will happen, plus I don't know why he agreed if he can't stand to be around either of us. More so since he has moved out of the house and refuses to talk to either of us. The minute I hit the doors of the mall I smell her and my mouth floods with venom, but because I am trying to keep the peace I swallow several times and stop breathing since I can't back out of this now. My eyes dart around the mall, but I stay with the group sniffing her out wherever we go until I finally see her sitting alone in the food court surrounded by shopping bags, great she has some style but that's not what I am after. I want to conquer her mind, body and soul then watch as she shatters on the rocks when I am done with her.

FUCK!!! and FUCK!!!! some more she smells so delicious and mouthwatering – I can't get her scent out of my mind – something along the lines of freesia, roses, a little bit of musk and something else. Just then she notices me staring at her – WTF!?! Did she just smirk and hiss at me? Does she not know who I am? Wait, she does not but DAMN!!! will she as my eyes darken and his face swarms first with shock then anger.

I struggle with my bloodlust as I feel Jasper's hand on my arm attempting to restrain me from going over to her, then I hear him think "WOW!" - the FUCK that he will get her as I try to shake him off until Emmett sling a restraining arm around my shoulders as well.

I feel the lust, desire and rage coursing through me as she ignores me to completely give her attention to the man sitting down next to her. I continue struggling and growling under my breath as Emmett and Jasper restrain him enough to maneuver me to an exit and hold me there while Alice and Rose run to get the car. As soon as we get him back to the house they take me out hunting, then once I am sufficiently in control and we are headed back home I grab Jaspers arm to let him know that I am staking my claim on this new tasty morsel. I glare at him and growl, "She's mine, you can't have her." He shakes me off murmuring, "It will be her choice, not yours Edward and she's not a toy to be possessed." as I stand there fuming. Go Jasper Emmett thinks as I turn to snarl at him. He justs looks at me as if to say "BRING IT ON" and walk aways shouting at me in his head – Stupid FUCKER!!

**Emmett POV**

Slamming Edward into the wall, I snarl at him, "I know you won't try something like that with Rose because she hates your guts already. Know that you are only in one piece because Jasper does not want Carlisle or Esme hurt so I will not damage you. But heed my warming, stay away from me from now on because I don't want to be sullied by your filth. Stay away from Jasper as well or I will rip you apart and take the pieces to the four corners of the earth. UNDERSTAND??"

Edward nods his head quickly fearing Emmett as much as Jasper right now.

_Two Months later_

I can't believe I let Carlisle and Esme talked me into spending time with these two slut bags. I mean of all the things to do – spending time with them at a mall in a public place – Ah now I get it, the perfect place because I will have less encouragement to kill them. However I get to spend time with my brother Jasper, still pisses me off that he moved out because of them. Stupid fucking hoes!!!! What is wrong with that fucker – Edward!!!? Fuck you, I know Rose wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. My Rose is better than that and I know she is satisfied I think grinning from ear to ear. At least Jasper drove us over here so I would not have to ride with those two and man his truck is the SHIT!!! I wonder when he will let me drive it.

For some odd reason, Edward has been acting weird since we walked into the mall and then I smelled her, she smells extraordinary – something along the lines of freesia, roses, a little bit of musk and something else. I hear a hiss and look around for any other vampires but I don't smell anything, then I see Jasper trying to restrain Edward and I look in the direction he was facing, seeing her sitting there smiling and tilting her head to acknowledge us. Pretty but nothing beats my Rose, so I sling a restraining arm around his shoulders to hold him when I see his eyes darken and his face swarm first with shock then anger.

"Time to go," I mutter as Jasper and I maneuver him to an exit and hold him there while Rose and the tart run to get the car. As soon as we get him back to the house we take him out hunting, then once he sufficiently calms down and Jasper is on his way home I see him grab his arm roughly and growl, "She's mine, you can't have her." I smile proudly watching Jasper shake him off murmuring, "It will be her choice, not yours Edward and she's not a toy to be possessed," as he leaves him there fuming. Go Jasper I think as Edward turns to snarl at him. I just look at him and walk away – Stupid FUCKER!! I laugh boisterously.

**Rose POV**

I can not fucking believe Alice would do that to Jasper. I stormed into her room and rushed at her Bitch slapping her across the room.

"How could you DO that to Jasper?" I roared. "Did you ever love him or was he just a play toy until you came to this family?" She trembles in the corner where she landed not wanting to incur anymore of my wraith.

"If you try that with Emmett, there will be no stopping me from tearing you to shreds, not even the love of Carlisle and Esme will stop me, Bitch!!! I never thought you would fall for Edwards bullshit Alice, with your supposed visions of making everything perfect. I have no respect for you anymore and at this point I don't even think I will ever come to trust you again. Not only did you devastate him but you forced him to move out of the house and now I'm left with that bastard of a brother and a whore for a sister. I'll be courteous because that's what Carlisle and Esme will expect but other than that don't talk to me ever again."

I leave her room shaking my head in disgust and rage, slamming her door in my fury hearing her windows shatter from the force.

"Rose" Edward says as he approaches me and all I do is swing my arm back and slam my fist into his jaw before walking away. "Stupid Motherfucker!!" I seethe as I speed down the stairs and out the door in search of my "twin."

_Two Months Later_

I can't believe Carlisle and Esme!!! I didn't want to be anywhere near these stupid Fuckers!!!I squeeze Jaspers hand and pull him into a hug before he wanders off to a bookstore halfway down the mall. I just want to tear them apart and burn their protruding parts off. However the plus is that I get to spend time with my "twin" but i"m still pissed because they should have been the ones to move out - Stupid fucking hoes!!!! NO!!! EDWARD I DON"T CARE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!!!!! Laughing as I hear him growl at me under his breath. I never liked him from the moment I was turned even before I was turned, stuck up bastard. I wouldn't touch him then and I will never, Emmett is all the man I need. Hear that FUCKER!!!!!! I am so much better than you will ever be. Best thing about this trip is that drove us over here so I would not have to ride with those two.

For some odd reason, Edward has been acting weird since we walked into the mall and then I smelled her, she smells extraordinary – something along the lines of freesia, roses, a little bit of musk and something else. I hear a hiss and look around for any other vampires but I don't smell anything, then I see Jasper trying to restrain Edward and I look in the direction he was facing, seeing her sitting there smiling and tilting her head to acknowledge us. Wow, she's quite beautiful not as gorgeous as me but I could hang out with her, I wonder if she will be going to school with us. I groan in disgust watching Emmett I sling a restraining arm around Edwards shoulders to hold him when I see his eyes darken and his face swarm first with shock then anger. I'm going to have him bleach his arm and maybe his whole body before he touches me again.

"Time to go," I hear Emmett mutter as him and Jasper maneuver him to an exit and hold him there while the tart and I run to get the car. Fucker ruined my shopping trip, just another thing that pisses me off about him. As soon as we get him back to the house they take him out hunting, then I hear him tell Jasper, "She's mine, you can't have her." I smile proudly hearing Jasper murmuring, "It will be her choice, not yours Edward and she's not a toy to be possessed," as I hear him growl in response Emmett laughing boisterously.

I change really quickly into his favorite outfit and hide behind the door as he opens it calling me. I slam the door as he turns and sees me in all my beauty before hurrying to divest himself of his clothes which have just gotten too tight. I walk seductively to him swinging my hips before pushing him onto the bed and getting down on my knees to worship at the temple of my Monkey Man, laughing as he growls and howls in ecstasy.

**Esme POV**

"Esme" Alice calls.

My hand digs deeper into the dirt around my garden and in my anger I accidentally ruin one of my most prized roses.

Thinking I can't put off this confrontation forever, not matter how much I would love to I take a deep breath and answer, "out here Alice."

Hearing her come up behind me I say, "Alice I am extremely disappointed in both you and Edward, so I am unsure of whether or not I can speak to you calmly because all I can remember is your wedding 5 years ago and how you vowed to love your husband for all eternity. But then I find out that you have been having an affair with Edward for the past decade and I angrily wonder why you even went through with that farce of a wedding knowing how you felt about Edward and how Jasper felt about having another wedding."

"So if you have come to apologize and beg my forgiveness, DON'T, because I honestly don't feel like giving it to you. The only person you need to beg forgiveness of is Jasper and if he's not willing to give it to you now or ever, can you really blame him?"

"As for Edward he is my son and I never thought that he would do something like this, but being the only single person in the family I can understand how he feels left out. I honestly wished he would have taken to Tanya, but I have come to realize that is not his style. Maybe it was something I did as a mother and I need to let you guys figure out things on your own. Which I will do from now on."

With that last word I got up and walked away to the sound of her dry sobbing.


	5. Chapter 5 Attraction and Connection

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

**Attraction and Connection **

"Bella" breathes a voice with a southern twang and my eyes flash open to see that I am laying down on an uncomfortable cot that serves as a bed in the nurses office. "Fucking A, not again" I mutter sitting up searching the room for danger, my gaze landing on the three vampires standing in the room with me.

Then I smile as I feel a wave of lust come from Jasper and rage come from Edward as he hears how Jasper is thinking about how sexy it is to hear me curse. All I get from Alice is confusion and jealousy which I really don't put much thought into.

My eyes blaze red and I whisper, "Strength" before leaning back on my elbows and crossing my ankles to get a better look at three of the Cullens.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the infamous Cullen coven, or at least three of them. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company here in the nurses office?" Silence greets my questions so I continue, "Are you going to introduce yourselves or just stand there sulking at me?"

"What are you?" asks Edward as his face tightens in remembrance while Alice floats closer to the bed, staring at me intently before I move my hand behind me unseen and push her back to the wall with the other two. Edward and Alice's eyes widen in fright since they have yet to encounter a human like me, but Jasper just leans back against the wall and continues to watch me.

As my gaze drifts over to him I open my shield to see him thinking about the image I sent him while in the cafeteria, teasing him I run my tongue around my lips before biting my bottom lip and moaning in his head as I send him a wave of pure lust that almost crumbles him to the floor. He sucks in his breath, tensing as I continue to stare at him before sending him an image of me on my knees in front of him with his zipper undone and my hands stroking him up and down before licking the pre-cum off his rock hard cock.

He shudders in slight pain before sending me a wave of confusion because he can feel the lust in his body without having the outward signs of a hard on.

Seeing the staring competition happening between Jasper and I, Edward steps in front of Jasper hoping to distract me and growls, "What are you?"

I snap my head in his direction and do the same thing to him that I did to Alice then I snarl, "I. AM. HUMAN." before tilting my head to the side and asking, "Isn't that what my blood smells like, Edward? Isn't that what attracts you to me?"

"How do you know our names, who we all are?" Alice asks.

Tilting my head back and closing my eyes I take a few deep breaths as my eyes blaze yellow and I look at them. Smiling when they gasp in shock at my eyes I say, "Should not the question be WHAT! you are, Alice? To answer your question I've known about you my whole life. It was knowledge I was born with that I've tried unsuccessfully to forget."

My eyes return to normal just as the nurse opens the door and comes in. By this time they are all back against the wall, still staring at me.

Sitting up as the nurse asks if I am feeling better, jumping down I say yes as she signs my slip and I gather my things and walk out followed closely by the Cullens, or at least Alice and Edward. Jasper seems to have moved up to walk beside me which makes me turn and smile at him in encouragement to which he grins.

I walk to my locker as they follow anxious to ask more questions that I am as of yet unwilling to answer. Opening my locker I smirk and ask Alice, "You've only seen me that one vision, haven't you? And you're frustrated because you can't see me anymore right?" as I close my locker turning to face them.

Alice looks worried before replying, "Yes" as I reply, "I didn't want you to see me. Lives should not be dictated by your visions Alice, people should be able to make their own choices."

"Don't you think Jasper darlin'?" I ask seductively to him but normally to the others chuckling softly as his face blanks in remembrance of his conversation with Carlisle and Esme a couple months ago.

Before any of them can formulate a reply I walk away leaving them there in silence and heading off towards my next class slipping through the door just as the bell rings.

Handing my slip to the teacher in exchange for the books I am directed to a seat in the back of the class next to Angela who asks if I am okay. As I am assuring her that I am completely fine Alice and Edward walk in and take their seats next to us. I ignore their questioning looks as the teacher starts class knowing that until their questions are answered they will not leave me alone.

Luckily for me I didn't have any more run-ins with the Cullens and my day has finally ended, what a fucked up first day. Angela and I were walking to the parking lot exchanging numbers when I hear her whisper, "All of the Cullens are staring at you." I slide my shades on replying, "Let them, staring is free," as we walk back towards my bike.

Angela becomes distracted by my motorcycle Ohhing and Ahhing over it as I hug and tell her I will see her tomorrow. I pull out my riding jacket and slip it on, slinging my book bag across my body and putting on my helmet, before swinging my leg over the bike. I kick up the stand and start the engine reeving it a couple of times as I contemplate driving by the Cullens to see if they want to me and then I remember that my involvement with them will be on my terms not theirs, but just as I am about to pull out my phone rings and I sit up pulling it out of my pocket to answer it and kicking down the stand again.

"Hello"

"Bella, it's Charlie. How was the first day of school?" he asks.

"Hi Dad. It was exactly how I expected it to go. Eventful. How's your day going?"

"Great Bells. Unfortunately I won't be home for dinner and I will probably be getting in later, so don't wait up," he says.

"Is everything alright, Dad? Anything I need to know about?"

"We found some hikers killed in the woods earlier today, it looks like they were attacked by a bear or some other animal and I need to organize a hunting party," he replies.

"Dad, promise me you'll be careful, please. I can't lose you after just finding you again."

"I promise, Bells. Anyway we won't be going after the animal for a couple of days but we are spending the tie getting words out in hopes of preventing anyone else from getting attacked."

"Alright Dad. I'll see you when you get home, anything else?"

He's quiet for just a moment before he replies gruffly and softly, "Thanks for the chess set, Bells. I loved it."

"You're welcome Dad, I love you." I reply lovingly.

"I love you too, Bells, and I will see you later tonight."

Hanging up with Charlie, I take a deep breath before leaning over to gun the engine angrily as I realize this is the perfect opportunity to get this shit out of the way, so I tilt my head just a little to see the Cullens still standing next to their cars staring at me. By this time the parking lot is a little less full and since I want to do this on my terms I figure the best place will be if I choose where to meet. I snarl "FUCKING A!!" under my breath then lean over and kick up the kick stand reeving the engine again hard before pulling slowly until I am within hearing distance for appearances of being human and say, "If you want answers, try and keep up and make sure to call your "parents" because I don't want to have to repeat myself again", then I gun the engine speeding out of the parking lot. I chuckle hearing Edward growl, Rosalie hiss, Emmett whistle and laughing under his breath, and for the first time since I have met her Alice snarls at me, making me laugh harder.

Unbeknown to Charlie I had purchased some property on the outskirts of town, before I knew I would be living with him. The property was huge and I had plans on buying up as much land around it as possible just to ensure my privacy. The house was hidden at the end of a long road obscured by branches and trees that open to reveal a driveway upon my command only, when I had originally come here before while Charlie was at work one day I had chanted a spell cloaking the property from view. To reach the house you had another 30 minute ride from the road that I especially loved because it would prevent anyone from coming to look at the property.

As I am turning onto the road that leads to the driveway I laugh at Alice and tell her, "Stop trying to see this place, you won't." Hearing her snarl I laughingly tell her, "Snarl at someone who cares, fucking devil pixie." After another ten minutes I pull off the road, letting the engine idle as I wait for the others who pull up within minutes of each other – Edward and Alice in the Volvo, Emmett and Rose in her BMW, Jasper in his Ford Truck and the "parents" coasting to a stop in the Mercedes in front of me. Before they can get out and question me I think "REVEAL" and the trees disappear to reveal my driveway. I reeve the engine and turn to speed down the driveway to the house. Pulling into the garage I cut the engine, hop off shrugging out of my jacket as I head towards the house greeting my guests as they disembark from their vehicles.

"Hello Carlisle and Esme. I'm sure you have lots of questions and I've been anxious to meet you, won't you come in?" I ask shaking their hands before heading inside and letting them decide on their own to follow me or not.

I toss my jacket over one of the bar stools and walk into the kitchen to get something to drink, coming out with a bottle of white wine and a glass pouring myself something to drink as I ask, "Would anyone like something to drink?"

Alice and Edward snort thinking that I am not prepared for this as Emmett answers in his childlike demeanor, "Yes please." I smile to myself as they all watch me walk over to a wall with pictures of sunsets. I pass my hand over one of the pictures and the wall slide over to reveal a wall length heated compartment with bags of blood in different animals. I know, not something a normal person would have in their house but I know a lot of people that go hunting and if you have enough money it can buy anything.

I pull out one marked grizzly bear questioning, "Grizzly is your favorite right?" and hand it to Emmett along with a cup that keeps the blood at room temperature. Yeah I know money can buy you just about anything. Laugh as Emmett looks at me then the compartment then at the bag and cup in his hand as I leave the wall unit open and look at the others saying, "Please help yourselves. I want you to be comfortable here." I smile as first Jasper, then Rose and Esme walk over and inspect the compartment before choosing something for themselves, while Esme chooses something for Carlisle as well. The only ones that stay seated are Alice and Edward and I laugh to myself some more knowing exactly what their problem is but not caring one bit.

Returning to the center of the room, I wave my hand and a chair moves into position behind me as I sit, cross my legs and continue to sip my wine. I look at all of them calmly waiting for someone to say something until finally Carlisle steps forward.

Looking at Esme, who smiled at him in encouragement he starts, "Well, I guess I'll start by formally introducing the family, as you know I'm Carlisle, the patriarch of the family and this is Esme, that's Emmett and Rosalie, Edward, Alice, and Jasper. I think we're at a disadvantage in this situation for the first time in ages, from what Alice told me she didn't see this happening nor who you are or anything. So if you could tell us a little bit about yourself and how you came to be in Forks, how you know about us and what we are and maybe we can go from there."

"I have been dreaming of your family since I was about 3 years old and I don't know why. Although I think it goes deeper than that and I have yet to figure it out. I came to Forks because my mom recently passed away and I moved here to live with my dad who I used to visit off and on for the summers. When I was 5 years old I realized that I was extremely different than most people – for one I am telepathic, I have a way of commanding people that makes them do what I want, which I use as a self-defense mechanism mostly. I am partially empathic but something tells me that as I get older it will become more of a full power and I discovered last year that I can control the four elements – fire being the most prevalent. The power that showed up first was being a seer – past, present, and future and I couple of years ago I discovered that I have a shield that protects me and that I can shield other people without it weakening me. However the catch is that all my powers are connected to my emotions and if I am stressed and emotional then my body shorts down to protect me. I can also project thought and images into the minds of others."

"That's why you fainted at lunch today," Jasper says softly, "but how did you know my name when I had not introduced myself to you before now."

"I have been dreaming about you since I was born Jasper, more you than the others. Your face was the first face I saw when I opened my eyes as a baby and every night I dreamed about you." I say before speaking to him mind to mind, _"I still don't understand why and I was hoping you could tell me."_

"When I was ten I saw this meeting before I saw you guys and every couple of years after that I would see more of you guys. But it wasn't until I moved here that I felt the surge in my powers and I believe that's also why I passed out earlier." I finished up gazing intently at Jasper for a moment before looking at the rest of them. I was listening in on his thoughts just slightly hearing,_ "I love the sound of her voice,"_as he sends me a wave of desire remembering the image I sent him in the cafeteria. Then we both shift in our seats as I send him a blast of pure lust including the picture of me on my knees in front of him. I smile as he inhales sharply before looking at the rest of them to see they are completely oblivious to our silent exchange.

"What was that you did in the classroom to Edward?" Jasper asks mentally thinking he needed to keep hearing the sound of my voice.

I stare at him for a moment longer than necessary, take a gulp of my wine and say, "I have the ability to reduce or get rid of bloodlust in vampires who come near me, mostly it's a self defense mechanism like the other power. That's why you, the one who fights the most with his bloodlust around humans, has not attacked me yet. You struggle on a daily basis to control it don't you, Jasper?" I ask seductively to him by normally to the others.

He shifts in his seat again, crossing and uncrossing his legs, as I am flooded with feelings from him – ranging from surprise to speculation and awe, then to lust and desire as he looks down and then excuses himself running outside as I get up to refill my glass.

Returning to my seat I hear Esme ask, "Bella who lives here? The design is quite spectacular."

I pause for a moment before answering, "This was to be my home before I moved in with Charlie. I was intending to come to Forks anyway to fix my relationship with my father even if I had to live on my own. When my grandmother died I inherited a rather large sum of money and was able to purchase this property and about 300 acres in every direction. Plus I love the seclusion, it's quiet and a great place to get away from the trivialities of the everyday world. In the vision I had a year ago I had the paneling included especially when I realized that I would be meeting you guys, hoping that it would make you more comfortable without having to go outside to hunt."

"How did your mom die?" asks Alice who looked like she wanted to shrink back into her chair from the glare I sent her way.

"She was killed in a car accident by some teens who were street racing down a public street. They told me that she died instantly but I think she might have suffered a little bit before she died."

"Why do you ask that?" Carlisle asks, but instead of answering him I get up and raise the back of my shirt to show a circular burn on the bottom of my back. Hearing a sharp intake of breath and feeling a rush or sorrow sent to me I turn around to see Jasper has returned and was staring at my back along with the others. I drop my shirt and gulp the last of the wine in my glass saying, "I heard her screaming in pain and then I felt this burn on my back, I've never told anyone especially my dad because I don't think they would understand. I don't understand myself the majority of the time."

Sitting back down I snap my fingers and the bottle of wine drifts over to me so I can refill my glass as they gasp in surprise at actually seeing one of my powers in action.

But before I can say anything I get a rush of resentment towards me from Rose, who I turn to and stare at for a moment before tilting my head and asking, "Something on your mind, blondie?"

She snarls and sits forward before snapping, "I don't trust you and I think you're a trap to lure us in by the.."

"Volturri," I interrupt as they all stare at me in surprise and fear. "Yes, I know about them but I don't work for them nor do I wish too. I have kept myself hidden from Aro because I am not fond of becoming part of his collection. But also the one vision I have of him shows him ordering my death but watching himself burn instead. I can still smell the smoke and see the purple flames and when that happens this family will need to be as strong as possible" I trail off softly as silence meets this statement as everyone takes that little tidbit of information in.

"Rose I am willing to wait to gain your trust because I have seen a future with you as my best friend and sister, we spend a lot of time together talking about cars and fashion. You are the reason I come to live with rest as my adoptive family when.... So take as much time as you need to. I am a patient person because I have learned to be."

"Bella, why didn't you seen your mom's death?"

Inhaling and looking down I reply quietly, "My visions don't always come about the way I want them too, there are a few meaningful ones that come after the fact that I believe come too late to prevent them. I think it was meant for me to be where I am right now with everything happening this way for a reason. I believe my ancestry has something to do with it but I am unsure of exactly what, that's why I wanted to get back in touch with Charlie. I think he might be able to explain some things about my family history that will help me understand what's happening to me now. I just have not had the opportunity to explain things to him or tell him about my powers. I don't consider my visions opportunities to dictate my future because my life would no longer be about choices and would not longer be mine. Since this is my life I _**choose**_ to make my own mistakes so long as they are not detrimental to others, this way I can learn from them to help me with creating the future that I want."

At this I feel pain and anguish and I look up to see Jasper and walked closer to the group staring intently at me wondering how I know so much about what he is feeling so I ask him silently, _"You understand what I am talking about don't you?"_

He nods before returning to the couch and getting comfortable before asking me silently, _"Why can't Edward hear our conversation? You're blocking him aren't you?"_

I give a nod glancing at Edward briefly before answering, _"And other things,"_ before returning my gaze to him saying, "_Yes, there's just something off about him that I don't trust. He scares me almost like he's a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. I get the feeling that he's attracted to the idea of having me or conquering me and I don't think I can handle being around him by myself. With everything else that is happening I don't need to be worried about trying to maintain a friendship or other type of relationship as well? Am I making any sense?"_

He nods just as Edward notices the attention I am paying to Jasper and ask us, "What are you two talking about? Are you keeping more secrets?"

I look at Edward and see the black aura surrounding him and want to let him know that he can't intimidate me like he does others, "Everyone has secrets Edward, some more than others, would you like your family to know the secrets that you are keeping from them? How about you Alice? Did you ever tell them the truth of all your visions, even the ones you've kept to yourself? Should we all tell a secret that we have kept to ourselves right now, do you think that will make things better or are you just looking to make yourselves feel better without regard to anyone else's feelings?"

They both look away as their family glances between them to me and each other.

I stand up and snarl, "I didn't think so. The information I was sharing is for Jasper only because it has nothing to do with you or the family. If I had wanted to share the information I would have said it out loud. Now if there are no more questions from any of you, we should adjourn. I am not here to tear this family apart since my visions say I will be part of it someday, and yes I do have some secrets that will be told to Carlisle and Esme only because they are the parents in this family and I don't want to keep anything from them. However as for you, you have no right to talk to me like that because unlike your secrets mine will not hurt this family. It has been a long day and I am in need of some much needed rest, Carlisle and Esme here is my number, please call if you any more questions. Now everyone GET OUT and have a great evening," I say turning my back to them all and going into the kitchen.

Carlisle walks up to me in the kitchen and asks if he can arrange a time for him and Esme to speak with me privately and I ask him when, then say how about tomorrow after school meet me here, we'll have the privacy I need.

As everyone leaves I see Edward glance back at me as Jasper is the last to leave out the door so I ask him out loud, "Can you stay so we can talk?" I walk back into the kitchen to refill my glass, by now I was just buzzed enough to be able to ride my bike back home so I vowed this would be the last glass. I took a big gulp before sitting down at the bar stool, then finishing the last of it quickly as I hear the door close and lock softly as I muster all of my confidence to turn around.

I inhale sharply when I see him standing right in front of me and a wave of lust courses through my body to center between my legs soaking my panties. He groans and closes his eyes as I reach out to take his hand to lift so I can caress the back of his hand with my lips, slipping my tongue between my lips to taste his palm then running my tongue down to his wrist and kissing it gently.

I ask softly, "Do you feel that spark of fire that tugs against your chest like I do?"

I look up to see his eyes open watching me before they darken with lust and he whispers, "Yes, it ignites every time I come close to you and I don't understand it."

"Neither do I," I say pulling away but before I can move further he runs his hands ups my arms and around to my back then steps between my legs pulling me closer to him. I moan in pleasure and liquid fire ignites under my skin wherever his hands touch me as I am bombarded with waves upon waves of lust from him. Combined with the lust coursing through my body I feel like I have been hit with a ton of bricks and can't seem to do anything but lean forward against him to keep from falling off the bar stool.

I reach out and grip his waist to keep from sliding further off the stool and smile when I hear his sharp intake of breath as my grip tightens and I send the liquid fire that I am feeling through the palms of my hands into his body. His body burns up in flames of lust as I send him a repeat of the image from the nurses office today and his arms tighten around me as I include enough lust for a hard on that has him growling as one of his hands reaches into my hair to grasp a handful. He tilts my head back and he lunges for me with his mouth and starts purring deep in his chest as I moan against his lips as they connect.

I run pull away a little letting my tongue slip between my lips to run around his lips before biting his bottom lip gently and sucking it into my mouth grazing my teeth over it as I let it go. He sinks his other hand into my hair continuing to grab fistfuls each to hold me still as he crushes his lips to mine again and again before sliding the tip of his tongue across my bottom lip as I willingly open my mouth for him.

His cold tongue sinks into my mouth licking the sides, top, bottom and everything in its path before retreating then forging forward again and again to bath in the warmth of my mouth. He whimpers as I moan and pull back for a much needed breath as I gasp and inhale deeply trying to get as close to him as possible while I continue to cream my panties more.

He rests his forehead against mine and purrs in contentment when I grip him by the hips and wrap my legs around his waist grinding myself against his hard jean clad cock. He inhales deeply of my arousal as it continues to soak my panties and now my pants whispering, "Bella what are you doing to me?"

"The same thing you are doing to me, Jasper," I moan sliding my fingers in the loops of his jeans and grinding my core against him in pleasurable ecstasy, as the scent of my arousal permeates the room.

Gripping him with my thighs I slowly wrap my legs tighter around his waist as I slide my hands under his shirt and around his back to grip him closer tilting my head back and to the side, letting him know with that simple gesture that I already trust him completely. His eyes go dark with lust as he licks his lips then groans in pleasure when the scent of my arousal thickens from me creaming again and whimpering in pleasure at the sight of him licking his lips.

He bends his head and pulls me closer as his tongue slips between his lips to run from the hollow behind my ear down my neck to my shoulder blade before returning in the same direction. I moan and whimper some more as his lips open and close against my already over heated and sensitized skin because I want more of our skin touching in the most intimate of places.

He lifts me up into his arms as I lock my ankles across his firm jean clad ass before we move over to the couch where he lays me downs sliding his body up mine until he's flush against me. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me as his hands tighten on my hips as he thrusts hard against me several times before pressing his forehead into the couch next to me.

I hook one leg up around his hip as my arousal continues to permeate the air around us and he growls deep in his chest before sliding down to press his face deeply against my crotch griping my hips tightly in his hands before inhaling my scent and exhaling cold his cold breath causing my to cum instantly screaming, "Jasper" at the top of my lungs as my head slams into the couch and my back arches as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure shoots through me.

I try to catch my breath feeling him crawl back up my body and settle between my legs as I open my eyes to see him staring at me as his hand runs gently through my hair and he says, "I don't feel any bloodlust right now, just lust and a deep sense of contentment. You're keeping it at bay aren't you?"

I reach up and cup his cheek smiling as he leans into the warmth replying, "Yes, do you mind?"

"No, not at all. I'm actually kind of relieved, because I can concentrate on enjoying the scent of your arousal, which I have to say is the best scent I have smelled in my entire life."

"I've been waiting for you my whole life. I dreamt about you when I was a little girl, of your life before you were turned, then of your life with Maria and with Alice, of you life with the Cullens. I know what happened between you and Alice and how deeply that hurt you. I know of the pain you go through with you ability and how you always put the feelings of others before yours. I know of how deeply you feel emotions that aren't you and how you mask how much pain you are truly in.."

At that he slowly extricates himself from me turning until his back is to me as I continue, "I also know how deeply depressed you are right now about a lot of things, your physical scars that you hide because others are ashamed of them, the Alice and Edward situation."

I place my hand in the middle of his back and send him and intense wave of love, admiration, respect, compassion, desire and encouragement so deep it comes straight from my soul so he knows I truly feel these emotions. He turns and crushes me in his arms laying his head on my chest and finally gives in to the tears for the first time in decades.

He cries for the loss of his human life, for the horrific life he spent under Maria, for the massive loss of life he had to do under her rule, for the life he thought he had with Alice, for her betrayal and the betrayal of his "brother." He cries for everything that he has endured and I let him keeping my shield in place to be the rock that he has always needed but was never there for him.

As he cries I send him wave upon wave of understanding, forgiveness and love letting him know that they things Maria made him do were not of his choosing , but done because of the circumstances he was in. I let him know that in order to completely move forward in the life that he wants for himself, that he needs to finally forgive himself for everything and then I let him cry some more because he needs to.

We sit like this for hours until my phone rings and as I reach to answer it he tries to move away but I tighten my arms rubbing soothing circles on his back to let him know I have him and I am not letting go.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Bella are you okay? Where are you? Why didn't you answer the house phone?" Charlie questions

"Dad, I'm okay. I'm helping a friend and I didn't answer the house phone because I'm not at the house, I'm at my other house."

"Your other house? Don't you mean our house?" I smile at that.

"No Dad. I bought some property and had a house built on the outskirts of Forks. I was unsure of whether you would want anything to do with me at the time, but I was going to come and find you anyway. But can we discuss this when I get home, are you done for the night, on your way home?"

"Yes, Bella. I'll meet you at home. I love you."

"I love you too Dad, see you soon."

Hanging up I continue to rub soothing circles on Jaspers back as his arms tighten around me. "Helping a friend? Is that what I am to you?" he murmurs as his arms tighten around me some more.

"No Jasper, you are and will be more than that. I am hoping that you will be my soul and life mate. But I know with everything that has happened recently as well as with this new information I've given you you need some time to figure things out and that's okay because I've waited this long already."

Lifting his head gently between my hands I look deep into his eyes and say lovingly, "Take as much time as you need darlin'. I'll be waiting."

He laughs and murmurs against my lips, "I love the sound of that endearment coming from these lips. Thank you Bella for everything," before kissing me deeply and passionately.

We kiss some more before pulling away, getting up and heading out. I lock up and hop on my motorcycle, reeving the engine and speeding down the driveway hotly pursued by Jasper in his truck. I recloak the property and head home with Jasper following behind me to make sure I'm safe. I pull up just as Charlie does and wave at Jasper who honks in acknowledgement as he heads home as well to think about everything.

Walking up to Charlie I hug him and we walk towards the house when I feel Edward lurking in the woods. Pushing Charlie in the house I turn to close and lock the door, take a deep breath as my eyes blaze blood red and I whisper, "KEEP OUT AND AWAY" then think "PROTECT JASPER."

Heading into the kitchen I heat up left overs for the both of us as we sit down and discuss my house, his day and a little of the future. I explain to him again how I bought the property before I saw him at the funeral and how I was going to come and live there while I spent time getting to know him all over again. He tries to apologize again and I shush him up then send him off to bed letting him know that there is nothing to apologize for or forgive and everything happens for a reason.

We hug for a long time, taking comfort in the fact that we have found we need each other now and that everything will work out for the best.

However, little do we know the darkness that will come to envelop us in the near future.


	6. Chapter 6 Pieces of the Truth

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

**Pieces of the Truth **

The next day after school I mentally ask Jasper if he will come with me for my meeting with Carlisle and Esme because the information I am about to give them will be for his benefit as well.

After everyone is comfortable I start out with, "The Volturri will fall and Carlisle you will be asked to create a new royal family."

Silence greets my statement and I let them take their time is assimilating that little bit of information so I close my eyes and send them a picture of Aro ordering my death as the family stands around me. I also include in the picture Marcus and Caius as well as Alec and Jane surrendering because they have grown tired of this life. However, they stand on trial for their deeds and attempt to make amends for what they have done.

"Why does Aro order your death?" asks Carlisle and Esme at the same time.

I take a deep breath and open my eyes brimming with tears because I don't want to be the one that tears the family apart. Then I say, "I don't know if I should give you that bit of information yet because there are things that have not happened and I don't know how to prevent those things from happening. Also if those things don't happen other things will not fall into place and some things are not for me to tell are they Carlisle?"

They all look confused until Carlisle realizes exactly what I am talking about, his face contorts in pain when the realization hits him and he gets up to pace as both Jasper and Esme look between him and me in confusion.

Carlisle comes to stand behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder in comfort and understanding then turns to Jasper and says, "Alice is not the first woman Edward has been with nor is your marriage the first one that he's destroyed and his trips overseas have not always been about education but more about drinking human blood."

Jasper and Esme are shocked speechless as I look up at Carlisle in pain. "You are right it is not your place to tell but mine and I should have done so long ago, maybe Alice and Jasper would still be together."

Jasper speaks up, "Edward was not the first person she had an affair with, just the longest. When I met her in that coffee shop I was coming out of the darkness that was about to swallow me whole, she was the brightest star that guided me out but I was not her only lover. Yes, she married me but I think it was more for convenience than anything else and at the time I didn't mind. Then I fell in love with her and even though I knew she was not in love with me, I stayed because she kept me from returning to the darkness. I stayed because I didn't think I could go on by myself and I truly thought and think of you guys like the family that I never had."

I get up to hug Jasper as he continues, "After a few years I thought it would end but I guess I was wrong, her visions kept me with the family and that is where I most wanted to be. I have learned a lot from Carlisle and Esme and this is where I am meant to be, especially now that Bella has come into my life. I soon realized that Alice used her visions to manipulate the environment and situations around her, I only realized that a couple of years after I finally got here with you guys because I didn't believe she was always telling us the truth where her visions are concerned. After half a century I finally got tired of being manipulated and stopped listening to what she said about her visions, yes they are mostly subjective but she does not always give you the option of making it subjective and since Edward is the only one who can read her mind I did not actually know whether what she was telling us was the truth or not."

Carlisle walks over and sits beside Esme taking her hands between his saying quietly, "I realize that he's our first son but he's out of control, I don't know how many times I've had to get him out of trouble because of his need to live dangerously. Edward lost his way a long time ago and I have been trying my best to steer him back, but I can no longer deny that maybe this is how he wants to live his life. You know I abhor violence of any kind, more so any violence that has to deal with killing one of our own kind, but there have been several vampires that I have had to destroy to protect Edward from death."

At this statement Esme gasps shocked, "Carlisle!" withdrawing her hands from his and standing up to pace back and forth behind me.

I stand up intending to walk out the door to give them some privacy when Esme asks, "Bella where are you going? Please don't leave on our account. This is your home."

"I'm not leaving, I was just going to give you guys some privacy since this appears to be a family matter and right now I'm not really family." Looking down I say quietly, "There are still lots of secrets you guys will find out about a family member that will tear this family apart before it can be rebuilt. It was never my intention to be the cause of this, however it does appear that I will be the catalyst and in all honesty I'm having enough of a time with that information as it is."

Esme comes to me, pulls me into a hug murmuring, "You are not at fault here simply because you will be forcing us to face the truth, I for one know that truth hurts more so because it's being kept from you by a family member that you thought you trusted and because you put your life in their hands. From what I see of you and Jasper being together, you will be an integral part of this family, which I am extremely happy about because I have never seen Jasper this happy in all the time that he has been with us. I would rather you enter this family in truth and love, than based on lies."

Pulling me back over to Jasper she sits me down next to him clasping our hands together, then sits down on the couch next to Carlisle, "Now Carlisle please continue, and tell me what else I need to know about my "prodigal son" so I know why I'm going to be kicking him out of the family, or at least banning him from the family. I honestly haven't a clue nor have I decided yet but I would like to have all the information before I approach him."

Carlisle looks at her, then at Jasper and then at me before continuing, "There are probably several nomad covens that he has crossed and I'm hoping it does not come back to haunt us. I'm pretty sure there are many more that will come out of the woodworks in an attempt to get back at him or something along those lines. I've lost a few friends along the way because Edward either had an affair or attempted to have an affair with their mates. In my attempts to shield the family from his past misdeeds, I think I might have endangered you more and at this point I'm unsure of how to go about fixing the problem because if by chance we have to fight another coven or the Volturri some of those who would have stood with us before may not now. Honestly, I don't want this to destroy what family we have left and if removing him from the family helps, then I don't see how we can afford not too."

Jasper squeezes my hand when he feels how anxious I am when Esme asks, "How long has this been going on Carlisle? I know I'm probably not going to like the answer but please tell me."

Carlisle takes a deep breath and whispers, "Off and on for the last 50 years or so. When he goes overseas to Europe, France, Paris and every where else he's been – it's worse because he has some friends over there who are not vegetarian drinkers. It's why he spent so much time over there these last couple of years and he's been doing it a lot more lately. It's where he met that woman – Victoria and that was the worst one because her mate is vindictive and lethal vowing revenge over Edward when he least expects it. He's the one that worries me the most because I've been concerned that no matter where we live he will come back to harm someone in the family as well. I apologize for keeping this information from you but know that I was/and still am trying to protect you and the family."

Esme sighs and says, "Carlisle, while I truly do appreciate the fact that you are trying to keep the family safe, it shows me that you do care deeply for our well-being, I however, do not appreciate the fact that you have kept something this important from me that concerns the family. I forgive you, but I do not want you to withhold any other information, whether you think it's pertinent or not."

Carlisle hugs her whispering, "I will tell you everything from here on out, no matter what it is. I love you so much Esme and I could not live without having you in my life. No more secrets." Esme whispers, "I love you too and I feel exactly the same way."

I finally speak up asking, "Are you going to inform the rest of the family about what we've been discussing?"

Jasper smirks and says, "You already know Rose is going to be pissed and Emmett is going to want to rip something to shreds, preferably Edward when he finds out the danger he's put the family and possibly Rose in. Are you going to wait until Edward screws up again or just confront him about the past then ask him to leave when you get back?" looking at Esme.

Carlisle looks to Esme as well and says, "I leave that up to you since he is our first son and the closest to you."

Esme takes a deep breath, "I don't want to do that to him without him knowing what he did wrong, but I can't blame him for his past misdeeds that I didn't know about. However, it's his past misdeeds that has possibly put this family in danger and now that I know about them I would like to speak to him to get his side of the story, see if he's remorseful in any way. But in all honesty, I can't condone how he's been acting, even if I'm just now finding out why, especially this last situation with Alice because that was just completely uncalled for. More so because it's family and he should have known better, but he's my son and I love him! I want to understand or see if he can explain himself to me and to the family of why he would put us in danger like this. Let me talk to him first and then I will decide what to do."

"Carlisle you asked before why Aro wants me dead? It's because when I become a vampire I will be one of the most powerful ones, more so than him and his three brothers, he feels threatened by this especially because I do not want to join him. In one of my visions he finds out about me and it's still too blurry to see how he does, I feel as if there is something in the vision that I am missing and every time I try to see more of it the more out of focus it becomes. In not joining Aro, he feels insulted but it's also because he needs the help from being overthrown by another faction that would be just as cruel as he is. Even with all those in his collection up to that point he has no chance of winning. You know Aro has a way of collecting people he feels will benefit him and also that there are some who would like to see him fall and take power for themselves."

Jasper looks at me, "Wait you said when you become a vampire? Do you know when that happens? How that happens? Who changes you and why?"

Pulling my hand from his I stand up and wander over to the window looking out before I feel his hands on my shoulders turning me around. He cups my cheek with his cool hand and I lean into it savoring the contact while I whisper, "You change me Jasper right after....."

"Right after what? Talk to me Darlin', please" Jasper pleads with me as I open my eyes and stare into his.

"I can't tell you that Jasper, I don't know how you will feel about the information I give you, it might change the outcome and I for one love how this ends. Please trust me when I say everything will work out because it's meant to. I have seen that you are happier than you have ever been and it makes me love you more because of it. I am not Alice, I am not doing this to manipulate you in any way, just to bring you the happiness and love that you have been missing since you were human. I LOVE YOU now and for eternity, please trust me Jasper. PLEASE?"

Jasper is quiet looking deep into my eyes as he processes this new information and apparently he finds what he's looking for because he says quietly "Alright, Bella I trust you and I love you too, now and for eternity."

_Unfortunately, Esme kept putting off and putting off her talk with Edward because of her love for him and it didn't look like she wanted to face the truth about her son. It would take a tremendous tragedy for her to finally see who he truly is but by then it will be too late._

_1 month later_

So far this was the worst day of my life since coming to Forks, other than having Jasper in my life right now, and it's all because of that douche Edward. I have now been in Forks for 6 months and spending time getting to know Jasper better has been the highlight of my existence here. He told me he wanted to keep information about us to himself for the time being and I was okay with that since I have waited for him for so long and now he's finally in my life, I was pretty much willing to give him the space that he needed. Until Edward decided to make his move........

My day started off with Edward showing up staring at me from the woods surrounding my house during my early morning meditation time. I had started taking the time to meditate more often so my emotions would not overload on me again. Anyway, it seems he tried to attack the deer and doe I put under protection and followed them back to my house since he was curious why he could not touch them. Even with my eyes closed I could still feel him there, maybe it was because of the stench that rolled off him in waves.

"Yes, Edward" I called with my eyes still closed since he does not know I already know he is there, he can be such a douche sometimes, more often than not these days. I wonder if he has always smelled this way of if it's just something that has begun to come out in the last couple of years, he smells kind of clammy with a woodsy scent – not really all that attractive, maybe I am the only one that smells it. But I recognize him because his has the same stench I smelled from my stalker scent when I first arrived here in Forks, although now there are these feelings he sends me of possessiveness mixed with arrogance that seems to radiate from him whenever he is near me.

I open my eyes to see him standing there shifting his gaze between me and the deers, then back to me as his eyes rake slowly down the length of my body. I couldn't really blame him since I was only wearing a sports bra and some shorts sitting Indian style on the pillow. I roll my eyes and snort in disgust whispering "Hi, sweeties" to the deer and baby as I reach out to pet them before shooing them back into the forest.

He offers me his hand and being courteous I take it and let him pull me into a standing position, but even after I was standing he would not let my hand go and reached out to cup my cheek attempting to dazzle me. He's taken aback when I just stare at him without falling and ask if there was something else he wanted.

He asks me, "I was wondering if you would go out with me? You know, so we can get to know each other better," while smiling arrogantly and assuming that he has dazzled me into accepting..

Closing the distance between us I reach up and grip his upper arms to steady myself as I slowly run my nose from his chin across his jaw and down the side of his neck before releasing him and stepping back as he growls.

"Edward, I don't believe that would be a good idea since I'm not interested in leading you on or playing any of your games." I say stepping back further to put more distance between us.

Disbelief, shock then anger crosses his face before he snarls, "You're not interested in me?!?!?!?"

"Sorry, Edward I'm really not" I say calmly picking up the pillow.

"Every girl in this school would kill to date me and you don't WANT ME?!?!?!?!?"

"No, Edward and I'm interested in someone else" I say as calmly as I did before.

He snarls then growls, "Who is my competition?!!!"

"That's none of your business," I say calmly again and turn to leave as he lunges at me but I am ready for him and I think "HOLD" before fully facing him.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be Edward. Since I will be spending time with your family I would like us to remain friends, but I don't have to."

He struggles against the binding I have over him growling, "This isn't over Bella!!! I will have you, you will be mine and no one else can have you."

"This conversation is over, Edward" I say as I free him and flex my fingers at the same time sending him flying 50 feet through the air deep into the woods.

_Knowing that Edward is a ticking time bomb waiting to happen, I am glad that I make the time to meditate because I am going to need all the strength I have to deal with this douche. I push the incident from my mind and continue inside to get ready for school, making sure to keep the enchantments up around those I love and seriously considered binding Edward but could not because that would be taking away someone's free will, so for the time being I let him be._

The week has been so trying that I decide to go down to La Push and visit with Jacob, I drove down to his house in the BMW laughing because my red floor length halter sun dress matched the car. I pulled into the driveway just as the door opened with Jacob and two of his friends coming out, I frowned as I was getting out of the car because Jacob seemed to have grown several feet since I last saw him. Jacob turns to look at me with this weird expression on his face as he introduces his two friends to me.

"Bella this is Sam and Embry, two of my friends from back in the day." He says walking up to me slowly but not giving me the usual bear hug that I expect so I know something is wrong.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you" as I shake their hands, noticing that their hands feel like they are on fire and I have to control myself from setting their hands aflame or cooling it down with some ice.

I turn to Jake smiling hugely and ask, "What? No bear hug today Jake. I kind of miss having to gasp for breath."

Jacob looks between his two friends, watching Sam longer than Embry, then at me before enveloping me in a hug nothing like what he usually gives me, and I pull back quickly because it feels like he is burning up just like his two friends so I frown again and raise my hand to test his forehead asking, "Jake are you feeling alright, you feel like you're burning up? You're not coming down with anything are you?"

He glances at his friends, who subtly shake their heads no before turning back to me and saying, "No I feel alright, maybe just a little tired."

But for some reason I instinctively know what is going on without them even telling me and although I am extremely happy for him I can't believe it. "NO! NO! NO!" I gasp out loud, "It can't be, FUCKING A!!!" I snarl "Can't I have at least one human friend?!?!?!"

Trying to play it off as Sam sniffs the air and Embry starts shaking and trembling, Jacob rushes between them and me saying urgently, "Please Sam, not her I didn't tell her!!! I don't understand how she knows....Please Sam!!"

I shove Jacob to the side, hold out my palm towards them and then close it sharply taking away their anger and leaving all three shocked in silence. "I know about what you are, Jacob, about what all three of you are. I know you guys are protectors and that you would not do anything to hurt me and, no, I knew about you guys the first time I saw you. No one told me about you guys it's just something that I know just like I know what the Cullens are. It's me, not you, and I'm hoping you will not run away from me when you find out the truth about me - that I'm different than most people. I wanted to tell you sooner but I've been unsure and didn't know if you still want to be friends with me especially after I tell you some things of what I have seen in the future. Shall we go over to Sam's and talk, I would really like to meet Emily and I think I might be able to help her Sam, not because I want to trick you guys but because I know how much you love her and want her to be happy."

I spent the rest of the day talking to Jacob, Sam, and Embry about my powers and knowing about them, how my powers were going to increase when I finally turned 18. I told them everything from the first time I saw Jasper when I was a baby up until meeting the Cullens. They laughed when I showed them images and scenes from when I was growing up and they tell me about how it feels to phase and run wild in the forest. I tell them about falling in love with Jasper before I even met him and about how we are destined to be together, then I tell them about how nice the Cullens are except for Edward, then I show them some of the visions that I have been having before I met them. I tell them to keep an eye out on Edward because things will get dicey in the near future and I believe I earn their respect for giving them the information that I did.

Afterwards I take them all out for a drive in my car, letting each one of them drive to their hearts content and we all return home with lots to think about and ponder over. I am glad that I told them about me so that they are not surprised in the future when things start to happen, but unfortunately I don't tell them what happens to me because I don't think they would have been able to handle it, I know I'm not even though I know it happens.

**Wednesday at school**

After the talk with with Carlisle and Esme as well as Jasper I was finally able to put some more pieces together. Jasper and I have decided to explore this deep attraction that we have towards each other and I reminded him of what I said the night of our talk, that I would be patient and be here when he felt ready to move on with the happiness that is in store for him. What he needs most is a friend who will become the love of his life.

When I am walking towards the cafeteria I hear a wolf whistle and then a musical voice call my name as I turn around to see Jasper running humanly slow towards me so I lean back against the wall waiting for him to catch up. Smiling at seeing him so much more relaxed and carefree than when I originally meet him and his family at my house.

His smile is so contagious and outgoing that I can't help but catch on to it as lust fills my body while I watch him walk the last couple of feet towards me and seeing him in those painted on jeans with those cowboy boots makes me tremble with desire that an image conjures up in my mind of myself straddling him naked on a horse with just those boots on - fucking me hard as the horse gallops through an open meadow.

I am so distracted by that image that I don't see him standing in front of me until his palm caresses my cheek, cupping it softly as I lean into his cool touch, then my cheeks flame crimson as I realize that he can actually feel the amount of lust coursing through my body right now. I look up to see him watching me intently and smirking at me as he feels the waves of lust coming off of me, my breath catches as he steps closer until I'm pinned to the wall and he asks huskily with a southern drawl, "Darlin' what I wouldn't give to know what you're thinking about that has you slamming all that lust at me? I can barely stand here without taking you right now in this hallway with everyone watching us?"

Smiling seductively as I press up against him I ask demurely, "What would you be willing to give?"

He groans and grinds his body into mine making me wet from just the feel of his body pressed up against me as I reach out to grip his waist just to keep me steady when my knees buckle from the intense waves of lust he's sending me.

He nuzzles my neck, running his nose up to my ear as he whispers heatedly, "I bet I could make you tell me," before placing his hands flat against the wall to anchor himself as he grinds his erection hard against me sending a tsunami of lust and pleasure coursing through me. I whimper out a low groan as I lean my head against his shoulder then whimper some more as my knees finally do buckle from the orgasm that rips through my body. Dame what this man does to me has got to be illegal or close to it.

He growls and wraps one of his arm around my waist to keep me from making a fool of myself as he smells my arousal through my pants which makes him tighten his arm around my waist grinding and thrusting his hard cock against my core as I am hit with more after shocks of both our lusts combined.

"FUCK!!! Bella I want you so badly but part of me is glad we're in the middle of school and out in the open or else I wouldn't hold myself back from taking you right here, right now."

Taking several deep breaths I pull myself together whispering how unfair that was as he chuckles and whispers back there's no fairness in passion and lust before grabbing my hand and showing me he's still rock hard.

I push him away thanking the Goddess that the female bathroom is right next to me and stumble my way in and to a stall. My panties are completely soaked through and I think of the perfect payback as I pull them off, folding them up and clean myself up before walking back out to see him leaning against the wall he just had me pinned against. I walk towards him, take my panties and shove them down the front of his pants and into his boxers until they are pressed up against him cock. I rub the soaked panties up and down his cock smiling as he groans in frustration before pulling my hand free then coating his lips with my juices before sticking my fingertips in my mouth and licking them clean.

As I walk away to the cafeteria for lunch, I laugh hearing a low growl echo behind me as I open the door and head to the lunch line, smiling even wider when my eyes make contact with Edward.

As I sit down next to Angela, I glance up to see Jasper enter licking his lips and walk over to sit with his siblings, then get into a heated argument with both Edward and Alice who look over in my direction – Edward with anger and Alice with jealousy dripping from her pores. As the bell rings and the cafeteria starts to empty I watch as Jasper looks at me grinning wickedly before getting up and walking towards me with a seriously determined expression on his face.

I vaguely remember hearing Angela and the others from my table flee to escape and make it to class as Jasper stares at me intently, I open up to him when he reaches me and says, "Just follow my lead" before pulling me out of my chair with one arm around me waist with his other hand fisting in my hair as he brushes my lips softly with his before crushing mine completely under his.

My mind blanks and centers on our lips pressed together moving as one, he counters and I balance then vice versa until he opens his lips slightly sliding his cold wet tongue along my bottom lip teasingly since he knows I am already willing. As I open my mouth I inhale his scent – a mix of forest musk, cherries blossoms and apple pie with cinnamon topping. That's the first time I have taken the time to inhale his scent and it blows my mind wide open as our tongues duel in equality, neither one of us fighting for domination of the other. We finally pull apart breathing heavily as our foreheads rest against each others attempting to catch our breaths – or rather while I catch my breath.

"FUCKING A!!!" I whisper lowly as it finally comes to my attention that some time has passed and the only ones in the lunch room are me, him and his family – Emmett's laughing loudly as Rose is snickering and smirking at Alice and Edward, who can't seem to contain his rage at our PDA, and Alice looks close to tears with such an expression of heartache on her face that I almost feel sorry for her. ALMOST.

Emmett comes up to stand next to us with an arm around my shoulders in half a hug while slapping Jasper on the back and wiggling his eyebrows between the two of us snickering at Jasper, "Jasper!!! MY MAN!!!! You've been holding out on me and Bella welcome to the family, it's going to be great to have another sister especially one who still blushes."

He laughs some more as my cheeks flame red and I duck my head against Jaspers shoulders who then nuzzles my hair as he inhales the scent of it and me. My arms tighten around his waist sinking my nails into his skins and giggling as he hisses in pleasure then start purring deep in his chest so when I raise my head to look in his eyes he's staring at me ignoring his family and whispers, "You REALLY DO know what you do to me, don't you?" as he sends me a wave of love.

I smile nodding my head and reply, "Because you do the exact same thing to me" as I return his love combined with my own.

I am so caught up in Jasper that I don't see Edward rush up to us and pull me roughly from his arms yelling at me, "HIM!!?!?!?! You're passing ME up for HIM!!?? The MUDERER!?!?!" shaking me roughly.

Just before Jasper is about to step forward I snap my head towards him as my eyes blaze swirling black and red with fury. He steps back in shock as does Emmett when they both see my eyes and how utterly enraged I am.

Edward yanks roughly on my arm again before placing both hands on my arms and shaking me roughly. I turn to him slowly as wind comes out of nowhere blowing my hair around my face, the others look up and dark clouds fill the sky with thunder and lightening but no rain and the tables in the cafeteria start to levitate, then Edward hisses as the fingers of his hands wrapped around my arms catch fire and start to move up his arms.

Everyone is shocked and fails to move until the flames are up his shoulders and he's shrieking like a girl in fear, then and only then do Jasper and Emmett make a move towards me with Emmett grabbing Edward and covering his mouth as Rose holds Alice back so she can't get in the way of Jasper who moves towards me.

Jasper moves in front of me and cradles my face between his hands calling my name repeatedly and urgently, "BELLA!!! BELLA!!! BELLA!!!! LOOK AT ME!!! LOOK AT ME!!! LOOK AT ME!!! Bella, Darlin' I LOVE YOU!! Please come back to me."

As quickly as it started, everything stopped and my eyes return to normal as the flames subside from Edwards arms leaving black soot. Alice rushes to Edward who is too stunned to say anything yet, while Rose rushes to Emmett and hugs him in relief.

"Jasper" I whisper as my eyes return to normal and I see him standing in from of me feeling his fear _**for**_ me and not _**of **_me. He sends me calmness and tranquility as he replies, "Yes, sweetheart, I'm right here" before pulling me into his arms as everyone stands around in silence.

Then Edward growls at Jasper before attempting to lunge at him again, I turn in Jasper's arms facing Edward and wave my hand in front of me ripping him from Emmett's grasp and holding him in midair, "You just never learn!!! DO YOU!?!?!?" I seethed.

"You have NO claim on me! NOW or EVER!!!. I am not yours. I. AM. JASPER'S!! and if you don't BACK. THE. FUCK. OFF!!! I will destroy you!!! I will pull you apart piece by piece!!! Is that what you want Edward?!?!?" I continue beginning to get enraged again as my I spread my finger apart which spread eagles him still in midair and I am about to pull his arms off when Jasper tightens his arms around me sending me calming waves. Not enough to put me out but enough to dull my rage and release him.

I struggle a little more as the fury of my anger leaves me then calm completely upon hearing him say, "Darlin' Please. Now that I've found you I can't lose you like this. We're still at school, calm down for me, please and we'll leave right now. Killing is not something you can come back from baby," he turns me around and looks me in the eyes, "believe me I know, darlin'. I don't want to lose you. Please?"

Wrapping my arms around him and pressing my face into his shoulders I let the calming waves he's sending me seep through my body as I whisper, "Please Jasper take me away from here before I kill him now,"

I hear him murmur to his siblings to head home before him and to call Carlisle and Esme on the way as he continues to run his hands up and down my back soothingly. "Is this that first time that has happened? The lightening and thunder was extremely sexy and hot," he chuckles as I relax more into his arms before he walks us over to pick up my bag.

As I'm standing there quietly contemplating what has happened I realize that this is the beginning of the crisis for my future and I start to feel really anxious, scared and uneasy with what's happened wondering if there is a little bit of darkness buried inside me waiting to come out. Then Jasper walks up to me cupping my face between his hands again, bending down until his eyes meet mine and says, "No matter what happens, I'm not afraid, I'm not leaving you. I never will and I will ALWAYS be here for you. I love you Bella and I am not afraid to shout it to the world."

I reach up pressing his hands closer and reply, "I love you too, Jasper, so very much" before kissing him gently.

"Let's get out of here and get this over with, I want to get away for the weekend or just spend the time at my house. I think I have come up with an invisibility spell that can blanket my entire property" I giggle hopping on to my bike as Jasper slides on my helmet for me.

"I would love that, spending the weekend at you place" he says before running over to his truck.

Reeving the engine I pull our of the parking lot with Jasper following behind me in his truck and twenty minutes later we are pulling up the Cullen house where Emmett, Rose and Esme are waiting out front on the porch for us. The minute I park and pull of my helmet Emmett rushes towards me, lifting me off the bike and pulling me into a bear hug yelling, "That was FUCKING AWESOME, Bella. The sweetest part was him hanging in midair spread eagled, unable to move. Can you do that again? You know just to show Carlisle and Esme? Huh? Please?"

"Emmett!" scold Esme smiling just a little in amusement at Emmett's enthusiasm.

"Emmett....can't....breathe....human..." I gasp as he lets me go and sets me down on my feet near Jasper.

"Jasper, bro, bet you didn't know she had it in her. Better not piss her off, man. Imagine what else she can do. DUDE! What was that thing with the fire and setting his arms aflame?!?! SWWWEEEEETTTTT!!"

"I'm sorry Esme. I know he's your son and all but...."

"That's okay Bella. These things happen."

"Yeah, Bella. SHIT HAPPENS and that SHIT is named Edward Cullen" says Rose chuckling, "I was kinda hoping you would set him completely on fire because that shit was COOL!!!"

'Rose!!! not you too!!" Esme exclaims shocked, "I know you guys don't like him right now but please, I would like to keep our family in some semblance of cohesion."

"Sorry Mom," Rose says quietly but still grinning as Alice appears at the door looking like she wants in on the conversation and to say something to me. I completely ignore her and knowing how much she loves to shop I ask Rose, "Rose I was wondering if we could start spending some time together – maybe like a mini shopping spree, Angela has been wanting to go shopping to find an outfit for her date with Ben this weekend."

"Really, Bella, wow...... I would love that, especially to be able to spend time with the you so we can get to know each other better. I'm really sorry about the other day, I'm just feeling over-protective of what's left of my family. But I realize that you are going to be a part of it and I see you truly care for my "twins" well-being and that says a lot about the kind of person that you are. This is the only family that I have," turning to glare at Alice, "and I'll be damned if it explodes because of your fuck-up."

Smirking at Alice for a moment feeling the jealousy she's sending out about both Rose's statement and our shopping expedition I feel slightly bad goading her like that but will not apologize until she faces her bad decisions and apologizes to her family.

"Can I speak with Jasper alone for a moment please and then we can get started" I ask the group.

Esme says, "Take your time Carlisle should be here in a little while and I forced Edward to go hunting" as everyone heads back into the house with Alice the last to go.

Turning to Jasper I wrap my arms around his waist hugging him tightly and whispering, "I've never done this with anyone else before so please don't move and stay calm."

Jasper cradles my face between his cool hands leaning forward to brush his lips gently across mine several time saying "I trust you Bell, feel how much I love you." Sending me so much love and trust that I can wrap it around myself like a blanket which I do before cradling his face between my hands as I lean my forehead against his.

I expand my shield enveloping him then extending it about 50 feet in all directions including the house, I think "FREEZE" and then I pull away, taking his hand and walking him into the house to show him what happened.

Everyone inside the house is frozen solid as I have stopped time within this little bubble except for the two of us – Emmett is tilted side playing on the Wii, Rose is on the couch midway through a magazine as she buffs her nails, Alice is halted mid step coming down the stairs, Esme is paused walking through the kitchen door carrying food for me and Edward is paused coming through the double doors leading to the side porch off the living room.

"Because I am holding your hand you are not affected by the freeze. This is one of the reasons Aro and The Volturri want me so badly and because my power will increase exponentially when I become a vampire," I tell him.

"No....Bella....We..." Jasper stutters.

"I've seen it happen Jasper and since I am eternally yours already I don't mind making it permanent so I can spend eternity with you. However, the other reason that I did this is because I want to tell you something that I have been keeping from you and I don't want it to be a surprise when I bring it up" I say pushing him into a chair and straddling his lap, to which he groans and closes his eyes.

Giggling, I try not to tease him by wiggling around on his lap but instead take his hands and wrap them around my waist saying, "We can play in the gutter this weekend but for now pay attention please, Jasper. I'm sitting like this because I want to distract you from the anger that will build in you when I tell you this."

"Distract me from what, Bella?" Jasper asks stiffening, "What happened?"

Taking a deep breath I say, "Edward has been stalking me since I arrived here and then he threatened me about 2 months ago, telling me that I was his and no one else could have me. I told him that I was already taken and he demanded to know who his competition was and that he would hurt him once he found out who it was. He seemed extremely angry and agitated that I didn't want him, telling me that I should feel special that he wants to get to know me since all the girls at school and every woman he knows wants him, that they are all eager and would kill to date him. I told him that he shouldn't make things harder because I would eventually be part of the family and that I would like us to remain friends.

He lunges at me and I stop him in mid air and he tells me that this wasn't over, that he would have me, I would be his, blah blah blah. By then I was pissed off and I told him the conversation was over and sent him flying back into the woods. He's kept being persistent and no matter how often I tell him no, he just keeps coming back, so this afternoon at lunch it came to a head and I exploded because he's not listening to me."

By the end of my little tirade Jaspers arms had tightened until I was flush against him completely with my arms wrapped around his neck and he was smiling lecherously at me, "Pissed off Bella is so fucking sexy" he growls before attacking my lips as I hear a car pull into the beginning of the driveway.

I pull back my shield to just the two of us ignoring the gasps as I sink my hands into his hair tilting my head to the side while opening my mouth and slipping my tongue across his bottom lip before sucking it into my mouth and holding it hostage for a few seconds until he growls deeper in his chest. I feel wetness pool between my legs as he purrs in pleasure when my teeth graze across his bottom lip as I release it and he tightens his arms around my waist as I start to grind my core against his hard erection.

He bombards me with pure unfiltered lust and I moan then pull away and nuzzle my face into his neck then smile and open my mouth biting him gently then slamming him with all the lust and love I am feeling to which he roars and loses control, doubles it and sending it back at me as he thrusts up against me making me lose complete control as I blanket the room in lust and pleasure knocking everyone to their knees.

Trembling and shuddering in pleasure, I close my eyes in concentration and calm the room down completely with my face still buried in his neck as I ask him mind to mind to please apologize for me as I work to rein in my powers.

Jasper murmurs huskily, "Bella apologizes for that display of emotion, please forgive her she's trying to rein it in. Just give her a moment to calm down." as his hands run soothingly up and down my back.

"DUDE!!!! That was Bella!!!! SWEET!!!!!!!! Jasper, you are one lucky man," exclaims Emmett as Edward growls in anger and Alice hisses in jealousy and anger, to which I, without looking, whip my arm out pointing fingers at the two of them and close my fist shut effectively silencing them.

Pulling my arm back I wrap it back around Jasper's shoulders anchoring myself as I sit up and look him in the eyes. Seeing he staring back at me with all the love that I feel for him effectively calms me down some more as I run my fingers through his hair a few times, sending waves of calmness and tranquility around the room before standing up.

I face the room with my hand in Jaspers just as Carlisle enters the room asking what the problem is.

Emmett shouts, "BELLA is AWESOME and I CAN'T WAIT for her to join the family!!"

"Me either," says Rose grinning madly.


	7. Chapter 7 Soul Mate Love

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME. **

Soul Mate Love

**Six Months Later**

The day dawned bright and beautiful as I go about my daily ritual of meditating, however this time I got up extra early and spend several hours in the backyard meditating and strengthening my shield. After the excitement from the day of the cafeteria incident Carlisle thought it would be best if I spent as much time as possible meditating. I realized that not dealing effectively with the passing of Renee as well as the stress of the situation with Charlie and finally meeting the Cullens – and my life mate Jasper, he is so fucking sexier in person – everything was too much for my emotions and psyche to handle.

I've come to the realization that my powers are controlled by my emotions and, obviously, will continue to increase in strength and I need to take every precaution to control myself and my emotions. When I believe I am as strong as I can be I come out of my trance to see the same two deers sitting in front of me and I reach out with both hands rubbing their noses before sending them back to the forest and returning to the house to prepare for school. But right before I enter the house I bring in clouds to cover the sun, so nothing will prevent Jasper from coming to school today.

With the exception of Edward and Alice the family seemed to take mine and Jaspers relationship extremely well. When I am not at school, spending time with Charlie or Jasper I am hanging with Rose, we spend lots of time together getting to know each other and just having a sister time of it. We spend time between looking over my car – she has fallen in love with it and is helping me get to know her better, we are even trying to pick a name out for her. When we are not looking over my car we are going over fashion magazines, shopping or having girl nights where we pamper ourselves as much as possible.

I have yet to include Alice, for one because Rose becomes hostile towards her every time she is around and two Alice seems to be having a hard time with accepting my relationship with Jasper, even though she was the one in the wrong and has not accepted responsibility for her actions yet. I honestly believe if she did that then things between the family would start to get better. As for Edward, he has been told by both Carlisle and Jasper to refrain from coming near me, and he has heeded the instruction so far, but something tells me to keep my guard up when he's around.

Emmett is the big brother I have not been able to live without, although he is very protective of me, he's not overly protective of me and lets me handle myself, knowing that I can – he's been trying to get me to hang Edward in midair again which makes me laugh because I enjoyed that just as much as he did. He's been teaching me how to fight and some self-defense moves that I will be practicing once the renovations to the house are complete. When we are not practicing we are beating each other on video games, so far we are both evenly matched, although when I win he claims its because I used my powers, to which I laugh and show him what using my powers actually means. All in all, I am extremely happy because these are the siblings I would have loved to have growing up, but am glad that I have them now. I have also been spending time with Esme in her garden because we both like to commune with nature and she enjoys hearing my opinion of what to plant and how they might look good.

With Carlisle I get the opportunity to work on my powers and he has been helping me to learn more about them. I try to spend as much time as I can with him because my powers keep growing everyday and sometimes its quite unnerving. He's been doing research on trying to find out if there have ever been any others like me and so far we have still been able to keep me off the Volturri radar. I have been showing him some of the visions I have of the future involving his family and myself and we have had long discussions of them, mostly about the best way to handle them. I don't have to explain much to Esme because he tells her about them afterwards and they then discuss what to tell the family. I am loving every minute of being with this family and can't wait until I join them, hoping that Alice will come around by then – but then honestly not caring because she made her bed and now she has to sleep in it.

After my horrendous run-ins with Edward I spent as much time with someone else as possible to prevent a repeat of having to encounter him by myself and it gave me the opportunity to spend as much time with Jasper as possible. The more time we spend together the happier he seems to be and the more he comes out of his shell and with my ability to keep his bloodlust as bay our time together grew.

He told me about his human life – what he remembered of it, about life with Maria and the newborn wars, about his friends Peter and Charlotte – whom he helped escape and then came back for him. When he started to speak about life with Alice, he tensed up and became angry and I let him because he needed to get it out, that's when I was introduced to Jasper, God of War and I sent him waves or pride because not once during his angry venting did he bite me. Because by that time I had stopped using my power and he was completely sober from his own steam.

I got to know Jasper – the poet, Jasper – the thinker, Jasper – the reader, Jasper – the strategist, Jasper – the lover, Jasper – the compassionate one and all the other pieces of himself that he had kept hidden because of what others have wanted of him. He hungers for knowledge like I do and I love him more for it. He wants to travel around the world discovering the wonders of all cultures, seeing the sights, just spending time going from place to place experiencing new things and knowledge for himself. I enjoyed learning more about my soul/life mate realizing that no matter how much I learned now I was going to spend eternity learning more and I loved that even more.

After he shared his life with me I shared mine right back, from humorous stories about Renee to stories about growing up with both her and Charlie, I told him about the divorce and how hard it was on me, about visiting every two weeks during every other summer and how it broke my heart to leave him each and every time. I told him about what school was like in Phoenix and how I never fit it, about always being the oddball out. I laughed telling him about discovering my powers eat time and how when I was five Charlie came in to see all the toys in my room levitating in the air, how he quietly calmed me down and told me everything was going to be okay. We both laughed when I told him I could not remember what triggered it. I told him about being 10 years old and first discovering vampires were real when I had the visions of the meeting we had at my house.

I gazed into his eyes telling him how I started to fall in love with him after the first few visions of him, how I was in pain watching him burn for three days, how I cried when he entered his darkness phase, how I was so pissed off at Alice and Edward that I shattered the mirror and windows in my room because I was so enraged and couldn't control my tempter.

I told him about fearing Aro when I first saw him in my dream because I know how evil he is, about how the visions make and still make me afraid of not being able to control my destiny. I told him about wanting to have some semblance of control in my life because it's my life and I should be able to make my own decisions and learn from them without someone else telling me what I can and can not do.

Then he pulls me into his arms whispering how he feels there's something I've held back because he call feel my embarrassment, so without looking at him, I whisper, "You brought me my first orgasm without even touching me and I have been saving myself for you ever since."

He inhales sharply as I am hit with so much lust my eyes roll back in my head and my back arches as I moan, "Jasper" right before his lips crash down on mine. Our mouths move in synchronized movements, neither of us wanting to dominate the other but simply seeking equality.

Tightening his arms around me as I lean back on the couch pulling him with me, he groans out my name as I grind my core against him seeking the friction that my body is craving right now.

He growls in pleasure thrusting his hips against mine, smelling my arousal seeping into my panties and the pleasure builds in me making me want to show him how good it feels to me as I send him waves of the pleasure that is coursing through my body combined with all the love I have felt for him plus the love that I am feeling now. He grunts and buries his face in my neck as we continue tor thrust hard against each other, the pleasure building fast and white hot, before finally exploding from both of us soaking the room in lust. I hear him growl in my ear as he slams his hips against mine one last time, both of us trembling and shuddering as the aftershocks rock us both.

We lay there panting attempting to catch our breathes, trying to center ourselves then we both laugh at the same time realizing that we just had sex without actually taking our clothes off. I laugh some more as he whispers, "Well that was a first."

"You just said you wanted to try new things, didn't you?" I ask running my hands through his hair and sliding my lips up and down his jaw.

"That I did, that I did" he murmurs as we roll over on our sides and gaze at one another still basking in post-coital bliss.

"Is it too late to ask you to be my boyfriend"? I ask cupping his cheek as I giggle a little.

"Hmmmmm," he leans forward and kisses me gently, "I thought I was more than that."

"You are, but I'm pretty sure that title will be enough for Charlie to hear," I say rubbing my nose against his as I tighten my arms around him.

"Before I forget, I wanted to ask you – what are you doing the week after Christmas? I though maybe, you would want spend the week here with me," I murmur.

"What about Charlie?" Jasper asks running his hands up and down my spine.

"Well, I'll be spending Christmas Day with him and dinner on the reservation with Jacob and his father but then he's going up to Seattle for the week for some kind of convention. Since he knows about this place already I though we might be able to spend some quality time together."

Raising my head to look me in the eyes he whispers, "I would love to spend that week with you."

"EXCELLENT"

"So when do I get to meet Charlie?"

"How about Thanksgiving after dinner? I just want to keep you to myself a little while longer."

"Sounds great and you can keep me to yourself as long as you want."

"Jasper, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"What is it Darlin'?" "I want you to go and see Alice so you can both get closure, you don't have to forgive her yet or anything if you don't want, but I think this is something you might want to do so you can both move on peacefully."

Jasper stiffens in my arms and asks, "Why this Bella? Of all things why this?"

Instead of answering him I grab his face between my own and show him the vision of Alice with red eyes standing over a pile of bodies.

"What??!! Alice would never...."

"She would if she thinks and believes that you hate her and ever though you have eternity, it's a long time to waste hating someone. She would if Edward gets to her first and convinces her that you hate her, but I know you don't, I just feel that you are disappointed in her for not coming to you with the truth. Please do this for me, you'll soon understand why."

Pulling himself up until he is hovering over me and looking down into my eyes searching for something only he knows what, then he leans down and kisses me gently but passionately as we swap the emotions we are feeling – him – love, desire, awe and trust, me – understanding, encouragement, trust, compassion, love and desire.

Twenty minutes later we are both heading to our homes so he can go tie up loose ends before we can start our life together. Pulling up to the house I snarl in anger seeing Edward's Volvo sitting in the driveway next to Charlie's cruiser. I park my bike, hop off and head into the house to see Charlie sitting on the couch with Edward talking. I walk into the kitchen calling, "Charlie I'll have dinner ready in about 20 minutes."

Both of them come into the kitchen to watch me start dinner as Charlie says, "Edward stopped by to see you, something about a school project you guys have due next week."

Edward lifts up his books as I lift my right eyebrow as Charlie pulls a beer from the fridge.

"I'll let you two get to work, Bella take your time with dinner, I'll be watching the game, "Charlie says leaving us alone in the kitchen.

As soon as he's out of ear shot I coldly ask, "Why are you in my house?"

"Charlie let me in, apparently I look trust worthy enough."

I snort, "If he only knew. If Charlie gets hurt, I'll kill you, regardless of how Esme feels. Better yet, I'll do worse than kill you. There will be no place on this earth where you can hide, Edward, your family won't even be able to help or protect you."

"Charlie won't get hurt as long as you go out with me. I'll stay away from him and leave him out of this, but if you don't do as I say..."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" I am starting to get angrier at his conceit and arrogance.

"Do you realize you're family will be implicated in Charlie's death? Does your family know you're willing to sacrifice their existence for a conquest? How heartless are you, risking the lives of your family because I won't give you the time of day. The wolves would get involved because you killed a human in Forks. You would start a war with the wolves because I won't go out with you? " At this question his confidence starts to waver and is replaced by curiosity.

"Wait, how do you know about the wolves?"

"I know a lot about a lot of things you don't Edward, and the majority of these things I have already shared with your family, others I will share with Aro."

"You wouldn't?" He snarls. "Try me!!! I swear you better stay away from Charlie and stay away from me." I snarl right back.

"And if I don't?" he asks conceitedly. "Then death will be the least of your worries, as will be the confrontation with your family. I will NEVER go out with you or have anything to do with you. No matter how many times you ask, the answer will always be no because I. AM. NOT. INTERESTED!!!! NOW GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!!!!"

Growling under his breath and pissed off Edward looks every bit the vampire as he snarls, "You will regret this, you stupid human bitch. This will never be over, either you will be mine or Charlie will die" he snarls as he picks up his books and just as he walks out I swing my leg effectively and literally kicking his ass out the house, laughing as I see him fly over his car and his books scatter on the ground. I walk over and shut the front door locking it.

Taking a deep breath to get my fury under control I call, "Charlie dinner."

I hear the television click off as Charlie walks inhaling the air, "Smells good Bells." As he sits he asks, "Edward's a class mate of yours?"

"Yes, however that is all he is, Dad. I'm not interested in him, but his brother and no matter how many times I say no he keeps coming back for more. Before you ask, you will get to meet Jasper on Thanksgiving, we are getting to know each other better before I bring him to see you."

"Is there something I should be concerned about Bella."

"N-No Dad" I say quietly smiling "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I know" Charlie mutters looking down at the table.

"How long have you known, Dad?" I ask feeling that there is something he's not telling me.

"Your whole life Bells, since you were born, it's why your mom left and took you with her. She thought with you raised away from me, things would go back to normal."

"But this is not the time and not something that I'm ready to talk about right now Bells, I promise I will and don't think I don't love you because it just makes me love you more. I thought it would keep skipping generations, but I guess I was wrong."

"Dad, why do I get the feeling that you're holding something back from me besides my ancestry?"

"I am but I don't want....I don't think now is the time. I have to take you there for you to fully understand."

"Alright, Dad, I'll wait but please don't keep me waiting for too long."

"I won't Bells, I won't. I promise."

**Thursday **

I decided to tease Jasper a little so I pulled out one of two mini skirts that I owned, this one was black leather with two zippers up the front. I pulled on some thigh high hose with garter belts and pulled on the black knee high boots with a flat heel. I decided on a red tank top with spaghetti straps and black silk across the breasts that has a bra built in. I added a black choker and the black snake arm charm to complete the outfit. I had finished my homework at school and had some free time with my hands to prepare tonights dinner of beef stew in the crock pot, leaving it on low along with a note for Charlie not to turn it off and that I would be back at lunch to check on it.

Grabbing my book bag, riding jacket and helmet I head outside, hop on my bike and head to school, pulling into the school parking lot and being bombarded with lust and jealousy as I back my motorcycle into a parking spot. I smirk feeling the waves of lust coming from the boys and jealousy coming from all the girls simply because of my outfit. I laugh realizing that I am still more dressed than most of the girls here.

When I drove past the Cullens I felt rage emanating from Edward listening to the thought of all the other boys and curiosity because he still can't read Jaspers thoughts as he walks over to me sitting on my bike. Jessica and Lauren are glaring daggers at me as I pull off my helmet and shake my hair out as Jasper places a hand on the back of my bike while taking in the outfit I have on. Smiling seductively at him I show him an image of me getting dressed this morning minus panties to which he groans and hits me with a burst of lust as his eyes darken with pent-up passion making my pussy tighten and cream my thighs.

Trailing his eyes back up to my face he asks, "Is that meant to tease me, Bella?"

I lick my lips replying, "Yes and no because I'm just showing you what is already yours to begin with, but you just haven't _**taken**_ yet."

He sucks in an unneeded breath at my statement as I demurely scoot up and say, "We have some time want to go for a ride?"

"Fuck yeah," he says huskily as his eyes smolder at me before hopping on and wrapping his arms around my waist as I start the engine and pull out. I reeve the engine and speed past a brokenhearted Alice and and enraged Edward, while Emmett and Rose grin and holler in encouragement.

We don't get far when the temptation of my spread legs is too much for him to resist because as soon as we hit the road he starts grinding harder and harder against my ass as I get wetter and wetter. Then his hands move down further to my thighs as he unzips my skirt giving him better and easier access as well as a firmer grip on my upper thighs. He growls in pleasure as the wind blows the scent of my arousal across his face as I groan in pleasure when his hands tighten on my upper thighs before moving one hand to deeper to deeper to caress my pussy lips smearing my juices as he flicks my clit with his finger. "So wet for me already, Darlin', I find that so fucking erotic."

This action makes me brake quickly since I can't concentrate anymore on keeping the motorcycle from spilling us both and since I love my speed machine to death totaling it would not be in my best interests.

He kicks that stand down as I lean back against his chest mewling as his hand continues to play me like a well tuned instrument. I raise my hands to drape my arms around his neck as I belly dance my hips against his thrusting back then forward begging, "Please Jasper. Please Baby"

Hissing as he growls in pleasure when spreads my legs wider, draping one over his thigh then thrusting two fingers between my soaking wet lips, grinding the heel of his palm against my clit as I thrust my hips down on his fingers hard pushing them deeper as he whispers huskily in my ear, "Cum for me Darlin', I want you to cum all over my fingers" as his other hand pushes my tank top up exposing my breasts with no bra and his lips start attacking my neck as his cold fingertips kneed my breasts. I moan deep in my throat as my nipple contracts and pebbles in pleasure before his fingertips brush across it pinching and pulling it sending more pleasure down to my core making me wetter.

I send him waves of the pleasure he is bringing me, mewling and making all kinds of noises feeling his dick get harder against my ass as the sensations he's creating on my breasts and in my core build and build inside me, tightening my body as if a storm is about to unleash inside if I don't get whatever it is that my body is craving.

Just when the pleasure has reached the point where it's bordering on pain he flicks his fingertips up against my g-spot, at the same time pinching my nipple between his fingers, while slamming me with both our lusts combined plus more while thrusting his hips against my ass whispering repeatedly in my ear, "That's right Darlin', cum for me." My pleasure receptors overload as my world explodes in neon colors and I cum hard in his hands and all over my seat. He growls in pleasure as I continue to shudder and tremble from the after shocks that rock my body, moaning and hissing in more pleasure as his hard cock continues to thrust against my ass.

Fisting one hand in his hair, I turn my head slightly and whisper huskily, "Please Jasper, take me now" and before I can blink I am facing him straddling my bike and his lap as the tip of his dick is stroking my soaking pussy lips. I reach down between us stroking his length up and down smiling and moaning at his response when he hardens more and his hips buck against my hands. Tightening my grip in his hair I attack his lips, nibbling, biting, sucking before finally begging, "Please Jasper, I need you inside me now. I need to feel you, please," then my eyes and head roll back as he thrusts into me, breaking my barrier and sheathing himself completely, the coolness of his cock dulling the flame of pain so all I feel is pleasure.

He stiffens and pauses once he realizes that I was a virgin as I open my eyes and look at him with nothing but love, passion, desire and trust burning through me as I whisper "Later" and slam my hips down on his making him grunt and growl as more pleasure course through our bodies as his arms tighten around my waist pulling me closer.

He moves an arm up to cradle my back and cup my neck as buries his face in my neck groaning and grunting "So tight......FUCKING A!.....so wet for me" as he loses himself complete in the liquid fire that threatens to consume us both. I lean back on one arm placing my feet on the back of the bike in an attempt to get him as deep as possible, when this new position angles him thrusting deep and against my g-spot.

The liquid fire builds between us until the only thing my mind and body feels is the pleasure that is coming in waves between the both of us. We are bombarding each other with concupiscence, lust and copious amounts of love until we achieve oblivion in our passionate embrace and the universe explodes behind my eyes as I see stars and nebula's while his arms tighten around me bringing me as close to him as possible. He thrusts and grunts a few more times coming hard and exploding his cold seed deep inside me.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders attempting to catch my breath we we return to earth slowly and reluctantly. He's quiet as he gasps in unneeded breaths feeling a mixture of awe and bewilderment as he comes to terms with the powerful climax he just experienced.

"WOW!" we both say simultaneously then start laughing which causes pleasurable things to happen to our still connected bodies, which leads to start round two before we pull ourselves together enough to head to my house for a quick shower and change so we can head back to school. We make it in just enough time for the start of third period, walking into class smiling and giggling with our arms wrapped around each other. Alice runs from classroom with Edward rushing right after her in anger, all before the bell rings and the teacher walks in to start class.

As I am walking to my locker before lunch I am blinded by the pleasure and love consuming me, it is not until I open my locker and look at the box of tampons that I realize we had not used any protection. It only takes one time of unprotected sex to possibly get pregnant and right then I decide to only bring it up if he did and would make damn sure that we used protection from here on out.

What if I could be, how would I handle it, I would not want him to think that I am attempting to trap him or believe that that was my intention all along. I would not want him to want to be and stay with me just because I might possibly be pregnant with his children. I shake my head and close my locker pushing the thoughts to the back of my mind, it couldn't possibly happen so quickly.

My last class – gym – I was able to get out of and spent the hour in the library, I was doing research for my history paper due in a couple of weeks. Even though Edward had been told to stay away from me he still found reasons to push the boundaries and today was one of them. I found him staring at me from between the stacks of books and decided to ignore him as best as I can since he would not try something with others around.

After school I rushed to where Jasper is waiting by my bike stroking in lovingly with his hand as he watches for me to come off campus. I love just looking at him especially now that he's mine and everyone knows it, as I am walking towards him I laugh remembering why he is stroking the bike and the time that we had spent on it earlier this week. The experience was the best of my life next to finally meeting him and feeling his love leak out of his pores towards me, and the time I spend with him just makes me love him more and more each day. Everyone except for Edward has accepted us, he still gives me those creepy smiles thinking that in time I might give him a chance. PUL-LEASE!!

As I was walking towards Jasper I saw him stiffen and whip his head in Edwards direction, probably in response to something he's saying in his head. So I open my connection to Jasper and hear him say, "She kissed me in the library, it's why you smell her scent all over me. I told you she would be mine. You will never be good enough for her, murderer!!"

"EXCUSE ME!!!!!" I snap, "I was not yours!!!! to begin with, EDWARD" I snarl trying to rein in my fury seeing as how we are still in public. "Nothing you say will ever make him doubt my love for him. Who the FUCK. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU. ARE?!!! I don't belong to you or anyone for that matter. You just don't get it do you Edward, why no one wants to be with you? I know all about your secrets, even those you don't think anyone knows about."

"I know all about you Edward," I storm as we attract a slight crowd including Jasper who has come to stand behind me. "I know everything you've done and who you've done it with, there's no telling what diseases you carry. If anyone's not good enough for me it's you and don't think that you will ever get the opportunity you think you're owed because I don't owe you anything. I. AM. OFF. LIMITS. to you and you need to get that through your hard fucking head ass wipe. Jasper is more of a man than you will ever be, Edward in more ways than one. You can't even compare yourself to him because he will always be a better man than you. Learn some fucking manners, fucker!" I snarl grabbing Jasper's hand as I push my way towards the crowd heading back towards my bike where Angela is standing watching me with wide eyes.

Smiling at Angela I ask, "Angela, have you met my boyfriend Jasper? Jasper this is my friend Angela."

"Hi, Jasper," Angela says shyly, "I've heard nothing but excellent things about you."

"Pleasure to me you Angela" Jasper says as I shudder in pleasure at the sound of his southern drawl, to which he turns and grins lecherously at me before raising my hand to his mouth and caressing my knuckles with his lips. I smile wider as he says, "I'll see you later Darlin'." and walks off to his truck grinning wickedly at Edward who is seething in his car.

**Two weeks before Thanksgiving**

Right now I am ecstatic because the renovations to the house will complete just in time for Thanksgiving. Jasper is going to stop by after dinner on Thanksgiving to give thanks for having me in his life and all I could do is grin wickedly for the next two weeks because I feel the exact same way.

I'm not going to make a big deal of Thanksgiving with Charlie but we will be having a full house per his request. Jacob and Billy Black are going to be coming by as well as some others from the reservation, I think mostly those that have single parents or no one to spend the holiday with. Jacob is concerned because some of the younger crowed are on the verge of turning during that day – Huh, don't ask me how they believe specifically that day, but anyway – so I told him they could spend the evening downstairs in the recreation/weight room which has a door that leads directly into the back yard and into the woods.

I think it's brought us closer as friends because I am more than okay with the Quileute legends and their tribe, even though I am madly in love with a vampire, Jacob understands. I am so excited because he just recently imprinted on a girl named Asha from another tribe and he is just as madly in love with her. Even better, she is a direct descendant and completely understands what he's going through, even being an Alpha female in her own right. I laughed with her when I told her how much fun it's going to be watching her keep him in line and giving him a run for his money.

I finally realize so many are turning because of the recent "animal attacks" activity happening in Seattle. Charlie tries to keep it from me with so many people missing, but I watch the news Jacob is more than happy to pass on any information that I ask about. We've decided that if our friendship is going to outlast the "mortal enemy" lines than we need to be as honest about things as possible, so far I'm glad to say that it's working.

Thanksgiving was a hit!!! Everyone has a fantastic time and seemed to enjoy themselves immensely and there was more than enough food, I was able to send "doggy" bags home with everyone – they got a kick out they bags actually having "Doggy Bag" stenciled on the front.

The best part – I was able to keep everyone calm and the scents suppressed when Jasper showed up towards the end of dinner to introduce himself to Charlie and formally let him know that we are dating. I think it confused him a little when Charlie said he was glad to know I would have a great man around to lean on when he was gone.

_WAIT!!! What does he mean by that?_

I surprised Charlie by mind talking to him _"Dad, what are you talking about? Do you know what Jasper is?" "Yes, Bells, just like I know what Jacob and the pack are." " We'll talk when the house clears out okay."_

Dad nods his head and the night finishes on a great note with Jasper, Jacob and Sam shaking hands, not so much as friends but supporters of the same cause – to protect human lives. Maybe "mortal enemies" would be able to get along after all. Maybe I was the one that would be able to help them see that there are exceptions to the rules, for those that are willing to be vegetarians. I found that thought very encouraging.

Because it appears I am going to need all the encouragement that I can get in the coming months.

Charlie and I never got to talk after the house cleared out because there was another "animal attack" right here in Forks and the younger ones phased right after dinner.

Will my luck ever change? FUCKING A!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8 Ancestry and Tests

* * *

A/N – I must apologize to my readers for the wait, I started a new job and have to spend a lot of time training so that limits the amount of time I get to write. However, this chapter is longer than I intended so I hope that makes up for the wait. I have three days off next week so I should have the next chapter up by Thursday morning. Enjoy the chapter and please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

**Edward's POV**

I stormed around my meadow enraged kicking dirt and throwing rocks ranting in my head. _How DARE she refuse me?!?! ME!!!!! Every woman wants me? Women are throwing themselves at me and she DOESN'T want me? How dare she refuse me, who does she think she is? Moving to my town and denying me?_

I continue ranting to myself darting around the meadow until I am back in from of the pile of clothes I stole from her house. When took them I was not caring that she might miss then, just that I would finally have something else with her scent that I could wrap around myself, attempting to torment Jasper with her scent on me thinking that I could make him jealous enough that he would leave her alone and I could finally have her.

So far my plan is backfiring but I can still drown myself in her scent and that's what I do right now, laying down on them and rolling around in her scent, "Bella, my sweet luscious Bella, we will be together soon enough. Hmm, my sweet tasty Bella, your blood with flow deliciously down my throat after I fuck you to death."

I'm getting hard just thinking about all the things I will do to her when she's finally mine and just as I reach down to touch myself I hear,

"Whose Bella baby?" asks a silky seductive voice as I stand up into a crouch growling and snarling, searching the meadow for the vampire that took me by surprise.

I straighten up as Victoria walks into the clearing from my peripheral sight. Frowning as she closes her eyes and inhales deeply several times, frowning more as she smiles evilly before opening her eyes to stare at me.

"What are you doing here, Victoria? I thought I told you never to come here. The town of Forks is off limits to you and your coven." I growl trying covertly to put Bella's clothes away and keep Victoria from smelling her scent some more.

"Ah, don't be like that baby. I thought I would come to visit and spend some time with you. You know you're the only one who fucks me how I like it." Victoria purrs noticing the clothes I have in my hand.

Looking around the meadow, I inhale trying to scent out other vampires that might be hidden nearby, but sensing none I ask, "Victoria, where's James and Laurent, why aren't they traveling with you?"

She saunters seductively around the meadow replying, "Oh, I left James, he was too tame for me and figured I would come looking for you to help satisfy my needs. Remember all the fun we had together?"

Tensing I wonder as I listen to her mind, _He wasn't too happy when I told him I was leaving either or the fact that I told him someone else was better than him. Hmmm, he didn't really like the fact that I had other lovers, killing them off one by one, but at least I didn't tell him about Edward, so I can spend some quality time with him_.

"_FUCK, FUCK and DOUBLE FUCK!!!"_

"Does he know you are here, does he know where you went?" I ask attempting to confirm her thoughts.

"Sorta, I told him that I was leaving him for a better lover and going to visit an old friend. I think he suspected where I was coming, because there are not many of my lovers left, but I didn't really give him any names" Victoria purrs swaying up to me and running her hands up my arms and down my chest.

I moan then growl in pleasure as she sinks her nails into my chest, forgetting for the moment all about Bella then stiffen as she asks, "What is that delectable scent all over you?"

Smirking and pushing her away I reply, "That is the scent of my new mate. So I won't need your lovely services anymore."

"EXCUSE ME!!! WHAT. THE. FUCK. DID. YOU. JUST. SAY??!?! Because it could not possibly be that you don't want me anymore, especially after all I just gave up for you." Victoria hisses in rage.

"Well, I finally found someone I would rather be with for the remainder of my existence so what would I need you for?" I sneer, turning my back to her as I walk back over to the pile of clothes on the ground. "Now you can leave quietly or I can make you..." I reply trailing off as I turn around and see that I am talking to myself. I shrug my shoulders and continue inhaling the delicious scent that is Bella, not noticing that a piece of clothing that I dropped ended up in the hands of Victoria.

I was so stuck on myself that I did not hear the last words echoing in her head as she runs off, _"I will kill that BITCH!! Then I will come back to kill him." _It never crossed my mind that my decision to completely break off from Victoria would be the catalyst for things to come.

**Jasper's POV**

Walking up to the house I was having a hard time coming to terms with the vision that Bella had shown me of Alice with red eyes, but then realizes that it might be a possibility if Edward had his way or if she thought drinking human blood could get her visions back. But more than that Bella was right – I needed to forgive her for me, if nothing else because I needed Bella in my life with no more obstacles. I believe that Bella and I are meant to be together and I will do anything to make that reality happen.

I knock on the door and wait for it to open, thinking quietly to myself of everything that has happened since I was last at this house; I haven't been back since that night I left and I did not feel right just walking in without knocking because of my southern gentleman charm.

I look up to see Alice standing in the doorway looking at me excitedly and I say, "No, I am not here to get back together, but we do need to talk." Not feeling bad at all when I disappoint her, when she assumes I am here to take her back. "Take a walk with me, Alice; it's the least you can give me after all I have given you." I say walking away towards the woods as she considers my request before shutting the door and following me.

I start running enjoying the air as it rushes by me and through my hair, listening as she keeps up with me, until I stop next to a waterfall that I encountered on a previous hunting trip. I motion for her to sit down on the boulder while I stand, pacing while I attempt to put my thoughts together before I turn to her and say, "Please don't say anything until I am finished, if you interrupt I will get angry and I need to get this out."

When she nods her head I close my eyes take a deep breath and start.

"I want you to know that I was never fooled during our marriage, I always knew it was a marriage of convenience and nothing more. I don't hold that against you anymore because there was a time that I was truly in love with you. You brought me out of my darkness into the light; you brought me to this family that took me in without asking about my past and for that I will always be grateful."

"That is what made me fall in love with you over the years, no matter how many affairs I knew about, I was still in love with you."

When she gasps in shock I reply, "Yes, I knew about all of your affairs but I held my tongue hoping against hope that you would realize how much I loved you and the damage you were doing to us. I did anything you asked of me, no matter what it was because that was how dedicated I was to our marriage. I loved you for 50 whole years until I couldn't take it anymore, but I stayed because I love the family and I did not want to break Carlisle and Esme's hearts."

"It was not until later when I realized that you were never going to tell me about your affairs and that you assumed I was stupid and ignorant to know about them that I started falling out of love with you."

"Ever since you found me it was all about what you and your visions had dictated for me and because I was coming out of the darkness I accepted it. That's when I started to realize that I did not have the ability to make any choices for myself and plan my own destiny; I lost myself in your world and was never allowed the opportunity to make my own mistakes."

"Then you started the affair with Edward," I seethed attempting to breath in and calm myself. I stopped and walked away listening to her sniffle as she realizes how much I have actually known about. After calming myself I walk back over and continue without looking in her direction, "That's what hurt the most, that you would have an affair with your _"brother"_ of all people.

"You knew what he was like and the damage that he has done to others but still you fucked him, for over a decade. That's why I stopped touching you, why there were times that I couldn't stand looking at you after the others but after him all I felt was disgust and no matter how much you showered or the scents you tried to mask yourself it, you still reeked of that bastard."

"What makes it worse is that HE KNEW I knew, even when you never had the guts to tell me, he did. Our parents knew but allowed me the opportunity to figure it out for myself, instead of TELLING me what and how I should handle the situation. They let me make my own decisions."

Taking another deep breath I pause before continuing, "When I left that night after hearing you two fucking, I promised myself that I would never talk to you ever again. That's how deeply you hurt me, Alice, because I loved you with all of me and you only gave me pieces of you."

"The reason I am here talking to you now is because of Bella, I am in love with her, so much more than I was with you. She lets me BE me without trying to dictate my life like you did. But in order to truly be with her like I want I need to forgive you of everything – the hurt, the anger, the deceit, the lies, the manipulation."

Hearing her gasp in surprise again I smile and say, "Yes, Alice, I know about you manipulating your visions to get what you wanted, forsaking all others for your greater good. Did it ever occur to you, that maybe your manipulation of your visions is the reason you no longer receive them? In your attempts to control everything around you, you're forgetting that having your visions is a gift to be cherished not manipulated."

"Did it never occur to you that maybe THAT was why I stopped listening to them? How could I possibly know what you told me was truth or not?"

"Bella had a vision of you going on a killing rampage after talking to Edward about how I would never forgive you. You must realize that forgiveness takes time Alice, I can't forget all the pain you have caused me nor the lies that you told me. I believed in our marriage and I put everything in it to make it work until I realized that you didn't want the same things as me. I hope you find your happiness like I have found mine in Bella. Don't listen to Edward's lies anymore because he is only thinking about himself and he does not care for you like he claims he does, he is using you Alice. Because of my love for Bella I am going to work on forgiving you so that I can truly move on with my life."

I finally turn to see Alice with a look of sheer agony on her face as she realizes that all I have just said is the truth. Then her face crumples in sadness as she looks down at her hands and says, "I was going to end my affair with Edward the day you left because I finally realized too late that he would never care for me the way I cared for him. I know now how much of a mistake it was to have an affair with him as with all the others. I know you can't forgive me right now and that there is a lot that you have to forgive and I know it will take a lot of time for you to do that. I won't interfere with your life, or your relationship with Bella and I am glad that you have found happiness with her."

"I think I need to go away for awhile and work on myself, I need to change my ways, learn to love myself as I am in order to heal myself of everything that I have done. I'm going to work on getting my visions back because I didn't realize how much a part of me they are, nor how much I have missed having them. I'm truly sorry Jasper, for all the pain I have caused you and I hope in time you will forgive me."

Our eyes meet and I nod letting her know that I heard her before she stands up takes a deep breath and runs back to the house to speak with Carlisle and Esme before taking off.

I turn and look at the waterfall in contemplation of the weight that has lifted from my shoulders, only then do I realize that Bella was right. I smile realizing that I needed to get this off my chest and tell Alice how I truly felt so she could understand how much pain she put me through, that I would forgive her in time but not right now.

**Alice POV**

As I run back to the house I am struck with flashes of images – a blurry image of a voice saying quietly "I need a pregnancy test done," a flash of red hair, of a room bathed in dark red blood, of a storm crashing down on Forks, of Bella screaming into the wind, Edward with a look of horror on his face, and then it fades away.

By now I am standing in front of the French double doors to the house watching Edward as he climbs the stairs holding what looks like a bag of clothes. I walk in calling for Carlisle and Esme who come down the stairs as I get to the bottom of them, but I am too ashamed to look them in the eyes so I look down at my feet asking, "Can I talk to you guys in private for a minute?"

"Sure" Carlisle says as him and Esme look at each other before heading to his private study. The perfect soundproof room in the house for what I need to say.

After he closes the door and moves to sit behind his desk with Esme standing behind him I take a deep breath and begin, "I have decided to take some time away from the family to work on changing myself. I realize all the damage I have done to this family and I am truly ashamed of myself. In my attempts to get what I thought I deserved I manipulated the ones I consider family instead of just letting things happen as they were supposed to."

"I spoke with Jasper this afternoon and he told me about a vision that Bella had of me on a killing rampage because of Edward attempting to manipulate me into believing that no one would forgive me for tearing the family apart. But that is not the reason I am here, I want you both to know that I place myself humbly at your mercy and will do whatever you want me to."

"I won't leave until after the school year is over and I will make sure to stay out of everyone's way until I leave. Jasper made me realize that manipulating my visions for so many years, may be the reason that I don't have as many now. I know forgiveness takes time and the trust you placed in me must be earned back and I will do everything and anything that you ask of me so that I can earn that trust back."

"I know that I must ask forgiveness of each family member that I have wronged in order to start earning their trust again. Having an affair with Edward was wrong on so many levels and I realize now that I should never have listened to him when he claimed to love me and only me. I was so in lust that I was completely blinded by his lies and that he was just using me to get what he wanted – another conquest."

"All I can ask is that you please give me a second chance to prove myself worthy of being a Cullen again" I say quietly.

Just as the silence begins to be more than I can stand I look up to see both my parents standing before me smiling slightly in encouragement before Esme opens her arms and I run into them. I start dry sobbing, whispering urgently, "Esme, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me" as I feel Carlisle enclose the both of us in a hug.

Carlisle pulls back and looks at me, "Thank you Alice for coming to us and apologizing. That took a lot and I know you have been misguided and lost with Edward manipulating you. Yes, we will forgive you in time and you will have to work hard to earn our trust back. I think it would be a great idea for you to get away and take some time for yourself, it may have been something you've needed for some time but have put off."

"We want to always encourage our children to take some time to help themselves; you will be welcome when you come back. I'm glad that you will wait until the end of the school year and I will put in the paperwork that says you will be studying abroad for your senior year."

Esme steps in with, "The only condition that I ask is that you stay away from Edward from this moment forward, treat him as a brother only. You must also apologize and ask forgiveness of Emmett and Rosalie, Emmett might be more forgiving than Rose since you hurt her the most. I think in time she might forgive you, but asking her to forgive you now would be a little much."

"You are also restricted from shopping until you leave at the end of the school year – that includes online and catalog shopping as well. I will arrange for an account that you can access while you are away, but you are not allowed to delve into any other account that the family has. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Dad" I say relieved that I made the first step in getting my life back together and making amends with my family, because as I walked out and back to my room I realized that you should never burn your bridges with your family. If you did who would be there to help you pick up the pieces of your shattered life.

**Meanwhile at Bella's House**

Although Charlie and I never had a chance to talk after Thanksgiving dinner I made a promise to myself to not put it off any longer, deciding that today I would not take no for an answer. I would question him about it before he went to work this morning or at least make arrangements to set up a time. So instead of going into school early like I usually do, I spent the extra time meditating in the back yard until I heard him get up.

Returning to the kitchen I make him breakfast and have it ready for him as I am sitting at the table. As he comes through the kitchen door he sees the breakfast waiting, then sits down and just watches me as I wait for him to say something. When he doesn't I stumble ahead in my fear to get whatever he knows out in the open.

"Where do I come from Dad? I am yours right? You are my biological father correct? I wasn't adopted or anything was I? Please tell me no because I don't think that I can handle that knowledge right now with everything else that is happening in my life."

"Something tells me you already know more about my powers and I distinctly remember when I was five how you had to calm me down when I levitated everything in the room. Please Dad; I need to know because something tells me that I'm going to need to be prepared when I turn 18."

"I actually thought your mom would be here to help me with this because I never wanted to have to do this alone," he says tilting his head to the side.

"Hmm, and maybe I don't have to" as he picks up the phone and calls into work.

"Brody, its Charlie, I'm taking the morning off, I have my cell so you can call me if anything comes up."

"Yes, okay. That's probably better, but I'll call you at noon anyway."

"Dad, what is going on?!?! You're scaring me." I plead as he picks up his fork and starts eating.

"I don't mean to Bella. So in the interest of not holding anything back from you anymore, let me eat this excellent breakfast you made for me while you go upstairs and get dressed. I'll call you in sick and we'll head out then."

"Alright Dad" I say quietly getting up and heading upstairs to change into comfortable jeans, flat boots and a red shirt grabbing a jacket just in case we're out late. I walk back downstairs to see Charlie waiting in the kitchen, with his hand holding onto the phone.

"Who was that Dad?" I ask quietly as he lifts his head and looks me straight in the eyes.

"You'll see Bella, are you ready?" Charlie asks in a reserved tone.

"Yes" I say quietly as he hands me the keys to the BMW saying "Why don't you drive" as we walk out the door.

Once we are in the car, he instructs me to head towards Seattle and we allow silence, comfortable as it is, to invade the car since we are both lost to our own thoughts. Me wondering what I will find out at the end of this journey and Charlie wondering if he should have told me sooner than later, mostly about a lot of things. Charlie continues to give me directions once we reach the city limits until I pull up in front of a new age occult shop. I turn off the car and sit waiting for Charlie to either say something or get out of the car.

Finally, "Bella, please remember that I love you, no matter what you learn here. I have always loved you before you were born and I never meant to keep anything from you, if your mother and I had stayed together things might have been different. You would have learned about your ancestry while growing up bit by bit, instead of all at once right now. I wanted to tell you many times, where you came from, but your mother was against it every time. The first time you levitated the toys in you room I was so proud," Charlie says sniffling.

"I was probably the proudest father in town and I couldn't even tell people why. Today you'll find out the entire truth, even stuff I don't want you to know" he says getting out of the car.

I get out of the car, set the alarm and follow Charlie towards the shop, promising myself that I will listen with an open mind and accept what I am told because I'm finally finding out the truth.

Once inside I inhale sharply in shock as I am immediately engulfed in electric fire coursing through my body as if I was dipped in a vat of electricity while still wet. I close my eyes for a moment to get my bearings as well as hoping to diminish the feeling of being electrocuted alive. The music playing in the background helps and when I open my eyes I am looking directly into set of yellow bluish ones. As I step back wanting to put some space between us I am up against a wall not realizing that I've moved across the room to stand in front of a curtain.

I blink and mutter, "Charlie, where are you?" in terror wondering how I got here and why I keep hearing whispers from behind the curtain.

"Here Bella," Charlie says right next to me as I close my eyes and shake my head attempting to dislodge the flow of images that flash behind my eyelids – a blurry image of a voice saying quietly "I need a pregnancy test done," a flash of red hair, of a room bathed in dark red blood, of a storm crashing down on Forks, of me screaming into the wind, Edward with a look of horror on his face.

Taking some deep breaths Charlie asks me, "What did you see?"

Before I can stop myself and feel shock at what he asks I reply, "A blurry image of a voice saying quietly "I need a pregnancy test done," a flash of red hair, a room bathed in dark red blood, a storm crashing down on Forks, me screaming into the wind, Edward with a look of horror on his face."

Taking some deep breaths I ask quietly, "Charlie, what in the name of Hecate is going on? How did you know I saw something?"

Instead of him speaking I hear a soft feminine voice say quietly, "She's powerful already and it appears she's been practicing. My name is Arena and I am your great-great-great-great grandmother, although only Charlie knows about that."

"You don't look like someone's great-great-great-great grandmother; you look like you could be my older sister."

"Glamour allows me to look younger than I actually am and since I will live for a little while longer it comes in handy" Arena chuckles softly. "My purpose is to train you for the destiny that awaits you and then my time will come to an end. This is my shop and you will inherit it when I pass on to watch over you, what you do with then is your choice. May I ask how long you have been practicing?"

"If you must know, I've been practicing since I was 13, solitary mostly because I did not know anyone else who could do the things I do. I needed a way to contain this power that flows through me and practicing helped me appear to be more normal" I say taking several more deep breaths as I realize that I am ranting and my voice has increased in volume.

"Please just tell me!! Stop beating around the bush!!! I'm tired, irritated and just so not in the fucking mood, people!!!! So one of you had better start talking RIGHT NOW or I'm walking and you will need to find your own way home Charlie."

"You are the reincarnation of a Wiccan Goddess by the name of Athena. She was superbly powerful in her own right and was also a Goddess of War. She reincarnates herself in our ancestry every hundred generations to battle and evil on earth and restores balance to the universe. All the women on you fathers' side were witches, however when you were born all of their power was absorbed into you."

"Only a few of the men in your fathers' family gain some vision powers but that is all. The powers that you have right now are only the beginning and when you turn 18 you will gain you full powers plus a couple of extras. You have a natural shield right now and it is impenetrable to both physical and mental attacks." Arena says before walking away to lock the door and put the closed sign up.

I glance at Charlie to see him watching me quietly as she continues to talk.

"You will experience another great tragedy and betrayal before you begin to understand your true destiny."

"What kind of tragedy, what are you talking about!?!?!" I ask hysterical thinking about having to experience the amount of pain that I did when Renee died. "Haven't I suffered enough? Why must I suffer more? Someone I know is going to die? Someone close to me, a friend? What's with all the cryptic messages? What destiny are you talking about? _**I**_ make _**my **_own destiny,_** I **_create _**my**_ own future!!"

Charlie walks over to me and hugs me fiercely giving me the time I need to pull myself together. I hug him back just as fiercely and calm myself down because I will need all my wits about me to hear the rest out.

"There are some things you can't control Bella and you can't control the choices that others make. But fear not, with this tragedy there will be great happiness and joy. For this moment in time you will be unable to control your future, someone else will control it for you" Arena says quietly grasping my hand in hers tightly.

"Why?" I ask looking frantically between them as she continues, "Because you are the catalyst that triggers the events to come, you have always been the catalyst. It is your decision to not be a conquest that initiates the decision he makes."

I snap my head around and stare at her in horror as I immediately realize who she is talking about, "Edward" I growl as I am consumed by an immense amount of fury that all I see is red and everything fades as I hear a roaring in my ears.

I feel Arena squeeze my hand as Charlie calls my name frantically but it's the word, _Darlin'_ in my head and the image of Jasper looking at me in fear that calms me down.

"Yes," Arena says, "trust in his love because he will keep you balance" as she continues with, "You've seen the vision several times, haven't you, of the room bathed in blood? But have not figured out whose blood it is. That is the great tragedy that will befall you."

"Who is it?" I whisper trembling in fear and hoping that it's not who I think it is.

"Mine" says Charlie as I slide down the wall in shock and agony as tears run silently down my face and I come to the realization that I've seen the death of the one person I never thought I would lose.

Turning to him I whimper, "NO!!! NO!!, NO!!! That's what you meant when you met Jasper on Thanksgiving. Why didn't you tell me, Daddy?"

"I knew you would become one of them when I had a vision holding you when you were first born. I never told you mother since she didn't like to talk about my family" he says picking me up and placing me in a chair at a table as Arena follows and sits next to us.

"I get my visions from you, don't I?" I ask Charlie quietly.

"Yes, I've just never told anyone about them, although I have used them to help me put away a few bad guys" he says lowering his head and continuing quietly, "Then I had the vision of my death, although I didn't know how. All I could think about was how I wouldn't be able to protect you anymore, then Renee died and you came to live with me. In all my happiness to have you in my life again, I forgot about the vision until the day of the funeral when we hugged and it flashed through my mind again. I saw more this time – hearing a woman laughing and fiery red hair."

I place my arms around him sobbing quietly, "Why me? What did I do to deserve this kind of life? I can't lose you too, Dad! Not like this, I don't know how I will survive! I can't lose you because of the beings that I will eventually become. I have to prevent this, I'll pack my stuff and leave the country, and I have enough money to buy me a secluded place somewhere far away from all of this."

I turn back to Arena when she touches my shoulder slightly to get my attention and she says quietly, "The events will occur worse off if you run, my dear and you will be unable to control the outcome if you run away. You must face your fear head on."

"But I don't want this life, I want my own life, with decisions I make and control" I whisper brokenly as Charlie grabs one of my hands in his and says, "This future _**you**_ _**will **_control but you have to let destiny have a hand in it. There is a reason behind everything that has happened in your life, but in order to embrace who you truly are meant to be you must let go just this once."

"You mean let you go, Dad, don't you? I whisper in agony as pain courses through my body along with the realization that everything I have heard since walking into this shop is almost like déjà vu.

I stand up throwing myself into Charlie's arms hugging him tightly crying and knowing that our time is limited and we need to spend as much time together as possible.

* * *

After our day at the occult shop where I met my 4great grandmother, I spent as much time with Charlie as I could, sometimes we would spend it together just the two of use – fishing, watching games or just talking and working on my powers. Other times we would drive up to Seattle and spend time at the shop with my 4great grandmother, I still have a hard time picturing her that old. However, I have seen a picture of her as a young woman and she looks a lot like that that it's very unnerving.

As I spend more time with Charlie, I have come to understand the huge burden that weighs on his shoulders, seeing his own death and knowing it is by the hands of the beings that I am going to be one of one day. It gives our time spent together more meaning and I love him more for it each day in my attempts to not think about the last day that I will see him alive.

When I am not with him, I spend time with Jasper seeking comfort from all that I have learned. I have not told him yet of the things I have learned about my past but have decided that I would tell him during our week together while Charlie is out of town. When I told him I wanted no secrets between us, I meant exactly that and I believe he knows that something is going on with me but is patient enough to wait for me to tell him about it.

Christmas is just around the corner and I have decided that I would get Charlie the fishing gear that he keeps eyeing in the Newton's store; he can spend some time with Billy relaxing because with everything else going on he needs it.

I haven't told Jasper but I did some research and found a picture of him in his uniform when he was human and also one of him with his mom and dad. I think he might get a real kick out of something this sentimental that gives him a constant reminder that he did have a human life before this one. The major present that I got him is the deed to his old house in Texas, I know he has not gone there since he was changed but I thought I would give him the opportunity to get away when he needs too.

Because I value Angela's friendship so much I got her a friendship bracelet made of pure gold with some charms on it. I think she will really like it as well as the gift certificates to the bookstore and some clothing stores that she enjoyed window shopping in.

Christmas Day

Charlie and I are spending the day at the Blacks house and I am giving Jacob the Christmas present of driving my car for the day, he loved it driving around to all his friends' houses and showing off the car – to which they would drool over it as he complained not to touch it with their grubby paws. I laughed sitting in the passenger seat as they stood around, popped the hood and looked under then had him drop me off at home so he could cruise in it.

Although I did warn him to return my baby in the same condition that I lent it to him. I told Charlie to stay at Billy's informing him that Jacob had the car and to let him know when he was ready to come home. He just looked at me gave me a hug and whispered he understood that I needed some time alone to come to terms with everything.

This also gave me the opportunity to set up the new huge flat screen TV I got him so he could watch his games in style. Afterwards I spent the remainder of the day getting my things ready for my week with Jasper, smiling to myself as I am filled with warm fuzzy feelings of love. I made sure to pack up the presents I got him so I would not forget them in my haste to see him.

I had spent some time decorating the inside of my other house with lots of white twinkling lights and stocking up on firewood because that is all we would be using. I stocked up the hidden compartment with enough of his favorite animal blood and the refrigerator so that we would not need to leave the house for anything.

When Charlie got home he spent about 2 hours staring speechless at the TV before even turning it on. I laughed and laughed attempting to wrestle the remote control out of his hands so that I could turn it on and show him some of the premium sports channels that I got him. When I could not get him to relinquish the remote I just kissed him on the cheek whispered, "Merry Christmas Dad and have a safe trip" as I walked upstairs to finish packing. It was as I put the last items in the suitcase that a wave of nausea envelops my stomach and I rush to the bathroom where I throw up everything I ate for dinner.

Sitting on the floor I lean my head back against the bathroom door and the only thing that comes to mind is I must be coming down with something. So I let it go and find the strength to get up and lay down. I wake up to a note that Charlie is gone and Jasper is knocking on my door with a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder.

I let him in, shower and change then we head out to my other house where we spend time cuddling as I tell him about my visit to the occult shop and meeting my 4great grandmother. Suffice it to say, he was not as shocked as I thought he would be, but extremely angry when I told him about how Charlie would die at the hands of one of his kind. He held me while I cried and I showed him a replay of my visit including the talk with Arena, I asked him only to keep the information about Edward to himself after he had calmed down but to let Carlisle and Esme know about everything else.

The rest of our time was spent making slow love in front of the fire place until the day before we returned to reality as I woke up nauseated. Our time ending with me kneeling in front of the toilet throwing up as he held my hair back for me and rubbed my back soothingly, he never questioned me about it, just murmured, "I'm here for you darlin'."

* * *

The first day back to school after Christmas break, I woke up agitated and antsy because I had a bad feeling about the day. I have been fighting off Edward's advances and no matter what I tell him still he persists. I know he's about to explode but I think I'm pissed enough to do it first and today might be that day. Charlie is still in Seattle working on his case and I still have the house to myself.

The groan, roll over to sit up and am hit with the worse case of nausea that I have had as I rush to the bathroom to puke my guts out. As I sit back against the wall next to the toilet I rub my hand over my stomach, hoping to sooth it down and feel just the slightest movement. My hand stills as another bout of nausea has me leaning over the toilet again, I hold my hand over my stomach and I feel movement again. I lean back and close my eyes as I think OH. MY. GODDESS, I can't be pregnant. Please not now.

After my stomach settles I rush to get dressed and decide just to be on the safe side to take the car. As I pull out of the garage Step Up by Drowning Pool comes out of the speakers and I smirk realizing it's the perfect song for how I feel right not. FUCKING A!!!!!

I pull in front of the drug store and run in to grab several tests hiding them at the bottom of my bag and heading to school. As I pull in Step Up is still playing as I see Jasper's waiting with Emmett and Rose next to Rose's BMW, who rushes over to my car and just stares at it speechless for I believe the first time in her life.

Emmett and Jasper follow at a slower pace which gives me just enough time to rein in my anxiety and nervousness but not my fear, which Jasper senses as he stares at me intently.

But before he can say anything Emmett snickers, "Bella you have just rendered my wife speechless and for that I thank you," as he reaches up to close her mouth while wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her away from the car.

Jasper reaches out as if to help me from the car but I snap, "Please, not an invalid here!!! FUCKING A!!!!" as I get out, lock the door and set the alarm.

I walk towards my first class leaving all three stunned at my outburst while I take the time before walking into the classroom to take some deep breaths and center myself. When I sit down I close my eyes and meditate on bringing myself piece of mind and as I finish I feel a cold hand on the back of my neck.

I open my eyes to see Jasper gazing at me with so much love and compassion that my eyes brim with unshed tears as I send him a wave of sorry whispering, "Later, I'll explain everything at lunch.

I walk out of fourth period to see Jasper waiting for me and knowing now what I found out after second period, I can't put this off any longer so I grab his hand smiling as he allows me to pull him along without saying a word. As we are walking away from the cafeteria, I see Edward walking towards us just the sight of him with his possessive air around him pissed me off.

I snarl, "FUCK OFF EDWARD!!!!" without stopping calming down only from hearing Jasper laughing as we exit the school into the parking lot. I release his hand as I key the car and climb in, smiling again despite my previous irritation because he's sitting in the passenger seat and I have yet to even have my door closed.

I drive towards my house on the outskirts of Forks in silence keeping my eyes on the road even with Jasper watching me the entire time, by the time we reach the road that leads to my house I have lifted the spell. I park in the garage, grab my bag and head into the house with Jasper following quietly behind me.

I walk over to the hidden compartment and open it before heading to the kitchen for some juice as I open my bag and pull out the three tests lining them up on the counter. Taking my glass of juice I walk into the in house greenhouse, sitting down on the lounger before closing my eyes and sip my juice leaving him to his emotions until he's ready to talk to me.

In only a few minutes I feel the coolness of his palm caress my cheek, smiling because I feel the fiery current that runs through my body whenever he touches me. He pulls me into his arms, stroking my hair then asks me, "Pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Do you even want children? Did you want children when you were human? We never even talked about this being a possibility? What if it's a false positive? Those are 99.99 percent accurate but only having a blood test will determine the truth." I whisper trying not to hyperventilate.

"I know it's not something that we talked about, but I would love to have children with you. What do you need me to do? I told you once that I would never leave you and I don't intend to start now. I will be here no matter what you decided to do and I will support no matter what decision you make" Jasper says as he tightens his arms around me and pulls me closer.

"You don't think I'm too young to be a mother?" I ask sinking into the comfort of his arms.

"You will make an excellent mother, Bell, although I am more concerned with whether I would make a fitting father with my history."

"You will make an excellent father, Jasper, think of all the history you will be able to teach our child."

We both laugh and hold each other quietly then I say, "I think it would be best to make absolutely sure, officially, by going to a doctor. I would like it to be Carlisle because he's family and this would be a half-human, half-vampire baby. I believe that would be the best possible solution given the circumstances."

"I agree" says Jasper pulling out his phone and dialing Carlisle's cell.

"Hello" Carlisle answers

"Carlisle, its Jasper. Do you have some free time this afternoon? Bella and I would like to come and see you."

"Is everything okay? Did she get hurt?"

"No, she's not hurt but we'll explain when we get there. See you soon."

"Alright, meet me in my office."

"Will you drive Jasper?" I ask getting up and heading into the kitchen, where I stand at the sink and silently cry until I feel his cold strong comforting arms wrap around my waist. He turns me around until I am crying against his chest rubbing his hands up and down my back soothingly.

"We'll work this out no matter what happens, Darlin'. Shhh, please don't cry, at least not until we're sure, then I'll let you cry all you want," he says to chuckling to which I start laughing.

"That's my girl. Now let's go see a doctor."

We arrive at the hospital in 15 minutes thanks to Jaspers driving and using the back roads, then my phone rings just as he parks. I open it to Rose whispering, "Bella what happened? Are you okay? You guys never showed up for lunch, where are you? Are you coming back to school? Is Jasper with you?"

Then she giggles, "Edward was pissed. Thanks for that."

Before she can bombard me with more questions I answer, "Meet us at my other house after school and I will answer all of you questions, okay? I'll life the cloak before you get there."

"Alright, Bye."

I hang up and we enter the hospital heading straight through to Carlisle's office after having them notify him. He answers, "Come in" without us even knocking to which Jasper opens the door and we walk through.

We both sit down as Carlisle comes around to sit on his desk in front of us, then I look at Jasper as he squeezes my hand in support and encouragement nodding his head.

I take a deep breath and say, "I need a pregnancy test done, Carlisle."

Silence greets my request as Carlisle's face blanks while glancing between Jasper and I before finally remembering where he was as he switches to doctor more. He picks up the phone and calls a nurse to come take some blood then starts asking me some questions.

"When was your last period?"

"2 months ago"

"Any fatigue, dizziness, nausea, vomiting?"

"Last month nausea and vomiting, the last two weeks some dizziness but I haven't passed out yet. I have been eating a lot more and sleeping fitfully."

"Any soreness aches or pains?"

Blushing I reply "My breasts have been sore for the last two weeks and my back for one."

By then the nurse had come in to draw my blood and afterwards Carlisle handed me some paperwork to fill out for my private chart. Throughout the whole time Jasper sat quietly, not interrupting with unnecessary questions or comments. He smiled when I talked about my breasts but was otherwise just giving me support.

I keep forgetting that Jasper is a background person like me, introverted for the most part but attentive, loving and tender all the same.

Thirty minutes later Carlisle came for us, informed me that I am pregnant and asked if I wanted to have a sonogram done. I guess I was still in shock because the next thing I know Jasper is helping me to lie down on a bed in a exam room, then lifting my shirt a little so Carlisle can squeeze cold gel on my abdomen. It's when the gel hits me that I snap out of my daze and close my eyes trying in vain to relax my body. Then I feel waves of calmness and tranquility flood my body as Jasper gives my hand a little squeeze, filling me with love, understanding and more calmness. I gaze up at him sending him waves of love and thanks back smiling wider when he grins at me knowing that's just what I needed.

Carlisle clears his throat and runs the handle over my abdomen back and forth looking intently at the screen as his brow scrunches up. He says, "Bella I think you might be further along than your tests indicate."

Jasper and I both gasp in shock as I say, "I was a virgin before Jasper Carlisle and he's the only one I've been sleeping with."

He turn around and looks at us rubbing his chin, "Then I'm going to have to say that you're further along because your baby is half-human, half-vampire and it appears this is going to be a quicker pregnancy than if you both were human. From the picture on the sonogram you appear to be 12 weeks along instead of two months."

He then turns back to the machine and runs the handle across my abdomen again murmuring, "Twins?" as he looks at a second image on the screen.


	9. Chapter 9 Consequences of Lies

**A/N – I know that I said I would have this up awhile ago, but work has tired me out completely. I honestly did not expect this chapter to be so long and every time I tried to cut it off – more of the story poured out in my typing. So I hope my readers are happy with what I have written because I know that I am. **

**Happy Reading.**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

Carlisle the doctor was questioning me again, "Can I ask when the first time you guys were together?"

"It was just a little over a month ago, which is why I'm confused that I appear to be 12 weeks along, more so because I thought it would take longer to appear pregnant and my stomach appears to enlarge more every other week."

Turning off the machine Carlisle turns to Jasper and I saying, "On a serious note Bella, because this is the first time that I have come across this I think it would be best if we have your appointments at the house from now on. I'm also going to start researching to see if there is precedence for something like this. I am unsure of how this pregnancy will progress, since it appears that you will not have a normal one but more geometrically."

I look at Jasper who looks back at me sending me a tsunami of love as he asks "Should we call a family meeting to let them know or do you want wait?"

Squeezing his hand I send him all the love I am feeling saying, "It's up to you, Daddy to be, whatever you want is fine by me."

"We'll tell them tonight, Carlisle call a family meeting, please." I add, "At my new house, that way we can have some privacy. But mostly because I'm unsure of how badly Edward will take the news and I don't want any violence on such a happy day."

"What are you going to tell Charlie, Bella?" Jasper asks.

"The truth," I say sitting up and adjusting my shirt. "Given the circumstances right now, he deserves to know that he is going to be a grandfather before…" I trail off giving Jasper a knowing look as he nods his head in acknowledgement while Carlisle looks questioningly between the two of us.

"I'll explain later Carlisle, at the family meeting. With Charlie already knowing what you are, he should know that this is not going to be a normal pregnancy and I want to graduate with as little hassle as possible. When I begin to show more I will start wearing some clothes that will cover me up just enough. Believe me; Charlie will take the news quite well."

"I'm going to stay with Charlie until I start showing that way I can still spend as much time with him as possible." I start to sense Carlisle interrupting and I look pleadingly at Jasper who squeezes my hand in support and says, "I agree with you Bella, this will give him the time he needs to get used to the idea as well as the opportunity to watch you grow in your pregnancy" before looking at Carlisle and saying, "You'll understand when we speak with you later."

Carlisle looks between us for a moment wondering what we are withholding before nodding his head and saying, "Since you're carrying twins, Bella, I am concerned about later on in your pregnancy once you progress further into start to get bigger, and do you have plans for that time? You are free to come and stay with us at the house, I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind."

Jasper stiffens and spits harshly, "NO! She will not stay in that house with Edward, Carlisle."

Carlisle's brows scrunch up remembering as he turns around and walks to his desk. Looking down he states quietly, "Then you will need to make other arrangements Bella."

Jasper interrupts looking down and offers, "Or you could stay with me, I have the room."

I turn to him grasping both his hands in mine and think "LOOK at me please" to which he looks me in the eyes as I smile widely at him and say, "I would love to '_shack up'_ with you Jasper" giggling when he grins at me goofily.

"Well, I think the first people to tell are Emmett and Rose since they are on their way to my new house. Rose is going to need the most adjusting because she's wanted a baby since before she was turned. I think it would be an excellent idea if she and Emmett were godparents, do you think she would like that Jasper?"

Carlisle and Jasper smiled at each other before helping me down from the table then Jasper pulled me into a hug saying, "I think that would be a lovely idea and she will feel closer to you. Let's go tell them now."

"Bella" Carlisle questions "We will talk after the family meeting?"

I looked up at him and smiled softly knowing that he needed to understand everything since I would become a part of his family but also to manage the health of my babies and me for the duration of my pregnancy.

I walked over to him and hugged him telling him, "Bring Esme and I will tell you both everything, but only you two. The others can't know right now, my future is screwed up enough as it is. Thanks for everything you have done and will be doing for me, I truly appreciate it."

"You're very welcome Bella. You are part of the family now, more so because you have brought Jasper more happiness than I have ever seen since I have met him."

*******

Pulling up to my house, Rose rushes over looking like she's about to cry asking me, "Bella how could you let Jasper drive your car before me? Does he even know how to handle her?"

I get out stunned asking, "Rose, how did you know my car is a she?"

"Pfft, of course your car would be a she, she's too beautiful to be anything but" she says hugging me.

"Rose I would like you to meet Sasha. Let's go inside, I have some news for you guys." I say leading them inside and going to the kitchen for more juice as they head to get their drinks.

After Rose and Emmett get comfortable, Jasper comes to stand behind me wrapping his arms around my waist in comforting support. I close my eyes draining my glass and blurt out, "RoseandEmmettwhatwouldyousaytobeingourbabiesgodparents?"

My eyes are still closed and Jasper has to get my attention by saying, "you're going to want to see this Darlin'."

I open my eyes to see Rose completely speechless just staring at me wrapped in Emmett's arms – who is also struck speechless but grinning madly as Rose's eyes are brimming with unshed tears that can't fall. Then she starts dry sobbing and I'm at a loss looking between our mates who are clueless, so I shooo them outside for a little girl talk.

Wrapping my arms around Rose I let her cry herself out then ask, "Rose are you not happy that I asked you to be a godmother? I mean, I thought you would be happy about that for some reason and I know it's not really the same as having your own. You're thoughts weren't specific enough and I didn't want to pry, so would you like to tell me now?"

Rose took a deep breath and started telling me her history of how she was the prettiest and got the guy, everything she wanted until the night she was walking home from her friend's house. She was attacked by her fiancé and his friends who raped and beat her, leaving her for dead, then how Carlisle found her and saved her. Changing her into an immortal being and how she sought revenge on those who destroyed her life.

"But what I miss the most about my human life was having a family, so badly; I wanted to have my own little girl that looked exactly like me and my husband. But after everything happened with Steven and his friends I was truly depressed that I would never get the little girl that I so wanted. That is the only regret I have being a vampire, that we can't have children."

"Don't get me wrong I love my life and Emmett completes me, I just wish I had been able to have and raise a child. So when you told me you wanted me to be a godmother to your children, I broke down because helping you raise yours will be the closest thing I will ever get to having and raising my own."

"It overwhelmed me since I haven't really been that nice to you, especially not trusting you after you've been nothing but nice to me." Hugging me she adds, "I can see now why Jasper truly loves you the way that he does, you bring out the best in people. I'm so glad you guys have found each other because I have never seen him this happy, calm and content since I have known him."

Pulling away slightly I say, "Thank you Rose, that makes what I am about to show you that much more lovely. What would you say if I told you that I've had a vision of you raising your own child side by side with me?" I ask projecting the vision into her mind.

But before I can pull completely out of her arms to see her reaction I am pulled tightly into a hug where I can't breathe.

"Rose...Rose!!!................Rose!!!!........human……….can't………...breathe…………..ROSE!!!!" I exclaim as her arms continue to tighten in shock at the news and the vision.

My vision starts to darken from lack of oxygen and I begin to fear for my babies but before I can lose consciousness Jasper and Emmett rush back in to separate us.

I inhale deeply and quickly doubled over and cradling my abdomen as I try to get as much air into my lungs as possible, blinking to get the stars out of my eyes.

Jasper's cradling me gently in his arms as Emmett's trying to get Rose to talk. I decide to intervene with a vision projected for all of us – Rose is cradling a baby in a pink bundle as Emmett grins with his arm around her shoulder and the baby cooing at him as she grips one of his fingers.

Emmett gasps as Rose takes a deep breath, shudders then whispers quietly, "How……When…..Who?"

Finally relaxing in Jaspers arms as I reach out and hold her hand saying, "The vision came to me the night after our first meeting and I didn't understand until I found out I was pregnant. I believe someone drops her off outside the doors of the ER that Carlisle works at part-time in Seattle."

"It's the midnight shift and Carlisle is walking into work when he discovers her. She's newly born and still has her umbilical cord attached and knowing how much you wanted a child before you were turned, he brings her home to you. None of the hospital staff even knows she was dropped off and you get the child that you've always wanted."

Emmett sits there quietly then, "DUDE!!!!!! SWEET!!!!!! I GET TO HAVE A BABY WITH MY ROSIE!" Before picking her up and twirling her around in excitement.

Jasper gasps in mock alarm, "What!?!?!?! Vampires can't have babies."

"They're not actually going to have one. Didn't you hear me say Carlisle finds one?" I ask giggling softly as he chuckles and replies "I was just kidding, I know that. Well I guess congratulations are in order, at least future wise."

Rose turns to me, "So this happens soon, within a year? How many months are you?"

I smiled giggling at her excitement before replying, "Carlisle says two months but we're unsure since he's never encountered this type of situation before."

Jasper adds, "He says she appears to be further along than he suspects, mainly because of the half-human, half-vampire issue."

"I believe its sometime right after the school year ends." I say snuggling deeper into Jaspers arms.

While Rose and Emmett hug in happiness bonding over the news of a child, I turn to Jasper asking him, "Should we tell them about the other issue or should we wait for Carlisle and Esme to tell them? This involves them now more than ever and I think they have a right to know, we've waited long enough to tell them."

He nods as he pulls out his phone to call Carlisle and Esme to make sure they are on their way.

"Tell us what?" Emmett calls from the cabinet where he's getting a drink.

"Carlisle and Esme should be on their way now, let them pass on the news as they might take it better from them, being the parental units and all" Jasper says quietly.

"This involves Edward and Alice doesn't it? That's why they are not here at this meeting isn't it?" growls Rose.

Looking at Jasper for encouragement, I turn to them saying, "There's some recent information about them that has been kept from you guys that will come in handy for future purposes."

"However, on a lighter note, we're having twins, unsure of the sexes right now. But now knowing that you will be parents as well, you're going to have to pick out some names for when you get her. Either way I still want you both to be the godparents for our children."

Rose smiles saying, "As long as you will be the godparents for our daughter as well."

Before I can reply the phone rings and I answer it on speaker phone, "Hello"

"Bella, its Esme, where's the house? I have Carlisle with me and we can't find it?"

"Sorry Esme" as I think "SHOW" then Esme says, "Ah, there it is. We'll see you soon."

A few minutes later we hear the car pull up and two car doors slam, as they walk through the door I hide the house again to make sure this meeting is kept private.

Esme comes in as I get up to hug her asking while asking Carlisle if he gave her the good news yet.

"No, I have not since I didn't believe the news was mine to share" he replies walking over to the cabinet to grab a drink for both him and Esme.

I whisper excitedly in her ear, "I'm pregnant with twins; you're going to be a grandmother. We know it's a bit unexpected and I might be a little bit young but it's what we want, and we just want to know that both of you are okay with it."

Esme pulls away cupping my cheeks between her cold hands gently, eyes brimming with unshed tears as she says, "Yes Bella it's more than okay."

She hugs Jasper to her as well whispering, "Congratulations, my son, I'm so happy for you both."

After we all sit down – me snuggling and curled up next to Jasper, Esme sitting in a chair with Carlisle standing behind her and Emmett in the recliner with Rose giggling in his lap.

Jasper and I both chuckle at them knowing Rose is especially having a hard time containing her excitement about the news I gave her earlier.

Carlisle looks at them questioningly as Esme asks, "What's with you two?"

Rose stops smiling and looks at Emmett, then at me and I shrug as if to say "It's your choice."

"How about we deal with Edward and Alice first?" Emmett growls out in frustration attempting to remain calm, "What have you been keeping from us?"

Carlisle looks down as Esme looks like she's about to start sobbing at any moment when Jasper offers, "How about I start first?"

Carlisle nods as he begins to pace in agitation.

Jasper nods his head and says, "The affair with Edward was not the first one for Alice, she's had affairs since we've been together and the one with Edward was just the longest. Alice has also been manipulating us with her visions, either not telling us about them at all or withholding vital parts of them from us. As for Edward's misdeeds that's for Carlisle and Esme to tell you about when they are finally ready."

"Wait!" Rose exclaims sitting up, "That means she could have seen the one about me and Emmett!?!?!?! Why wouldn't she tell us about that? What would be the purpose for keeping that one to herself, she would have been able to be happy as well."

"Maybe not," I say quietly, "She's not the one who wanted a child and so far everything that she's done has been for her own selfish needs, both her and Edward have been nothing but selfish since I've met them. No offense Carlisle and Esme."

Esme sniffles, "No offense taken Bella dear. I'm learning that there's a lot about my son that I don't know which makes me wonder if I even want to know. Carlisle please you need to tell them!"

Carlisle turns to face Rose and Emmett, clears his throat and says, "The affair with Alice is one of many that Edward's had, there have been times that I've had to destroy our own kind to protect Edward and the family. Several nomads have threatened revenge on Edward and the family because of his actions against them."

"The ones that concern me the most are James and his mate Victoria, whom Edward had a summer fling with about 2 years ago. From what I understand it ended badly because James found out and threatened revenge while Victoria didn't want the affair to end. Edward and I were barely able to get away with Edwards life. James vowed revenge on Edward and all those he loved, which is why he has been spending so much time closer to home. I kept this from the family because I didn't want you to worry and also because Edward said he would never do that again."

"Yeah!!! And we know see how well that turned out, didn't we!!!" sneers Rose.

"So not only do we have Edward fucking everything in sight, and Alice lying to us about her visions, now we also have a vengeful mate and his scorned whore" Rose continues scathingly.

"Rose this meeting is about the additions to the family and the future of the family" Esme says quietly.

Carlisle speaks up, "Alice came to us and apologized however, she must work on earning back our forgiveness and our trust. She realizes that what she did was wrong and that she has a lot of work cut out for her. She has also decided to take some time off from the family at the end of the school year."

Esme finally speaks up saying, "We have not forgiven her and she realizes that it will be some time before we do, but we are willing to take her back on a trial basis after her year away and will grant her more time if she feels that she needs it. She has been restricted from shopping for the remainder of the school year and I cut up all of her credit cards. She is not to have any contact with Edward except for when family is together."

Jasper speaks up then, "I also spoke with Alice, telling her that what she did was wrong on so many levels. That I would eventually forgive her, just maybe not anytime soon and I also explained to her that she might consider the reason she's not had any visions is because she's been manipulating them for her own gain. Her visions are a part of herself to make the right choices for a better future, however because of her bad choices and her failure to give the full information the visions have not come to pass as they should have."

All the family is quiet for a moment taking in the information that has been received as I nudge Jasper and tilt my head towards Carlisle and Esme. Jasper nods as I turn to Rosalie and Emmett asking if we could speak to the parentals in private. Emmett laughs boisterously at "the parentals" comment as Rosalie smiles and pulls Emmett up and out of the house commenting that they need to go look at new clothes.

Once they leave I motion Carlisle and Esme over to the couch on either side of me as I whisper, "Prepare yourself" before showing them the meeting I had with Charlie and my great-great-great-great-grandmother.

"_Here Bella," Charlie says right next to me as I close my eyes and shake my head attempting to dislodge the flow of images that flash behind my eyelids – a blurry image of a voice saying quietly "I need a pregnancy test done," a flash of red hair, of a room bathed in dark red blood, of a storm crashing down on Forks, of me screaming into the wind, Edward with a look of horror on his face. _

_**_

_Instead of him speaking I hear a soft feminine voice say quietly, "She's powerful already and it appears she's been practicing. My name is Arena and I am your great-great-great-great grandmother, although only Charlie knows about that."_

_**_

"_You are the reincarnation of a Wiccan Goddess by the name of Athena. She was superbly powerful in her own right and was also a Goddess of War. She reincarnates herself in our ancestry every hundred generations to battle and evil on earth and restores balance to the universe. All the women on you fathers' side were witches, however when you were born all of their power was absorbed into you."_

**

"_You will experience another great tragedy and betrayal before you begin to understand your true destiny."_

"_What destiny are you talking about? __**I**__ make __**my **__own destiny,__** I **__create __**my**__ own future!!" _

"_There are some things you can't control Bella and you can't control the choices that others make. But fear not, with this tragedy there will be great happiness and joy. For this moment in time you will be unable to control your future, someone else will control it for you" Arena says quietly grasping my hand in hers tightly._

**

"_Why?" I ask looking frantically between them as she continues, "Because you are the catalyst that triggers the events to come, you have always been the catalyst."_

_**_

_I feel Arena squeeze my hand as Charlie calls my name frantically but it's the word, Darlin' in my head and the image of Jasper looking at me in fear that calms me down._

"_Yes," Arena says, "trust in his love because he will keep you balance" as she continues with, "You've seen the vision several times, haven't you, of the room bathed in blood? But have not figured out whose blood it is. That is the great tragedy that will befall you."_

"_Who will it be?" I whisper tremulous in fear and hoping that it's not who I think it is._

"_Mine" says Charlie as I slide down the wall in shock and agony as tears run silently down my face and I come to the realization that I've seen the death of the one person I never thought I would lose. _

_**_

"_I knew you would become one of them when I had a vision holding you when you were first born. I never told you mother since she didn't like to talk about my family" he says picking me up and placing me in a chair at a table as Arena follows and sits next to us._

"_I get my visions from you, don't I?" I ask Charlie quietly._

**

_I turn back to Arena when she touches my shoulder slightly to get my attention and she says quietly, "The events will occur worse off if you run, my dear and you will be unable to control the outcome if you run away. You must face your fear head on."_

"_But I don't want this life, I want my own life, with decisions I make and control" I whisper brokenly as Charlie grabs one of my hands in his and says, "This future __**you**__**will **__control but you have to let destiny have a hand in it. There is a reason behind everything that has happened in your life, but in order to embrace who you truly are meant to be you must let go just this once."_

"_You mean let you go, Dad, don't you? I whisper in agony as pain courses through my body along with the realization that everything I have heard since walking into this shop is almost like déjà vu._

Releasing their hands I lean back waiting for them to come to terms with the information that I have given them. Just then Esme sobs and pulls me into her arms hugging me tightly while trying not to harm the babies who start kicking.

She releases me and we laugh as I sober up and say, "I'm going to be honest and tell you that, as with Jasper, I didn't share with you everything that was said during that meeting. For the simple reason that if you knew everything and tried an attempt at changing the outcome, more would be harmed in the end and that is not what I want."

"I am coming into this family a virtual unknown bringing more danger and uncertainty with me than I have ever had in my life. But in the end it is you guys that will be the ones to help me through the hardships that are coming."

Jasper comes around and kneels in front of me asking the one question that I did not want to answer, "What did she mean by you being the catalyst?"

Jasper tightens his hold on my hands as I make the effort to move and get up, and then lifts a finger to my chin and raising my head to look him in the eye, "Please Bella talk to me, remember we said no secrets."

I nod my head and murmur quietly, "My unwillingness to be involved is partially the cause for the issues that will be coming, and Charlie's death is just one of the ultimate consequences of my refusal."

Jasper inhales sharply realizing exactly what I am talking about, and stands up roaring in frustration. Carlisle and Esme are shocked and confused watching as I quickly get up and go to wrap my arms around his waist in comfort.

Jasper stiffens for a moment before instantly calming down at my touch and turning in my arms to hug me back as Carlisle looks questioningly at Jasper to which I reply.

"Charlie dies at the hands of one of you, because of…"

Frustrated at this point, I tighten my arms around his waist and whisper, "They can't know yet, it will kill them and it might change the outcome."

"Would it be better received when they find out the truth when it happens? Bella, they would appreciate the information coming from you now instead of later."

I start sobbing in earnest now, struggling to stand up as I finally face the truth of what he says, then from somewhere deep inside me I feel something powerful flow through my body as I lift my head and my eyes change colors blazing a swirl of black and red.

Jasper releases me and steps back as he sees my eyes that same color as they were when we were in the cafeteria that day. Carlisle and Esme rush to his side when he gasps and inhale sharply at seeing my eyes this color. As if they are far away I hear Jasper whisper, "Just like before in the cafeteria."

I listen to the voice that comes out of my mouth and it sounds nothing like me, "Now is not the time to tell them, they must find out as does everyone else when it happens. Their fate was sealed as their decisions were made when they too kept secrets from the family. As my fate is destined for tragedy so are theirs, but with great happiness will be forged from it and all will learn their lessons."

My eyes return to normal and I look down to notice that my skin is glows a vibrant shade of red. I look up and see them through the same haze of color as my eyes cloud over and I hear, "Hello Mommy, it's nice to meet you. My brother and I are looking forward to seeing you and Daddy when we are born. Tell him we say hello and think about what our names will be."

I gasp as my eyes clear and say to Jasper, "Our children say hello, and that they are looking forward to meeting us when they are born. They would like us to come up with names soon, a boy and a girl's name."

Shocked silence envelops the room as Jasper, Carlisle and Esme look at me before Jasper pulls me into his arms hugging me. I close my eyes in contentment knowing that things will work out for the best in the end no matter how we get there. Carlisle and Esme step back and look at the two of us before quietly leaving the room. Jasper picks me up and walks up the stairs to the bedroom and I drift off to sleep cradled gently in his arms hearing him whisper over and over as he rubs my belly, "I love you little ones and I can't wait to meet you."

Since I knew Charlie was on his way home at the moment, I asked if we could finish up this discussion another time, although Carlisle and Esme were not entirely happy with the outcome of the end of the meeting – simple because the spirit inhabiting my body at the moment refused to give them all of the information. But something told me that it wasn't the information presented – but that someone in our family would betray us, whether they knew about it or not.

The point being – familial betrayal is the _worst sin_ of all because trust is broken, faith is shattered and a family is ripped apart. The worst part is that only Jasper, Charlie and I knew it would be Edward, we just didn't know how because even knowing bits of the future did not give us all the information we sought either.

I try to put it in the back of my mind and live for the now because no matter how much I wanted to worry about the little time that I have with Charlie and the uncertain future, I can't do anything about it or I would end up making the future worse and I wanted to find some amount of happiness out of this insane situation. I will appreciate this time that I can spend with Charlie and Jasper who are getting along great, even thought Charlie was a tinge disappointed about the pregnancy.

I was able to show him a future with both grandchildren who inherit his gift of visions. That brought him some comfort as well as the fact that his mane would be carried on whether it was by Charlie or by Swan, even though I had not talked about it to Jasper I'm pretty certain that he will not mind in the least.

**Sometime later**

By the time that my birthday came around my belly looks like I am almost 6 months pregnant, so the glamour spell came in exceptionally handy and I am glad that Arena taught me the stronger one. I planned a quiet birthday party with Charlie and the Blacks then a small quiet dinner with the Cullens, Alice asked if she could plan a birthday party but I declined. I told her I didn't need to plan anything but since I know how much she wanted to prove herself I agreed let her take me shopping for my birthday.

I have always found it ironic that my birthday falls on lovers' day, yeah I know, Eck – a Valentine Day baby, but have always hated it since my parents weren't that really in love. Every year since starting junior high school, I got hassled because my birthday was on February 14th and I didn't have a love. But everything changed once I got to Forks, NO ONE KNEW who I really am. I mean the whole town knows about me, but no one actually KNOWS me, hmm except for maybe Jasper.

It amazes me how much more in love I fall with him, he treats me with respect, love, encouragement and understanding. He's affectionate and does not mind sitting around the house reading or watching movies, we have so much in common from our love of the classics to the types of movies that we enjoy. Actually being in love is so much different from seeing the scenes played out in the movies that we watch and there are no words that I can come up with to describe the actually feeling.

The get together with Charlie and the Blacks was great, for once I was able to get what I wanted – a quiet evening of watching movies and pizza spent with my close ones. I had already received my presents – Angela gave me gift cards to clothing stores since she knows how much I love shopping, Jacob gave me dragon car seats for my baby, Charlie got me matching photo frames for the babies first pictures as well as an heirloom Athena Goddess statuette from his coven, handed down from generation to generation.

The quiet dinner went quite well, even with Edward there – he was courteous but spoke only when spoken too. Alice took me clothes shopping and gave me a gift certificate to a spa for the day, which really touched me, and I think she is hoping that this will bring us closer. Emmett and Rose gave me a gift certificate to a Tattoo parlor because I had mentioned previously that I wanted a new one of a phoenix.

I am waiting for Jasper to come over so we can ride over to my other house to drop our stuff off for this weekend. He claims he went hunting but I think he actually went to purchase my birthday gift, even though I told him that I did not want him to purchase anything for me but instead to get something for the babies. We are going to try and come up with names for the babies this weekend and I am so looking forward to it.

The weekly checkups with Carlisle are easy since all I have to do is come so he can measure my belly and do a sonogram, since it seems I am progressing faster than we actually thought I would, I believe it's because the babies are half vampire. I have started drinking animal blood to help the babies from drinking my own as they grow I inside me. Just then I feel them both kick as they think "Mommy, we can't wait to meet you and Daddy. It won't be long now, we'll see you soon, tell Daddy we said hello." I rub my belly smiling as tears fill my eyes because I love hearing them talking to me and I wish Jasper could have been here to sense them.

"Yes, babies. I told Daddy you said hello and he can't wait to meet you too."

Hmm Jasper, I close my eyes and picture Jasper and myself riding my motorcycle, me on the back while he's driving then hearing him laugh as I tighten my arms around his waist and lean back with my eyes closed as the wind blows through my hair. Scooting closer I grind my pelvis into his ass smiling at the growl that vibrates through his chest to mine as my hands slowly make their way down across his stomach brushing over his groin before gripping his upper thighs tightly.

But just as he brakes and turns to kiss me I wake up to the feel of cool fingers brushing across my cheek, "Jasper" I whisper before realizing that the scent does not match the name.

I sit up and open my eyes to see Edward standing back in my open doorway and I inwardly cringe seeing the gift bag in his hands. Hoping to keep the peace as long as possible and attempting to thwart the future that we have seen I keep my irritation to a minimum. With everything that has gone on I keep forgetting to inform Charlie about not wanting Edward in the house and with him here downstairs watching the game I could not really make a scene that would get Charlie hurt, I also had the babies to think about.

He looks at me for a moment quietly as I push out calmness to the room, replacing the copious amounts of lust and desire he is soaked in. Finally I stand up in front of the lounge chair and say "what are you doing here Edward?"

He snaps his attention to me replying, "You are really glowing Bella, you look exceptionally beautiful on your birthday."

I snort in irritation before I could stop myself and say, "My birthdays not until this weekend Edward."

"Oh, well I thought I would give you your gift early without an audience" he says stepping forward and holding out the present.

Inwardly fuming because he is not supposed to be in my house or anywhere near me I ask, "How did you get it? Do you think getting me a present is going to change how I feel? Where's Jasper, I thought they told you not to come around me?"

"Well, that would help if they knew I was here? But I came in peace to give you your birthday present. Please Bella, consider it a peace offering."

Warily I reach out for the present, sitting down on the bed before opening it. I push aside the paper and pull out a beautiful diamond necklace. I gasp out loud at the beauty of it wondering how much it cost, as the red diamonds sparkle at me in the sunlight. Pulling out the card in the bag I read, "Happy Birthday from Mr. Right."

I frown looking up at him smirking at me as I open myself to his mind to hear, _"I knew she would fall for for my charms - hook, line and sinker. With a little patience she will be mine"_ as he moves closer saying out loud, "here let me put it on."

"Stop it Edward. I can't take this, it's too much" I say as I look down to put it back in the bag, closing it and my eyes as I attempt to contain the disgust from hearing his words in his head and knowing that things have not changed.

My eyes snap open as I hear a growl, but as I open my mouth to scream Edwards mouth crashes down on mine and he attempts to force his tongue down my throat, it's all I can do to not choke on the vileness that is his scent. His venom numbs my mouth as I struggle to get away from him. He pushes me down on the bed attempting to remove my clothes and growls in frustration when they just rip instead. I whimper as a sharp pain shoots through my abdomen and the glamour spell falls showing my stomach.

Just then he gasps in surprise as he feels movements across my stomach and I have just enough strength to scream "JASPER!!" in my head, before I'm possessed by some inhuman power and I telepathically throw him through the air, he crashes back into the wall taking it with him as he falls to the ground below. The same power puts up a force field around the house as I shudder against the headboard in shock and pain. I cry out as a painful stream of painful fire, worse than before ripples through my abdomen and I concentrate all my strength as I think _Jasper_, attempting to teleport him to me.

I hear Charlie storm up the stairs when he hears the wall explode but all I can think about is the pain and Jasper.

**Alice POV**

_I see Edward crashing through the wall and falling to the ground then Bella curled up on her bed in pain._

"Carlisle, Esme!" I scream as I rush down the stairs, seeing him standing there with Esme, I scream loudly "Bella's in trouble, bring your bag" as I rush past him and through the woods hearing Jasper a few minutes later crashing through the trees ahead of me before he disappears from sight. I hear Carlisle and Esme gasp when they witness Jasper disappear, but I don't worry about that as I am in a hurry to get to Bella growling in fury as I think about killing Edward for all the damage he is doing.

**Jasper POV**

I'm reading a book in my library glancing at Bella's present that I am going to be giving to her as I feel the ring box burning a hole in my pocket when all of a sudden I double over in agonizing pain as fear and fire shots through my body. I roar in pain some more as an image of Bella double over in pain flashes through my mind and I hear her scream "Jasper!" in my head. I struggle to my feet and streak out of my house through the woods as I feel panic behind me and the sound of running feet coming up behind me.

Before I can turn and growl in attack a light flashes and the woods disappear, replaced by the sight of Bella's house missing the wall to her room. I freeze as I smell Edwards scent leading into the woods but before I can think about him I hear a sound that stops me world and tilts it on its side – Bella screaming in pain. I immediately crouch and jump through the hole in her wall – feeling myself pale even more as I see her laying in a fetal position with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

I see Charlie hovering in the doorway being held back by another force field and frozen in place.

**Bella POV**

I sense Jasper jumping through what's left of the wall of my room and I whimper out "Jasper" as I blink and he's behind me cradling me in his arms. The second I feel his arms wrap around me the pain subsides to a manageable level and by the time Carlisle, Esme and Alice jump through the hole in the wall, the pain is completely gone. Alice takes one look at the happiness and contentment on Jaspers face thinking, _Wow – for the first time since I've known him he does not appear to be in pain_, then "I'll keep an eye out for Edward" as she turns around and jumps back to the ground.

I let Charlie go and he rushes in and surrounds me along with Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle starts a short exam to check me out, pausing when he listens to the twins as they settle down again. "Let's get her to the house so that I can check her out properly" he says putting his equipment away and standing up to look at us.

**Babies POV**

_Eck, that's not Daddy's scent. _We need to help Mommy. _Take my hand brother._ Holding hands they close their eyes and summon a force field that envelops them, Bella and expands to include the house. Glancing at each other and smiling when they hear Bella scream daddy's name loudly as they help her telepathically throw Edward off of her, into the wall and to the ground. Still holding each other's hand, they merge their powers and help Bella teleport Jasper as far as the backyard.

**Jasper POV**

The check up was okay, the babies are fine as I carry her down the stairs to the car and head down the driveway. Luckily for Carlisle and Esme, Edward never showed his face back at the house because if he had I would have ripped him to pieces and burned them. I left a message for Emmett and Rose who were out of town, that we would be starting the weekend early and to call me on my cell. As I drive to Bella's house I keep glancing down at her as she sleeps with her head in my lap, trying in vain to quell my rage at Edward right now. Although if I had to admit it I am more angry at myself because only now do I realize how obsessed he has become and how dangerous that can be, not just to Bella and the babies but to the whole family.

I call Charlie and update him on the status of Bella and the babies, also telling him to meet us at her house later so he could see that she was okay. I had planned on giving her the birthday presents that I got her – the set of her favorite first editions books, some professional pictures of waterfalls since she was so fond of the one I took her to. I was also going to ask her to marry me or at least ask if we could get engaged, because I don't think we would have time to plan a wedding with everything else that is going on. Maybe at the end of the weekend after I calm her down from Edward's attack on her, I will need to watch her more closely now that he knows about the babies, his obsession will go overboard from here on out, I'm pretty certain of it.

We are also going to work on picking out names for the babies I think as I place my hand on her stomach feeling them kick and move around. "I'm going to take care of your mother, little ones, I can't lose her or you guys, you are my life now."

"_We trust you Daddy; tell mommy we're thirsty when she wakes up."_ I hear as my hand rubs across her belly, I'm startled but not enough to run off the road. I push contentment, happiness, love and comfort to her and them as I pull up to the road leading to her house. Gently shaking her awake I say, "Bella, we're here as she lifts her head up, "REVEAL."

I pull into the drive zipping around to the passenger side to pull her out and go into the house to lay her down on the couch as I go back to bring stuff in from the car. After I get everything settled and put away I get something to drink from the compartment and settle down next to Bella on the couch, pulling her into my arms and cradling her close to me as I wait for Charlie to come and check on her.

**Bella POV**

I have gotten over Edwards attack but not over forgetting and forgiving, which at this point I don't think is at all possible, not now. I refuse to be held responsible for his insanely obsessive quest for the one thing that he can't have. I told him how I felt and so did his family, it's not my fault that he didn't listen.

I loved the presents Jasper got me for my birthday; the books will especially come in handy for later on when I can only waddle around in pain from carrying twins.

We did not get the chance to choose names but I believe I am going to ask him how he would like naming our son after him – Jasper Charles Swan Whitlock, Jr. and our daughter Airic Athena Swan Whitlock. There is just something about the name Airic that calls to me, but I was also thinking about Ayala, Catarina or Morrigan. I think Jasper might get a kick out of naming his first and only son after him.

A vision comes to pass……

**Charlie's POV**

Hearing a knock on the door, I answer it to find a beautiful redhead standing there; she asks "Hello is Bella here?"

I shake my head, already knowing right away what she is, and just as I start to speak she smiles widely opening her mouth and showing her fangs before lunging at me. As I feel her claws sink into my neck I feel a vision come on…

_Bella distraught as she finds my body……..Bella kneeling at the edge of a cliff invoking the Goddess Athena and getting struck by lightning……..the babies getting engulfed by the power as well……Jasper cradling her in his arms as she clings to him sobbing…….Bella exacting justice on Edward as he hangs in midair…then him screaming in pain………..Bella ripping the limbs off the one who is tearing up my house in fury………..Bella transformed happy……watching my grandchildren playing in the forest………Bella protecting her family from three men in white robes.._

My last thoughts are of Bella, how much I love her, how proud of her I am and how I did not get to properly say goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10 Repercussions

**A/N – I decided that since I couldn't stop writing that I wouldn't, I have the chance to get as much of this story out as possible. **

**Started another story Beyond Reason, trying my hand at a Bella/Emmett story **

**Happy Reading**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

Walking through the door I call out for Charlie and it takes me a moment to realize that the room reeks of blood, freshly spilled blood, so much of it my senses were shot. I look back out the window thinking how odd it is that Charlie doesn't answer, and then my foot hits the lamp that should have been in the living room on the end table next to the couch.

I feel a breeze and finally focus on the scent of blood as a chill runs through me; I hear whimpering and realize that it's me as I slowly make my way further into the room. I weep louder at the squishing sound under my foot and look up to see the room splattered in blood, completely torn about as if a bear has charged through the room.

I gasp in shock, trembling as my eyes dart to where Charlie is lying in the middle of the room next to what's left of the couch. I slide to my knees as my mind fights against the image in front of me, but still I reach out whispering brokenly, "Daddy?" My mind shatters and becomes numb as I realize that I never got the chance to say my final goodbye. Unthinkingly I crawl through the blood not noticing that it's soaking into my clothes and pull him halfway into my lap as I wail in agony at the top of my lungs.

I sit there for Goddess knows how long as my mind shuts down flooding with anguish, I completely forget everything else even the fact that I am pregnant and nothing penetrates the black void that has wholly consumed me. I stumble up and out the back door into the woods not knowing where I am going until I unknowingly reach a cliff with the sea crashing violently against the rocks below.

I fall to my knees screaming over and over again while the mantra _"I invoke thee Athena, I invoke thee Athena, I invoke thee Athena, Fill me with your power"_ plays subconsciously in my head. As I continue to scream in a violent and fury filled haze, my body is set ablaze with fire as I keep seeing Charlie laying there surrounded by all that blood. Every scream of pain and fury summons more clouds to appear, as well as thunder and lightning shooting through the sky, the more I cry the more rain and hail that pours down in buckets drenching everything.

I am engulfed in a tornado of wind sitting right in the middle as the storm my emotions has created rages around me. Then lightning strikes me and I am filled with so much power, the power of the Goddess Athena, in my grief and rage I forgot that I am pregnant. With the first strike of lightning a set of visions come…

_Jacob snarling at Jasper as he cradles me in his arms……..Jacob in a corner crying rocking himself …… Edward as he hangs in midair…….then him screaming in pain………._

With every strike of lightning comes another set of vision…

_Jasper and Emmett as they rip the limbs off the red haired woman who killed Charlie while I watch ……Jasper holding the babies in each of his arms as he smiles proudly_

Strike

_Jasper cradling me in arms as we make love for the first time after I give birth…….Biting me at the height of our passionate embrace…..Jasper whispering how much he loves me as I burn in my transformation for one day_

Strike

_Looking into a mirror as a vampire transformed and happy……watching my children playing in the forest as we all hunt….Alice reconciling with the family after her time away_

Strike

_Edward angry at my form of justice……Edward going to the Volturri…… three men in white robes....Jacob starring entranced at my baby daughter_

**Babies POV**

_Hold my hand sister, close your eyes feel the power and know that it will be okay_ as I close my eyes and tighten my hold on my sister's hand feeling the first shock of lightning pass through Mommy to us as the power flows through all of us.

**Jasper POV**

Sitting my study reading a book as I waited for Bella, I am immediately knocked out of the chair and to my knees with the onslaught of rage, fury and agony that ripped through me. "NO!" I roar in agony and despair as an image of Bella screaming at the end of a cliff struck my lighting flashes across my mind, and I fear for the babies that she carries, I CAN'T lose Bella or my children.

"NO!!! Bella!!!" I whimper brokenly as clouds appear then thunder and lightning as I struggle to my feet and streak out the house quickly flanked by Emmett and Rose. I roar "FIND HER!" before running as fast as I could to her house. I didn't even need to enter to realize what had happened to know that a vampire was responsible. I call the police for appearances sake and because someone needs to take care of Charlie while I take care of Bella.

Even before I enter I can smell the blood and while I am joyous that is not Bella's, I am still heartbroken to realize that it belongs to Charlie, then I notice something odd – one of Bella's shirts that she mentioned she was missing in torn apart and laying at Charlie's feet, the odd part being that it reeks of Edward and another vampire's scent. The scent is not one I recognize but as soon as I find them both I will rip them to shreds for causing pain to my beloved, as well as anyone else involved. I roar in fury because I now have proof that Edward caused the grief that my sweet Bella is in, so I grab the shirt and put it in a bag to take with me.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and whip it out to see a text from Rose.

_Found her at First Beach Cliffs. HURRY!!!_

Just as I'm streaking out the back door that has been torn off its hinges, claw marks dug in deep – I whimper in despair unable to imagine how much pain she is in as her vision has come to pass, all I can think about is that she didn't have enough time with him. I find it odd that the storm does not even touch the house, but I shake off my own pain and confusion focusing on Bella knowing that if I don't reach her in time I will lose her forever.

As I run I wonder who it was that had killed Charlie, I know Edward is involved but in what context I'm not sure, was it because his and our scents are over the house, was it an act of revenge by another vampire that knew us and Charlie is just a random victim. Somehow I knew it wasn't because Bella's shirt was left as a message, but to whom I will find out later. As I enter the edge of the forest I have to lean forward because the wind is whipping up everything in its path.

I am unhindered by the severe wind storm and rain, I start to pick up Rose and Emmett's scent as I feel their anxiety, love and fear for Bella – then I feel Bella's emotions flow smoothly between rage, despair and a thick black void of nothingness. The storm gets worse with the wind picking up, hail and rain are falling hard – a tsunami has struck Forks and everything within a 100 mile radius. I have to claw my way towards Rose and Emmett hanging onto a tree a little ways from Bella, whose stills screaming at the top of her lungs at the edge of the cliff. I take a moment to look over at Bella who is inside a tornado of wind and realize that is why they can't get closer to her.

"What happened?!?!" yells Rose.

"A vampire killed Charlie!" I yell back as both Rose and Emmett hiss and growl in fury.

I claw myself closer to them, huddling together next to the tree and say loudly, "Find Carlisle and Esme let them know what happened and make sure Carlisle calls the wolves, and get them to run a patrol around Forks as well as La Push to see if they can find the scent, make sure he tells them that it was not us then have Carlisle meet me here."

"I'll try to talk her down" I say as I turn around to see her getting struck by lightning for the first time, but instead of falling down she seems to glow. I hear Rose and Emmett gasp in horror as they watch her get struck by lightning repeatedly. "BELLA!!!" I scream in terror and agony as I claw my way towards her again, attempting to get her attention even for a moment as the bag with the shirt in it slips free from my grasp.

I inhale sharply as Emmett reaches out to catch it smelling the vampire scents through the plastic bad, hearing the both of them snarling and growling in rage in recognition of one scent. We didn't have time for that right now so I growl at them, "All will be revealed in time. NOW GO! Get Carlisle!" as I move closer, clawing and digging holes in the ground as I fight the wind to get to Bella – beautiful, sweet, compassionate, kind hearted, intelligent Bella, she didn't deserve this.

I get close enough to actually see that the tornado surrounding Bell, struggling in agony under the assault of her fury, rage and grief. I dig myself in calling her, "Bella!?!? Bella!?!? Please let me help you! Bella, I'm sorry about Charlie, we'll find his killer I promise you that. Please!! Darlin' come back to me, think about the babies. I don't want to lose you or the babies like this, Bella please!!!"

I close my eyes against the wind, hail and rain concentrating all of my energy on sensing her emotions, but I come up against a void, like a large black hole gasping in shock realizing that's exactly how I felt when I became a vampire and realized the life I had was dead to me. The only difference was that I could feel the hole consuming Bella – the most self sacrificing human being that I have had the honor of meeting. I realize my power has become ineffective unless I can make her feel something or just anything at this point.

Just as I attempt to try again I feel Carlisle's fear for Bella and the babies as he approaches behind me so I let myself be whipped back towards him, anchoring myself to the same tree he's at – only mildly paying attention that it's not the one where the shirt is hidden. Being in close proximity with him enables me to talk to him without yelling.

"I can't feel anything from her, there's a black hole where her emotions are supposed to be. There hole is so deep and strong that I can't even push in to give her any emotions."

"I stopped by the house right before the police showed up and I recognize the scents there, one is Edward's, the other is Victoria's and then there is one that I don't recognize. I'm guessing that she was looking for Bella and attacked Charlie instead; I made sure that I stayed long enough to give them the impression that it was a bear attack. They also think it might be related to the serial murder from Seattle since a couple of the attacks have happened close to Forks."

"Also this storm that she has created reaches all the way there and then some, it's on the reservation as well. I spoke with Billy and he has the wolves out running the perimeter of the reservation as well as Forks, and I agreed with him to null the boundary lines in order to capture her and whoever was with her. Billy and Jacob are at Charlie's house trying to get the search started for Bella, they think she was also attacked as well. We need to calm her down or sedate her one so we can get her back to the house, let them know she is okay physically. Rose and Emmett told me that she was struck by lightning several times as well as glowing, but I can still hear her heart beat as well as the babies going strong."

"I can't get her calm there's a black hole where her emotions should be, my ability is not working on her when she is like this, so we're going to have to sedate her, not enough to put her out but just enough to calm her down and end the storm." Carlisle pulls out a needle with some clear liquid in it, "Small dose of Diazepam" he says.

Lightning strikes her once more before the storm really starts to get out of hand as I growl, "Give me the needle Carlisle give it to me now!" Holding the needle gently between my lips I claw my way towards her until I am crouching behind her in the eye of the tornado. I reach out and cradle her in my arms holding her tightly as she starts to thrash about attempting to buck out of my arms.

"I'm so, so sorry Darlin'" I say as I inject her with the sedative, watching her the entire time while little by little the storm ceases as I sit there with her in my arms rocking back and forth whispering how sorry I am and that I won't leave her or the babies. Watching the tears roll silently down her face as she sadly gazes at me whimpering, "Jasper he's dead" repeatedly, breaking her gaze for a moment to glance up to see clouds still in the sky as the storm settles down to a light sprinkle.

Carlisle is finally able to walk up to us and I see Esme wringing her hands as she looks down at Bella in sympathy. "Let's get her back to the house so that I can check the babies, this can't be good for them or for her health. I'll call Jacob and the others to let them know we found her and are on our way."

"Maybe we should stop by her house first so they can see she's okay and stop the search for her but continue the search for Charlie's "killer," then we can take her to our house to check her and the babies."

"Good idea Jasper, let's go the sooner the better," Carlisle says.

Standing up and cradling Bella in my arms bridal style I start running to her house, stopping only when I get to the edge of the backyard and see Jacob running towards us.

"What did you do to her!?!?!?!" Jacob snarls trying to snatch her from my arms as Bella whimpers in protest tightening her hold around my neck. He gasps when he takes the moment to see that she's pregnant then starts to tremble and shake in fury.

"Jasper, he's dead" Bella whimpers then starts crying again and the sound of her tears causes Jacob to instantly calm down as he focuses on truly seeing Bella and how devastated she is, his face crumbling in agony and despair.

Carlisle calmly walks closer and says, "We found her wandering around aimlessly in the woods, Jasper came over because she was supposed to meet him later for a school project. She's been struck by lightning several times but is otherwise unharmed as you can see, the blood is all Charlie's however. I had to sedate her because was becoming hysterical."

Calming down completely Jacob asks quietly, "She caused the storm, didn't she?"

Surprised Jasper responds, "Yes, that was her."

"I figured as much, you're the father, aren't you, you really love her don't you?"

"Yes, she's my life" replies Jasper quietly as he tightens his hold on her and looks down at her with a look of utter devotion and love.

"If she was struck by lightning why is she still alive? How are the babies, are they going to be okay?" Jacob asks urgently.

"We're unsure; we want to get her to the house to check on her." Carlisle says.

"Can I come with? I promise not to cause any trouble. I know what you guys are and if she trusts you, so do I. Next to Billy she's all I have left, like the sister that I never had. Charlie was all she had left, I just want to know that she's going to be okay," Jacob pleads as tears roll silently down his face and he reaches out to stroke her hair gently.

"Sure Jacob. Let's go let them know she's okay and then we can head to the house so I can examine her" says Carlisle quietly.

They all walk towards the front of the house and to speak with the police, who upon seeing the state that she's in, they agree to wait until the next day top question her and since Jacob and the Cullens vouch for her whereabouts prior to the attack they just need to find out what happened when she arrived home. They accept the story that Carlisle gives them about finding her in the woods and after getting his numbers they let him take her to his house.

On the way there I finally start to feel her emotions and I am overcome by the depth of her pain and suffering, it takes all my concentration and strength to be able to send her calming waves of tranquility which put her back to sleep. I keep her like that so that Carlisle won't have to sedate her again, she sleeps through the sonogram and I am extremely relieved to see the babies are alright. He hooks up some blood and saline solution with some added nutrients to help with the babies to keep them from drinking her blood.

After I get her settled comfortably in the guest bedroom that Esme has prepared while we were on our way, I sit with her for awhile sending her wave after wave of calm until I hear her deeper breathing letting me know that she is completely out and only then do I head downstairs to the living room where everyone is gathered. Jacob is sitting in a corner rocking gently back and forth as tears roll silently down his face; Emmett and Rose are on the other side of the room huddled together as she dry sobs quietly while Esme and Carlisle are quietly talking. Alice is by herself sitting quietly on the window seat gazing out at the forest and Edward is nowhere to be found.

I zip in front of Alice growling out quietly, "Alice I'm going to only ask this once and I swear if you lie to me, you will truly see why I am called the God of War."

She shifts quietly to look at me as I take a deep breath and close my eyes to calm myself before opening them and asking, "Did you see any part of Charlie's death happening?"

"No Jasper. I swear on my life I didn't see anything or I would have come forward as soon as I found out" Alice replies softly.

'Then where were you!?!?!?!" I roared. "Why weren't you with your family in their time of need?!?!?!?!"

"Because she was looking for answers from the source" Bella replies quietly standing at the top of the stairs. No wonder I didn't notice that she was there.

"Bella" I whisper as the fury and agony of her pain cripples me and I crumble to the floor, it hurts so much I can't move.

**Bella POV**

Blackness surrounds me as I hear two distinct voices whimpering in fear "Mommy, please wake up, Daddy needs us, Mommy please." Then another voice repeating a mantra, "I invoke thee Athena, I invoke thee Athena, I invoke thee Athena, Fill me with your power. Goddess of War and Chaos, lend me your strength. Fill me…FILL ME.....FILL ME ATHENA!!!!!"

My world goes from black to purple as my eyes flash open and I hear conversations from downstairs. I think "STAIRS" and there I am standing at the top of the stairs gazing down at them. As soon as I hear Jasper ask Alice where she was and not being with her family I know where she was and why, that knowledge fills me with so much fury and agony that I cripple Jasper causing him to fall to the floor.

Closing my eyes I picture a black hole and instantly the pain stops, I open my eyes to see Jasper getting to his feet taking deep breaths as he works to calm himself and the room in general.

"Bella, what happened to your emotions? I can't feel them anymore" says Jasper as he walks closer to the stairs.

"There are none" I reply calmly devoid of any emotion at all as I walk down the stairs and stand at the bottom.

"Bella, you can't ignore your feelings, Darlin', you have to deal with the grief of Charlie's death baby. This isn't good for the babies" Jasper says quietly.

"Would you have me feel what I felt before when I found Charlie, while I was at the cliffs, just now? Would you Jasper? Or would you like to get family business out of the way first? Seek justice for Charlie" I ask quietly.

"No baby, I just want to help, what can I do to help you and the babies Bella?"

"You didn't start this Jasper; Charlie's death is not your fault it's mine." Jasper and everyone else gasps in shock at this statement.

Jacob rushes forward trembling, "Bell it was not your fault!! What are you talking about!?!?! Charlie was murdered by a vampire with red hair; the pack found her scent, chased her and another vampire into the water."

At the mention of red hair Carlisle gasps in shock and staggers in pain.

"Yes, I know but she was looking for me and Charlie got in the way as a convenient target and a message."

Carlisle steps forward in anger, "No!!! She couldn't have found us. He wouldn't willingly have any contact with her."

I turn to Carlisle with eyes blazing a swirl of black and red saying, "He did."

Carlisle crumbles to the floor in pain as he realizes the truth while Esme kneels down next to him in comfort and confusion.

"WHAT!!?!?!?!" roars Emmett and Rosalie simultaneously in frustration.

"Edward" whispers Carlisle as Esme stiffens next to him.

"What. About. Edward?" snarls Rose attempting to stalk closer to Carlisle as Emmett holds her back.

"Victoria came back looking for Bella after running into Edward carrying clothes he stole from Bella's room. He lied to Victoria, telling her that Bella is his new mate and he didn't want her anymore. Victoria didn't take the news well and after leaving Edward she came looking for Bella to kill her assuming that if she wasn't in the picture Edward would come back to her. She's left James, who is also coming to find Edward to get revenge," Alice says quietly sobbing as she comes out of the vision.

The house is suddenly filled with snarls and growls of rage and fury, the sounds coming out of each one of them built until it looked like the heavens could hear them. Everyone had come to the same realization that the tragic consequences of Charlie's death were the result of Edward's obsession over Bella.

Jasper, once he has calmed himself and attempts to calm the others approaches me with his hands forward showing me that he means me no harm.

I smile madly at him as my eyes start to get blood red with black dots in the middle and saying too calmly, "I'm fine Jasper."

Jasper paces his arms around me and pulls me into a hug in hopes of getting a response from me but I say, "I will deal with Charlie's death in time, right now I'm in need of war, carnage and justice."

Although Jasper realizes how serious this moment is, I feel him send me a wave of pride and love as he realizes that this is something that I must do in order to live free in my life without the negativity of my fury at Edward's actions. He knows that I can't forgive him or forget, but that I must have justice.

"Why did you say it was your fault, Bella?" Jasper asks, but instead of answering him I project for all the scene of Edward at my house threatening Charlie if I did not go out with him.

"_Charlie won't get hurt as long as you go out with me. I'll stay away from him and leave him out of this, but if you don't do as I say..."_

"_YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" I am getting angrier at his conceit and arrogance._

"_Do you realize you're family will be implicated in Charlie's death? Does your family know you're willing to sacrifice their existence for a conquest? How heartless are you, risking the lives of your family because I won't give you the time of day. The wolves would get involved because you killed a human in Forks. You would start a war with the wolves because I won't go out with you? " At this question his confidence starts to waver and is replaced by curiosity._

"_Wait, how do you know about the wolves?"_

"_I know a lot about a lot of things you don't Edward, and the majority of these things I have already shared with your family, others I will share with Aro."_

"_You wouldn't?" He snarls. "Try me!!! I swear you better stay away from Charlie and stay away from me." I snarl right back._

"_And if I don't?" he asks conceitedly. "Then death will be the least of your worries, as will be the confrontation with your family. I will NEVER go out with you or have anything to do with you. No matter how many times you ask, the answer will always be no because I. AM. NOT. INTERESTED!!!! NOW GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!!!!"_

_Growling under his breath and pissed off Edward looks every bit the vampire as he snarls, "You will regret this, you stupid human bitch. This will never be over, either you will be mine or Charlie will die" he snarls as he picks up his books and walks out._

Esme sobs, "I can't believe it, my own son" as she completely breaks down in Carlisle's arms as he just rocks her back and forth, but the look on his face contorts with rage.

"Well how about we ask him" I ask snapping my fingers and Edward appears suspended in midair. Edward looks at me in fear as I keep him floating in the air; I turn him around to face his family who look at him with disgust and fury while Carlisle and Esme couldn't even bring themselves to look at him at all, finally I turn him around to face me again.

"Hello Edward" I say as I look at the abject fear on his face, until he looks at my belly to which I say, "Yes, pregnant with twins, Jaspers babies. My babies and my love for Jasper is the only reason you are still alive right now, but that can change at any moment" as I snap my fingers again and a small pyre appears under him. Edwards eyes widen in panic and I smile at the fact that I have never seen anyone, human or otherwise, as terrified as he is right at this moment.

"How was your meeting with Victoria? Did you know that she killed Charlie? She came looking for me and killed him instead as a message to you. Are you wondering how I know about her?" I ask snapping my fingers and conjuring all of my stolen clothing including the one that Jasper picked up that was left next to Charlie's body.

"Then there is also this," I say projecting his meeting with Victoria in the meadow.

_Edward continues ranting to himself darting around the meadow until he's back in front of the pile of clothes he stole from her house_

"_Whose Bella baby?" a silky seductive voice asks from the edge of the meadow._

_Victoria walks into the clearing from my peripheral sight. Frowning as she closes her eyes and inhales deeply several times, frowning more as she smiles evilly before opening her eyes to stare at me._

"_What is that delectable scent all over you?"_

_Smirking and pushing her away I reply, "That is the scent of my new mate. So I won't need your lovely services anymore."_

_I was so stuck on myself that I did not hear the last words echoing in her head as she runs off, __"I will kill that BITCH!! Then I will come back to kill him." __It never crossed my mind that my decision to completely break off from Victoria would be the catalyst for things to come._

"She was really obsessed with you, like you are with me, now she's just a scorned woman on a rampage. I would have looked past the threats to Charlie because you are a member of my new family, but your selfishness was the catalyst to his death and that I can't let go. I actually entertained the idea of burning you piece by piece" I say as I spread my hand which spread eagles him as he screams in pain.

**Jasper POV**

I didn't want her to have to face having Edwards death on her hands as we started our future together with our children, not that I didn't want him dead and ash, but I knew what it was like to take a life and the effects you had to deal with afterwards. I love her too much to lose her to the fury that is engulfing her right now and I had to try my hardest to talk her down from the ledge she would crash off of if she actually killed him.

"Bella, Darlin', I love you. Don't kill him please, for Carlisle and Esme. I know he deserves it, but please…"

**Bella POV**

"I'm not going to kill him right now Jasper. I have to remember that no matter how disappointed your parents and family are in you, that you were not always like this. Your family believes that deep down, a part of you – microscopic that it may be – is good. I don't believe there is any good left in you, if there was you would not have resulted to threats and would have accepted that I was unattainable."

"But then I had some time to think and I believe it goes deeper than that." I close my eyes and concentrate digging deep inside his locked thoughts, "Ah there it is does your family know how you truly feel, your jealousy of the couples in the house. You could have been mated with Rose when she first got here, but you refused and she saw through you, and therein lays the problem – SHE refused YOU, and she became the unattainable."

"So what would be a justifiable punishment for you, something that will serve to remind you of the damage that you have done, the suffering you have caused, how about castration?"

At this statement his eyes widen as does the rest of the men's, except for Jasper who just flinches, while the women gasp in surprise and slight pain except for Rose who chuckles darkly in amusement.

"Although that serves no one but me and you would still be getting off easy, so how can I lower myself to your level and not have karma come back to bite me and my new family in the ass. The bottom line is I want justice with my conscious clean because after this day I will forget you exist in relation to my family and never think about you again."

"I seek justice," I seethe in fury "because you knew she was coming after me but you're so focused on selfish needs, pride and your ego that you wouldn't man up enough to admit defeat to Jasper. You have always been jealous of him because you thought he was the weakest link and the family gravitated towards him. But in truth YOU are the weakest link for you lack of faith in a member of your own family."

"You are a danger to yourself and others, which is an issue I can help you with until I decide a proper punishment for you."

"Death is too good for you and the easy way out, I don't care about anyone else but I WANT you to suffer like Charlie suffered, like your family suffers, like those you have harmed suffered. You will spend your entire existence, if necessary, acknowledging that what you have done was wrong, to show some remorse or regret. SOMETHING!!!" I roar in fury.

I take a deep breath attempting to calm myself as I speak again, "So in the interest of the family that you have so callously torn apart and that I will join as well as for the future that will come, you must SUFFER on a daily basis. You will be bound with the soul you once had, and you will know what it's like to suffer."

Everyone in the room gasped in shock as Edward's eyes widen in horror at my decision. Never in the history had this ever been done to vampire as their kind believes that their souls were delivered to hell when they became the undead. There're no telling what would happen if a vampire had a soul or a conscious to know that what he did, to be imparted with the absolute ability to feel what everyone or thing felt would drive a person insane until the learned how to control themselves. Maybe that was the point; Edward would have to learn to control of himself in order to return to the family and society. The monumental changed and fear that would instill in every vampire he comes across would cause a ripple effect unlike any other. The repercussions would ripple in the time line for years to come and would not be something that could easily be forgotten.

"YOU!!" I sneer raising my hands in front of me and forming them into claws that inflict pain on him in the circle "will be forced to remember every horrible thing you've ever done and I'm going to include that you that you feel every emotion that they felt when you killed them. So, Edward, I now bind you from doing harm, harm to others but not to yourself, I bind you Edward from harming any one or thing that does not have to do with your survival. I BIND YOU EDWARD!!!!" I ROAR in fury my eyes blazing black and red, "to spend the rest of your ETERNITY contemplating the horrors that you have inflected upon others."

"I BIND YOU EDWARD!!!! With your human soul," I roar trembling and shaking in fury wind comes out of nowhere and blows around only me, my eyes flashing fire as the circle I have encased him in catches fire.

"I BIND YOU EDWARD from doing harm, harm against others. For your final act of penance," I close my eyes and murmur an incantation to low for them to hear, he screams in pain and my hand opens as light flashes showing his penis and balls encased in glass.

"I changed my mind, you have 100 years to earn these back" as I release him and he crumples to the floor looking at me in horror, watching as the glass disappears. I close my eyes to reign in the fury that is coursing through my body and pass a powerful wave of calm and tranquility throughout the house purposely missing Edward.

**Jasper POV**

Bella snaps her eyes open after binding Edward and if fury alone could kill, he would be dead. I have never known a person would feel like that, even during my time of the Newborn Wars, the amount of energy it took me to stand and remain standing prevented me from feeling anyone else. I had to concentrate all my energy mind, body and soul just to block out the fury emanating from Bella alone. Then I feel such a powerful wave of calm and tranquility coast throughout the room that when I open my eyes I can actually see waves rippling out from Bella as her eyes open blazing blue.

**Bella's POV**

I open my eyes and watch as he struggles to stand suppressing the wave of pity that washes through me from my children telling him, "NO ONE but me can remove this spell in case you are wondering. It's for the sake of my children's future and the sanity of your parents that I am giving you such a merciful sentence. Don't make me regret it!" I snarl in disgust turning to walk back up the stairs to the room Jasper and I will be sharing to lie down, leaving the rest of the family to deal with Edward.

As I sit down on the bed I say "Jacob" who rushes upstairs to where I am stumbling into the room and crumbling at my feet as he wraps his arms around my waist in comfort. He sobs in earnest now, for Charlie and for me, as I stroke my fingers through his hair in comfort murmuring that everything will be okay.

"Jacob" I say quietly "It's alright; both Charlie and I knew the time we had was limited, we were prepared for his death. We just thought it would be further down the line and that we would have more time. I'm going to be okay, I have a new family that will help me, and I have you and the pack. We're going to find the other one and the future I have seen will be beautiful, trust me Jacob."

He lifts his head to gaze at me as he feels the babies kick, then looks at my belly and notices that I have gotten bigger.

I smile at him saying, "Yes, I will be giving birth soon. Now I want you to go home and inform the pack that I am okay, we will need to meet in the next couple of days to take care of the issue of Victoria and the other vampires that will be coming to town. Can you do that for me?"

Jacob wipes his face off and gives me one more hug, "Yes, Bella the pack will want to know that you are alright. Can I come back and see you?"

"Yes, Jacob I would love that" I say looking down and rubbing my belly as he gives me a reassuring smile that I don't see before quietly walking out and closing the door.

**Meanwhile downstairs the family is circling.**

**Jasper POV**

Shrugging off Carlisle's arms Esme stands and walks over to Edward who has struggled to a standing position leaning against a wall. Esme looks at him for a moment trying to reconcile the person in front of her with the person she knew when she was first turned. Then she remembers everything that was said tonight pulls back her arm and slaps him hard across the face, she then turns and walks away without another word.

Carlisle stands watches Esme walk out the room, takes a deep breath and says, "Edward I don't know what I did wrong, but I can't put the family through this anymore, nor your mother. I am deeply sorry to have sentenced you to this immortal life and I thought you were making adjustments to living like this. Now I can see what a waste it was to save you and I should have let you die, maybe things would have been different. You were my first companion and I loved you like the son that I would never have but enough is enough."

Carlisle starts to get pissed off, "I can't help you if you don't want to be helped I am sick and tired of saving your ass because of your selfishness. I've lost too much already attempting to help you back to the right path; you are no longer my son. You have cost this family too much and I will not tolerate it anymore, pack your shit and get the fuck out of my house."

Rosalie and Emmett just look at him in disgust as Emmett says, "I always knew there was something off about you, but you were my brother and I did not want to cause disharmony to the family. Looks like my attempts were wasted anyway; I hope you are proud of yourself for tearing this family apart. Watch your back Edward. Now you're really not a man, how are you going to get it up now, Fucktard?"

Rose goes over to tell Alice, "I will deal with you later."

Jacob goes to walk past him saying without looking at him, "It's because of my love for Bella that you are still alive and that I have not sent the pack after you. We will clean up your mess you dumb fuck, but this is your only pass. The next time you will not be so lucky." Then Jacob nods to Rose and Emmett, nods to me, before growling at Alice and walking out the door.

I walk up to Edward and say, "I won't kill you this time, but there will be no next time" before pushing past him and walking up the stairs to check on Bella.

I see her laying on the bed resting as I stand at the door marveling how I could have been so lucky to have this woman in my life. Then I feel her grief as the day's events come crashing down on us and I rush over to cradle her in my arms as she cries herself to sleep as I whisper, "I'm so proud of you, I love you Bella, I will never leave you."

**Bella's POV**

It's only as I am drifting off to sleep that I smell Jasper as I am drifting off to sleep that I smell Jasper as he enters the room and a few seconds later that I feel his cold comforting arms wrap around me and pull me closer, as he whispers, "I'm so proud of you, I love you Bella, I will never leave you."


	11. Chapter 11 War

**A/N – Sorry for the delay, spent lots of time working on chapters after this so they match what's in this chapter, plus also spent extra time working on the lemony goodness that is Bella and Jasper.**

**Happy Reading**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

I wake up to the feel of Jaspers arms cradling me to his chest and the babies kicking around a soccer ball, or at least that's what it felt like. As I come more fully awake their last kick prompts a replay of the visions from yesterday during the storm or at least the ones that are in the future.

_Jasper and Emmett as they rip the limbs off the red haired woman who killed Charlie while I watch ……Jasper holding the babies in each of his arms as he smiles proudly_

_Jasper cradling me in arms as we make love for the first time after I give birth…….Biting me at the height of our passionate embrace…..Jasper whispering how much he loves me as I burn in my transformation for one day_

_Looking into a mirror as a vampire transformed and happy……watching my children playing in the forest as we all hunt….Alice reconciling with the family after her time away_

_Edward angry at my form of justice……Edward going to the Volturri…… men in white robes....Jacob starring entranced at my baby daughter as she reaches up and pulls on a lock of his hair_

_Charlie's house being torn down by a tornado……a memorial being held at the newly built park where Charlie's house stood, with a monumental stone in remembrance of Charlie…….. Jacob and my children becoming the best of friends as the pack surround us in the backyard at a barbeque…..Jacob standing at the door in a tuxedo as he watches someone come down the stairs._

I still find it odd that I can't fully control the visions – whether they are past, present or future, although Charlie told me before he died that they come and go without showing me what the time chronicle would be. Charlie….and as I think about him, the concrete stone and metal walls that I erected to keep the majority of the grief at bay collapses as the flood of tears that I have been holding back start running down my face.

Throughout it all Jasper simply holds me gently, rubbing his hand up and down my back soothingly letting me have the time I need to grief for Charlie, for the life that is gone, for him not being able to watch his grandchildren grow up, for not being able to walk me down the aisle when I get married, for not being able to hold his grandchildren in his arms and for everything else that was taken away from him.

I cry for the loss of the last biological parent that I would ever have, for not being able to get a chance to say a proper goodbye, I cry because even though I am not at fault for my inability to control the outcomes of others I was one of the catalysts that caused his death.

And then out of nowhere a sense of peace washes over me before my abdomen is wracked by sharp pains and I scream as I feel my stomach extend some more to accommodate the babies growing inside of me. I look down and watch as my stomach gets bigger and bigger as Jasper watches in fear unable to do anything but hold my hand while the family rushes into the room.

I look up to see Carlisle rushing in with a sonogram machine, working feverishly to get it plugged up and situated before he comes over to the bed and sits on it. I lay back panting as my stomach distends to look like I am at full term and ready to give birth.

I look frantically at Carlisle as I gasp out, "Carlisle what's happening? They've been kicking up a storm since I woke up and the last kick replayed the visions I had yesterday during the thunderstorm."

"Bella, did anything happen during the thunderstorm? Carlisle and I watched you get struck by lightning several times with no outward sign of injury."

Taking a deep breath I gasp quietly, "I invoked Athena, Goddess of War and Chaos; I am a reincarnation of her. My family is descended from her and for generations has worshipped her as their Wiccan Goddess, Charlie and my grandmother told me that I would invoke her after my 18th birthday to fully come into my powers."

Jasper cradles me in his arms as I take several more deep breaths actually feeling the babies growing bigger with ever breathe. My hand tightens in his as I am hit with my first contraction before Carlisle has even done a sonogram; I grit my teeth trying to breathe through the pain of another contraction.

Speaking out loud, "It appears in my grief that I forgot I was pregnant and the powers enveloped all three of us, exposing the babies to Athena's powers as well."

Taking a measuring tape Carlisle measure's my belly coming to the conclusion that I am now full term, considering for another moment before saying, "Maybe the added power boost of invoking Athena caused the babies growth to accelerate increasing your pregnancy exponentially, which explains why you're now almost at nine months."

Before we can talk more Jasper's phone rings and he looks at the caller ID to see Jacob's name.

"Yes, Jacob."

"Where?" he asks glancing at me then at the rest of the family before turning his attention back to the conversation, trying to get as much information as possible.

"I'm sorry…..Alright….no I won't…..yes, I'll going to tell her… because she deserves to know" Jasper snaps before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation.

"I realize that…but if….would you…let the pack know…Yes, we're coming out in force…we'll meet you there…..NO!...because there's been a change in her status…..she's closer…..any day now……Fine! Then come here and explain it to her yourself" Jasper snaps again before flipping the phone shut.

He takes a deep breath and says without opening his eyes, "Victoria has returned with reinforcement, James is not with her but she returned to the house after following Bella's scent from the cliff. The wolves were out on patrol when two of the young ones came across her scent close to the reservation; they attempted to chase after her and were killed by several of the newborns that are with her."

As soon as he said Victoria's name I flinched then inhaled sharply as the Goddess power in me shot through my body seeking an outlet for the rage that threatened to engulf me. I tried to hold it back as I asked Jasper in a voice bordering on hysteria and cold fury, "Who was killed?"

Jasper inhales sharply taking in my emotions as he doubles over in pain before looking at me, "Bella?"

"Who?!?!" I roar in fury as I titter on the edge of reason.

"Embry and Marco" Jasper says reaching out as if to touch me arm while trying to send me powerful waves of calmness and serenity.

I vaguely hear Jasper still talking as I blink and appear at the door hearing everyone gasp in surprise as they all look at me shocked. I turn around to face them ignoring Jaspers sharp intake of breath as he feels the black hole of rage coursing through me then he whispers, "Athena."

"Yes, I am Athena, Goddess of War and Chaos" I hear my voice say as I listen from down a long tunnel. "I am here to help with the attack that is coming; Bella is safe as are your children Jasper. Come we must prepare ourselves, Bella does not wish harm to come to any more of her loved ones."

Athena claps her hands shooting light envelops the room as it disappears to be replaced by the field where the Cullens play baseball.

**Jasper POV**

One minute we are in the guest bedroom of the Cullen house and the next minute we are all standing in the field where we play baseball. Bella, still under the power of Athena, bends down and places her hands on the ground with her eyes closed as she murmurs something then white light shoots from her hands in all directions for 100 feet.

Just then the wolves come into the clearing growling and snarling, but somehow sense the power being contained in Bella and lower their heads submissively at the sight of her.

"Come forth Alphas" she commands rubbing her hands together, while I watch as a smoke billows from her hands before she places them on Sam and Jacob. I watch as she closes her eyes murmuring to them then gasp in shock as they both disappear as well as the rest of the pack. I look at her in shock before stepping back as something large brushes up against me and I turn to see nothing there.

Right then Victoria and 50 newborns walk into the clearing spreading out to try and outflank us as we do the same. I stand to the right side of Bella as Emmett takes her left with the rest of the family flanking us and backing us up.

Athena steps forward and offers, "Step forth Victoria and surrender to face justice for the lives of Charlie, Embry and Marco. The others you've created need not be destroyed for your mistaken vengeance. Bella is not the mate of Edward but the mate of Jasper, if you attack neither you nor the ones that you travel with will be shown any mercy."

I watch as Victoria considers the information the snarls, "Pregnant are you. ATTACK! But leave her for me, you will taste delicious with the babies blood as an added bonus."

I growl ferociously as Emmett and the rest of the family snarls and snap their teeth.

"Unfortunately for you Victoria, yours and your army will be the only deaths here tonight."

The vampires spread out, some springing at us while others stalk towards us on the ground as Athena says ignite taking out 20 of the newborns, smiling when they light up like Christmas trees.

Victoria hesitates when she hears their shrieks of pain and watches them go up in flames, wondering why she is not aflame since she is still on the ground. Victoria glances back at Athena to see her smiling wickedly at her, Victoria snarls before charging her then shrieks when she hits something hard and flies back landing hard on the ground.

Just then she roars in rage seeing the newborns being taken down one, two at a time by the family and nothing but air, she looks around frantically trying to figure out what happening. Standing up she rushes at Athena but stops upon seeing Edward standing at the edge of the field, his appearance distracts her enough for Emmett and I flank her and hold her still.

Edward looks at Bella in anger before disappearing into the woods without another glance at Victoria. Victoria continues to struggle against the hold that Emmett and Jasper have on her as she watches the vampires that killed Embry and Marco are corralled into a circles by an invisible force.

It's not until Athena whispers some words that the werewolves appear again surrounding the vampires who killed their two friends. Before Victoria or the family could blink the werewolves are ripping them to shreds, glorying in the carnage and vengeances they were enacting for their fallen pack mates. By this time the family had taken care of the rest and were setting fires to burn the left over's.

Victoria screams her rage as she sees her army destroyed and Bella still standing, but what also enrages her is Edward's abandonment since that was what really started her on the warpath.

"Your army is destroyed as will you be" Athena says as Victoria looks around frantically realizing that this is indeed her end right before Emmett and I rip her to shreds and toss her on the bonfire.

Just as we finish with Victoria the family goes around collecting the remains of the rest with the wolves, then Bella gasps in pain and shock as Athena releases her and her water breaks. I catch her just in time before she crumbles to the ground feeling the contraction ripple through her stomach as Carlisle rushes to us, "We need to get her back to the house, RIGHT NOW!"

Emmett and Rose offer to stay behind and finish up as Bella receives a vision.

_Edward is going to the Volturri to seek help in breaking the spell. They'll be surprised to see him in the state he's in, more so because they've never come across a vampire with his soul intact and they will want to know the story about what happened. _

_They'll be disappointed in his threat to kill Charlie, but more concerned about a witch who is able to place such a spell on a vampire. They find it disturbing and unconventional and will coming to see Bella, Edward also tells them about her being pregnant and they want the babies to see what kind of power they might have._

_They'll come under the façade of friendship because of Carlisle but when Bella refuses to join them as well as protecting her babies; they don't take the news very well_

Bella gasps, "Alice have you had any visions? Have you seen any of what I saw?"

Alice replies softly, "I only saw the part about Edward going to the Volturri. But my vision included them allowing him to stay so their people can look over him, they won't send anyone for awhile, I believe we at least have until the end of the school year. I'll have to postpone my trip so I can help in the confrontation with them."

**Bella POV**

"NO!" I growl out, "That is exactly what Edward would want, as well as the Volturri. There will be no confrontation because as soon as the babies are born we will be leaving as well. I will blanket Forks and not even Edward will be able to find his way back."

"Edward does not want you getting better because then you will be able to see everything. Your power is just beginning Alice and once you transition through your pain, you will understand what I am talking about."

"Bella what…" Alice starts to ask but another painful contraction rips through my body as blood gushes down my legs.

"Jasper" I whisper, "something's wrong with the babies" as I wrap my arms around my abdomen and double over in pain.

"Bella" Jasper gasps out but before anyone can say anything else he has scooped me up into his arms and starting running as fast as he can to the house. I have lost so much blood that by the time we get back to the house the babies are in extreme distress, I am fully dilated and Jasper is frantically trying to keep me awake. The rest of the family has been kept from the house as I give birth to my two children.

"NO! Please don't leave me, Darlin'. Don't leave me and the children" Jasper begs as Carlisle works frantically to deliver the babies as Jasper holds me up so I can use all my strength to push. Carlisle calls Rose and Esme to help with taking care of the babies while he and Jasper work to keep me alive.

I hear the first cry of my son as Carlisle hands him off Rosalie and then I push again slumping back in exhaustion as I hear the first cry of my daughter. I have lost so much blood and I am so tired that I close my eyes not realizing that the blackness has sucked me in.

I hear Carlisle and Jasper talking from a distance as Carlisle tells him that he can't stop the flow of blood and that I am hemorrhaging badly. All I'm thinking is this was not how it's supposed to happen, we were supposed to be making love when he changes me.

Jasper does the only thing he can think of to keep me with him and I feel a slight pain as he bites me deep on my neck sucking a little blood before flooding my system with as much venom as possible. He bites me again on my wrists, my ankles and the inside of my thighs wincing as I start screaming in pain as my body starts burning from the venom.

Jasper and Carlisle gasp and I feel the bed lift when my skin literally starts burning with fire and I levitate in the air as I am engulfed in a ball of fire. Luckily for them, the flames are contained to solely me as I open my eyes to see the love of my life from the fog of flames dancing in front of my eyes.

Jasper sits on the floor in shock as he watches me burn for the first couple of hours until Esme and Rosalie bring our children back so that he can hold them and get to know his children.

Jasper cradles a child in each of his arms, his face a mixture of joy, awe and love as he realizes that he actually has gotten to do something that he never thought would be possible – to be a father.

_Jasper_ I call mentally; _he will bear your name proudly – Jasper Charles Whitlock, Jr. and our daughter Airic Athena Whitlock_. I wanted you to be able to have your name continue on with your son, I hope you don't mind.

Jasper looks up from the babies and says, "I am proud of his name and honored that you want our son to have it."

"What are you naming them?" asks Rose as the rest of the family comes into the room while Esme quickly changes the bedding on the bed listening to us talk.

Jasper stands up and turns to the family formally introducing his children, "I would like you guys to meet my son Jasper Charles Whitlock, Jr. and my daughter Airic Athena Whitlock."

Junior is an exact mini me of Jasper right down to his tuffs of blond hair, the only thing he got from me is my cheek bones and my eyes, while Airic looks exactly like the Goddess Athena, with Jasper's hair and my eyes.

Carlisle and Esme look on proudly as Rose and Emmett look back with a look of sorrow on their faces as they wonder about the vision that I told them about.

Turning my head to them I tell them, "Have you prepared yourselves to welcome your new one. She will be coming sooner than you think."

Rosalie gasps in happiness as she realizes that her becoming a mother is still going to happen.

"When?" she asks excitedly, trying to refrain from jumping up and down.

"Two days" I say as I close my eyes and project the image of her and Emmett for the room to see.

_It's the midnight shift and Carlisle is walking into work when he discovers her. She's newly born and still has her umbilical cord attached and knowing how much you wanted a child before you were turned, he brings her home to you. _

_Rose is cradling a baby in a pink bundle as Emmett grins with his arm around her shoulder and the baby cooing at him as she grips one of his fingers. Catarina Rose McCarty Emmett whispers as Rosalie looks up at him eyes brimming with unshed tears._

I burn for another 18 hours with my eyes closed as I listen to everything in the house and outside for a 50 mile radius.

Just then Jasper gasps as he looks at the babies; I open my eyes to see Junior and Airic have grown to look like 1 year olds, and they are slowly walking up to the ball of fire that I am levitating in. Just as Jasper reaches out to grab them back I look at him and mentally tell him _Jasper its okay, they are fine and will help me with the final stage of my transformation_.

At this he steps back to watch as Junior and Airic place their hands into the fire which then turns orange yellow before going out as I close my eyes and hiss tilting my head back as the power is shared between the three of us. The babies pull their hands back as Junior goes to sit down in Jaspers lap and Airic walks through the bubble of power and floats up to me where I cradle her in my arms.

Immediately upon contact with her my whole appearance changes, I am dressed in a simple red colored frock and it does not look like I have given birth to two children not does it look like I hemorrhaged lots of blood. I float down to lay in the bed with Airic cradled in my arms, both of our eyes closed, smiling as I hear Junior say his first words, "Come on Daddy" as he stands up and pulls Jasper towards the bed where he climbs up the side and lays down next to me with his head on my leg as Jasper lays down next to him in shocked silence.

At seeing the quietness of the moment and also realizing that my transformation is complete, the family leaves the room quietly heading downstairs to the living room while Carlisle and Esme head towards his study so Carlisle can make a few phone calls.

"I'll explain everything later Jasper," I tell him as I grab his hand and squeeze it cocooning us in a quiet family bubble devoid of sound as I shield the room in quietness so my babies can sleep.

Several hours later I wake up to complete brightness as I listen to the deep breathing of my two cherished ones, I feel my beloved Jasper looking at me as I lay there cradling Airic and running my hand through Juniors hair. While they were sleeping they grew to look like 18 month olds and blue light seems to radiate from them as they continue to sleep. I motion for Jasper as I silently lay Airic down next to her brother gasping in shock, along with Jasper, as they curl up next to each other holding hands while the light changes to a deeper blue with streaks of white.

I sense Jaspers emotions right now…..a sense of completeness ….love…a wave of awe...lust…desire…loneliness… desire…frustration…anger. Jasper wraps his arms around me and I turn to look at him whispering, "I feel what you're feeling, but why the loneliness?"

"Because we haven't been alone for a while now, before our children were born we usually had time to give to one another, then the battle with Victoria pushed any thought of spending time with you out the window. I need you, Bella; I need to feel myself inside you again, I'm angry with Edward for bringing this fight to us when he should have just accepted that you are _mine_."

I lean down kissing him and effectively silencing him with a passionate kiss. "How about some alone time now just the two of us, and then we can come back and talk to Carlisle about everything?"

As I release his lips I whisper, "Rose and Esme can you watch the children?" as I snap my fingers and teleport Jasper and I to his house, straight to his bedroom.

Before I can strip out of my clothes he halts me and asks, "You're not thirsty?"

Smiling seductively up at him I respond, "Not for blood, Mr. Sexy."

He smiles wide as I ask, "Would you like to join me in the shower, Mr. Sexy?"

Jaspers eyes darken with lust as his eyelids lower and he growls deep in his chest before ripping off his clothes and stalking towards me. I stand stunned as I finally see Jasper with my enhanced vampire vision in all his manly glory. His body is marked by lots of crescent shaped scars which only enhance his male physique. The muscles of his upper torso ripple with fluidness as he stalks towards me like a lion to its prey. His legs are muscled as well as athletic and it looks like he worked out while he was human. GODDESS! HOW I LOVE THIS MAN as waves of lust flow from my body as I watch him come to me from across the room.

My body tightens as if I am truly on fire as pleasure ripples through me just from the look in his eyes. I open myself to him and my knees almost buckle from the amount of lust and desire flowing from him. My eyes roll back in my head as I tilt my head back hissing in pleasure and my skin tingles before I feel Jasper fill me with so much ecstasy and bliss that my walls tighten and I orgasm.

Jasper chuckles seductively as he pulls me into his arms then leans down kissing me passionately, groaning as I open my mouth to let him in without him asking. I tilt my head deepening the kiss while he strips me out of the rest of my clothes, ripping them in his haste to get me naked. For a moment there is a frenzy of love, mad fanatical love that consumes us both as we struggle to get as close as two people in love can get.

Then for some reason he pulls back and I growl in anger as he turns me around and walks me to a mirror to look at myself. I gaze at myself in the mirror marveling at the whiteness of my skin without the heavy sparkle that Jasper and the rest Cullens seem to have. I wonder vaguely if there was something that I can do about Jasper's sparkle and as I think it his sparkle become subdued.

Starting from my head down I watch as Jasper runs his hand through my auburn hair with black highlights draping it over my shoulders which allows him to run his hands down the side of my body, cupping my ample breasts that will not need to breast feed. He starts massaging them gently then slightly rougher tweaking the nipples with his fingers. I moan deep in my throat as he smiles seductively into the mirror and ignores the sounds I am making before lowering his hands to run across my hips. Grasping onto them he thrusts his hips against my ass, grinding his hard erection between my ass cheeks as a hand slips down between my legs to drown in the essence that is dripping down my thighs.

He growls deep in his chest and I whimper feeling it vibrate all the way through me to my core and his fingers dip down further and flick my clit, almost as if he's tuning me for the night. I vibrate throughout my body sending the same feelings back through him which makes him growl in pleasure as he thrusts two fingers deep inside me, sliding in easily from all the wetness between my thighs. He sends me waves upon waves of lust, desire and passion and as I feel what he's feeling I double it and return in to him ten-fold. We open ourselves to the pleasure running rampant through our bodies.

He matches his thrusts against my ass with the thrusts of his fingers as he grinds his palm against my clit and my hands reach behind me to grasp his ass cheeks to grind closer to him.

"Yes, Jasper, oh yes, I've missed you" I gasp out panting and moaning his name as a mantra over and over again.

"Bella, you're so wet for me. I need to feel you, baby. I need…." Jasper grunts as he trails off incoherently.

I shift ever so slightly grinning as he groans when his thick cock slides smoothly deeply inside me and his head falls to lean down on my shoulder as I thrust back hard against him.

"So fucking tight….Bella….my love" he grunts as his pace picks up and he starts slamming deep into me hitting that spot deep inside that makes my world explode as I see stars. His grunting and my moans are all that fills the house around us as I beg him, "Please Jasper….deeper baby…fill me…."

I lean over and place my hands on either side of the mirror causing Jasper to hiss in pleasure as he's able to thrust in deeper and harder without hurting me like he would have had I still been human. His hands find their way to my hips as he continues to grunt in pleasure feeling my walls tremble and clench around him as he commands, "Come for me, Bella, come for me. Please I need to feel you come all over me."

I open myself completely to the pleasure that is coursing through my body and send it to him along with the bliss I feel from having him thrusting inside me once again. The pleasure feels so much better and much more intense than what it felt the first time we fucked on my motorcycle, that I can't wait to feel what it's like to make love to him.

Just then he slams into me and I scream his name as my entire body trembles in ecstasy then tightens, my walls clench around his cock as I come hard, so hard my body explodes from all the pleasure that is coursing through me. Jasper follows soon after, his hands gripping my hips tightly as his body jerks and shudders in pleasure.

My legs tremble as aftershocks zip through my body and I orgasm again as he pulls out, chuckling as we both collapse to our knees no longer able to keep standing.

"I love you, Jasper" I whisper as I raise my arm to run fingers through his sweat drenched hair.

"I love you too, Bella" Jasper whispers kissing my neck as we both struggle to slow our breathing down.

Finally we are able to stand and head towards the shower where we christen it, wash, and then christen it again before I feel the pull of my children waking up.

As he dry's off I stand in front of the mirror gazing at my new body, looking into the mirror admiring my new body transformed into a vampire and I am extremely happy that I have come this far.

It's morning now, around 7:390 am and the children are going to be waking up some time soon, we need to get back so I can fix them something to eat. Jasper dresses in about the same thing, and I smile because we are going to be in matching outfits. I get dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with some black ballet slippers I snap my fingers and we are back in the room we've been given by Esme. I gaze down at our children sleeping, amazed at how much they've grown in just a few hours.

The next thing I hear is Jacob at the door asking if I am awake and for some reason Airic wakes instantly calling out Jacob's name. Jacob is instantly at the door wondering how he got there and what happened, but before he can say anything else he sees Airic sitting up in bed starring at him. He walks slowly forward to sit on the side of the bed and stares entranced at my baby daughter as she reaches up pulling on a lock of his hair.

I gasp as another of my visions comes to fruition, replying to Jasper mentally _How do you feel about having a werewolf as a son-in-law because they've just imprinted on each other._

Jasper replies aloud as I figured he would, "I think Jacob has earned our trust enough to be trusted with our daughter."


	12. Chapter 12 Picking up the pieces

**Happy Reading**

**Inspiration for this chapter: Switchfoot – This Is Your Life**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

_I gasp as another of my visions comes to fruition, replying to Jasper mentally __How do you feel about having a werewolf as a son-in-law because they've just imprinted on each other._

_Jasper replies aloud as I figured he would, "I think Jacob has earned our trust enough to be trusted with our daughter."_

"Yeah, well, it's just as well that the imprinting is only as her protector and nothing more right now. With everything else going on right now I don't know if I'm ready for her to be in love yet. I want her and Junior to have as much of a normal childhood as possible."

He agrees before tilting his head as we hear Carlisle call us for a family meeting just as Junior wakes up to see Jacob sitting on the bed next to him with Airic in his lap.

"Welcome to the family, Uncle Jacob. Are you coming with us?" Junior asks.

"Coming with you where?" Jacob asks standing up and turning to face Jasper and I with Airic in his arms as Jr jumps off the bed and runs to me, lifting his arms up.

I pick him up nuzzling his neck taking pleasure in his giggles as he grabs my head trying to push me away before taking his hands and placing one on my cheek and the other on Jaspers as he shows us, _Edward glaring at me from the edge of the forest during the battle._

"Yes, baby. He's one of the reasons that we are leaving, but don't worry nothing is going to happen to us, our future will be a happy one" I say kissing him on his cheek as I motion for the others to follow me and we head downstairs for the family meeting.

We all gather around the dining table while Jacob plays with the children in the living room, I hear Airic and Jr giggle as Jacob howls for them. Turning my attention back to the dining room table as Alice asks quietly what I mean when I said "Your power is just beginning Alice and once you transition through your pain, you will understand what I am talking about."

"Alice, how much do you really know about your power? About where it comes from, how it came to be, do you remember anything besides the darkness from your childhood?"

"No, all I remember is darkness and then light when I woke up, I remember vaguely hearing voices and being in an asylum, but truly nothing else."

"Alice, what would you say if I told you that I know where you came from and that you are descendant from a long line of seers?"

"What!?" Alice gasps as the rest of the family inhales in shock.

"Remember what I told you, about your visions being a part of who you are as a person? Each person makes their own decisions and the consequences of the decisions cause a ripple effect in the rest of their life. When you decided to start manipulating your visions, they stopped becoming true and then they stopped coming altogether, didn't they?" I ask softly.

"Yes, I stopped having real visions long before you came. What I did get was glimpses of scenes but nothing solid, I thought it was because I was losing my power but it never occurred to me that it was due to my manipulation of them until both you and Jasper mentioned it."

I get up and walk over to sit by her, "Take my hand" I tell her as I show her a bit of her past.

_Alice sitting on the floor next to an old woman in a rocking chair surrounded by women who are in a semi-circle, each projecting an image above their heads for the others to see, then the woman reaches down to touch Alice who project the image she is seeing for the women to see. _

_Alice as a teen watching from the semi-circle as a woman is judged for manipulating her visions for her own benefit. _

_Alice watching as another woman steps forward from outside the circle, chanting a spell as she grasps the woman's head between her hands projecting the true images above her head for all to see._

_Alice weeping as the older woman in the rocking chair whispers "Use your gift to help people, don't be like your aunt who manipulated those around her to get what she wants." _

"_Please don't leave me Gamma, I need you, momma does not understand my gift and she thinks I'm evil. I don't know what will happen with you gone."_

"_Everything will turn out right in the end, my little seer. I see great things in store for you, but you must have faith even in your darkest times."_

"_Have faith, my little seer" the older woman whispers as she fades away leaving Alice weeping with her head in the older woman's lap._

_Alice arguing heatedly with her mom and dad as she struggles to get away from the orderlies who are holding her back while her parents look at her once more before turning their backs on her and walking away._

_Alice screaming, "Please don't do this! MOM! DADDY! PLEASE!" as the orderlies wrestle her to the ground wrapping her in a straight jacket before dragging her away to a padded room._

_Alice strapped to a chair undergoing electro shock therapy as the doctor stands by ordering the voltage increased._

_Alice rocking herself back and forth staring out the window at nothing whispering to herself, "Gamma, Gamma the visions" as her parents stand behind the window listening to the doctor tell them that their treatment is working._

_Alice being watched by a vampire, not noticing another walk up forcefully pulling him away and arguing with him._

_Alice being led away by the gentle vampire to an old abandoned house where he bits her, Alice waking up to the light whispering 'Jasper' as she looks around._

Letting her hand go, I wrap my arms around her as she bursts into tears seeing what her life was like before she became a vampire, how loved she was by her grandmother who protected her from her mother and father – who didn't believe in the old woman's gift.

"Alice" I say softly, "I can help you if you'll let me. I know what it's like to be lost and alone with no one to believe the things that you see. I know what it's like to be hurt by the ones that claim to love you. But it doesn't have to be like that, you've been led astray – whether by your own actions or those of another but I can help you return to the path you are supposed to be on."

Alice looks up at me as the family sits in silence listening to us, knowing that we will include them when the time comes.

"Would you like to see what your life was supposed to be like?" I ask gently as she nods with tears shimmering in her eyes.

I grasp her hands in mine, place my forehead against hers whispering, "_This is your life, are you who you want to be. This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be_. _Don't close your eyes to what your future could be._ Yours could be a beautiful future, if you want it" before showing her the vision from when I first met her.

_Alice standing next to an older woman who steps forward 'Welcome, my child we've been waiting for you.'_

_Alice sitting on the ground, meditating with a group of older women in a circle as she is cleansed of her bad negativity, which is the beginning of her journey of self discovery towards the future she is supposed to have._

_Alice standing in the middle of the circle of women with her head thrown back as a woman stands behind her chanting as she helps cleanse Alice completely._

_Alice as she stands next to another vampire introducing him to the family as Alessio, as he smiles shyly with golden eyes._

_Alice being welcomed back with open arms whilst I pull her into a hug while the family watches from the sidelines smiling at us as Jasper comes forward to pull her into a hug and welcome the new addition to the family._

_Alice as she kneels down in front of my children, Airic and Jr. who smile at her before welcoming her back with hugs and kisses, while she smiles with tears shimmering in her eyes._

_Alice and I standing in a wedding store looking at wedding dresses while Jasper and Alessio talk amicably in the chairs behind us waiting to be fitted for tuxedos._

Alice pulls back gasping before asking, "When do I leave?"

I giggle, "Not until after we meet with the Volturri and not before I can strengthen my shield to include you while you are away. I need to perform a spell that will make you invisible to vampires so that you can take your journey in peace without complications from Edward."

"Thank you so much Bella" Alice whispers fervently as she hugs me again.

"Everyone deserves a second chance to change, even vampires" I say sincerely looking at Jasper who sends me a wave of love, appreciation and gratitude.

"I can start you on your journey but it's up to you whether or not you want to take it, just know that opportunities like this only come once in a lifetime. I believe with the right amount of guidance and family support, you will be fine. You still have to work on gaining everyone's trust back, especially the trust of your family members" I say glancing up at Rosalie who smiles tentatively at Alice.

"I don't know if things will ever be back to where they were before Alice, but I'm willing to give it a try for the family. I've never had a family like this one before, my human family was nothing compared to the love and support that I have here, when you…when you hurt Jasper I had to stop myself from killing you. You damaged my image of the sister that I thought you were and broke up the family we have worked so hard to keep together."

Looking down at Emmett's hand as he entwines their fingers she sniffles, "I thought you believed in this family as much as I do and when you broke Jasper's heart it was like you were breaking mine as well. Then Bella came along and light shined in his eyes, so brightly" she whispers in awe, "I see that light when Emmett looks at me, the same as when Carlisle looks as Esme."

"It was only after I got to know Bella and she told me about the vision she had of Emmett and I……." she trails off as she looks up at Emmett.

Carlisle looks between Rosalie and I asking, "What vision was that?"

Rosalie giggles and Emmett grins widely as I smile and say, "You'll find out tonight Carlisle."

Rosalie starts bouncing up and down in her seat as I ask, "Are you guys ready?"

Emmett drapes his arm around Rosalie kissing her on the head as he says quietly, "Yes, we're ready."

But before Carlisle or Esme can ask again what they meant Rose interrupts, "Let's not digress. Alice I will eventually forgive you for damaging our family, but what I didn't expect was for you to fall for the bullshit that Edward spouted to you. I don't want to know why you did it, just that you will never do it again."

Alice glances at me and as I smile she replies, "Don't worry Rose, it won't happen again and I won't push you to forgive me, I have to work on forgiving myself first."

Rose looks at Alice for a moment in silence before saying quietly, "Something tells me you really mean that, and like Bella says everyone deserves a second chance." Then her usual sneer makes its appearance, "DON'T FUCK IT UP!"

Alice looks down at her hands whispering, "I promise Rose, I realize how truly messed up the things I did were and I can't take them back but I can make sure that I don't make the same mistakes again."

Rose gets up coming around to sit down next to Alice as she reaches out and hugs her, "I'll make sure you don't Alice."

Esme and Carlisle smile watching the two of them hug, knowing that the first step has been made is fixing the damage that has been done, they also realize that it's time for a change since the family can not truly return to the way things were before.

As Rose returns to sit beside Emmett, my eyes blank and my head tilts back as I gasp watching the visions that are flashing through my head.

_Edward is going to the Volturri to seek help in breaking the spell. They'll be surprised to see him in the state he's in, more so because they've never come across a vampire with his soul intact and they will want to know the story about what happened. _

_They're not disappointed in his threat to kill Charlie, but more concerned about a witch who is able to place such a spell on a vampire. They find it disturbing and unconventional and will be coming to see Bella, Edward also tells them about her being pregnant and they want the babies to see what kind of power they might have._

_They'll come under the façade of friendship because of Carlisle but when Bella refuses to join them as well as protecting her babies; they don't take the news very well_

"Bella?" Jasper asks concerned hearing my gasp and realizing that I am having a vision.

Coming out I state, "Edward is going to the Volturri to seek help in breaking the spell. They don't care that he threatened Charlie, but are concerned because of the spell."

"They'll be coming to see us, mainly to evaluate me and they want the children because of the power that they wielded while I was pregnant with them. Edward does not know that I gave birth, so the information he is giving them is not really current news. However, they will not take kindly to my refusing to join them."

"We can't let them meet us here; they will destroy the town in their anger. We should move to…..Colorado or Nevada. Somewhere with as little population as possible, live in the forest, I would love to learn to ski, Esme could redecorate, Carlisle you could take some time off, spend time getting to know your grandchildren, Emmett and Rosalie will need the time to get their own place set up as will Jasper and I. I have also included a section for Jacob to live in so he has his own space to live in as well."

Seeing Esme and Carlisle about to protest I quickly continue, "Don't worry, you'll understand when I finish. The redecorations that I have in mind will include space for everyone but with connections to the rest of the house, I also think we should include some sound proofing material so that everyone is given the privacy that they need. As soon as I get the time I will put the ideas that I have down on paper so that you can see them. I think you will be proud of what I came up with Esme and you will still be able to put your touches to everything."

"That's not a bad idea Bella, but first we must decide what to do about Forks," Carlisle says looking around the table.

"It's already taken care of," I reply softly feeling Jasper tighten his grip on my hand reassuringly.

"What do you mean?" Rose asks softly before Carlisle or Esme can.

"As soon as I take care of…Charlie's house and collect some things I will be placing an invisibility spell on Forks and its inhabitant. They'll be invisible to all vampires except for us. They werewolves will be included and they'll still be able to protect the town as well as the surrounding areas," I say finally looking at Jacob whose anxiety level I can sense across the table.

"Jacob, you don't have to go with us but you are welcome in the family as long as you want," I say quietly, "I know the pack will be wanting you to stay as they second Alpha as well as needing to be near your imprintee, although she would be just as welcome as you are."

Jacob looks down at Airic who smiles up at him and giggles as he replies, "The pack already has one Alpha and my place is now a protector for Airic. I won't leave her side willingly, but I will discuss with Asha and see if she wants to come with us."

Both Jasper and I smiled feeling the sincerity of those words while Esme's eyes tear up knowing because of her prodigal first son we are moving quicker than they would usually. But that also we may never be able to come back to Forks anytime soon.

By the time we finished out family meeting it was close to 11pm and Carlisle had to head to the hospital where he will find out about my vision regarding Rose and Emmett.

Jacob went to spend some time with his pack and his father to let them know about his decisions on leaving with us, as well as arranging a meeting to sit down and discuss blanketing Forks.

Jasper and I spend some time hunting and making love under the stars in the meadow near the waterfall. Cherishing the moment of our alone time before we are needed back at the house.

Emmett and Rose went back to their room to spend some time together before they new bundle of joy arrives in a few hours.

Esme agreed to watch Airic and Jr for Jasper and I while we hunted and spend some time together. Although I think it was mainly because she didn't want to spend too much time realizing the damage that her first son caused and she also needed the opportunity to soak in the love of her grandchildren. Airic and Jr kept her from falling into a deep depression about Edward, which I am glad for.

**Carlisle POV**

As I was pulling up to the hospital my senses picked up the scent of blood in the air as I walk towards the doors of the ER and just as I get closer I see a box off to the side. Just as I inhale again I hear the sound of a weak cry and I rush over to lean down and look into the box to see a baby bundled up in a pink blanket.

"Rose" I whisper out as I realize exactly what she was talking about, so instead of heading into the ER I pick up the baby, box and all, and rush back to my car. As I start the car I call in and let them know that I am going to be a couple hours late as I speed out of the parking lot and towards home to deliver a very special gift to my daughter.

As I pull up to the house I see Bella and Jasper looking out of the living room window smiling at me as I pull the box out of the car and walk up to the house. As I walk through the door I see Rose and Emmett standing at the top of the stairs while Bella and Jasper, Esme and Alice come in from the kitchen carrying Airic and Jr.

Before I can say anything Airic replies, "Auntie Rose Cat's here. I can't wait to play with her."

Rose gasps as she rushes down the stairs to Carlisle who's smiling hugely as he puts the box down on the table and picks the baby up to place her in Rose's arms.

"I understand now" he says as he steps back to watch.

Rose is cradling the baby in a pink blanket as Emmett grins with his arm around her shoulder and the baby's cooing at him so he reaches down to slip a finger into her tiny hand. He grins as she grips one of his fingers, "Catarina Rose McCarty," Emmett whispers as Rosalie looks up at him eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Cat" she whispers as she looks at Airic who just grins widely.

**Jasper POV**

It took us a month to leave Forks, because we wanted to give Jacob as much time with his father and his pack as he needed. Having Jacob with us would always give us a link to the La Push pack here in Forks and it would also give Sam and Billy the chance to know that he would be well taken care of.

Airic and Jr had them wrapped around their little fingers as well as their grandparents.

It took Bella a full day to blanket Forks with the spell, only because she wanted to tear down Charlie's house first. It was a spectacular sight to behold as she froze the entire town while tearing Charlie's house down with a tornado. We also wanted to have time to have a memorial for Charlie, Marco and Embry for their sacrifices.

When people came by the next day it was to the sight of an empty lot with the ground already tilled and waiting for planting. Bella had decided to build a garden and a park in place of the house so that the memory of what actually happened would not haunt the town. She didn't want the town to have a constant reminder of the darkest day of her life.

The day before we left the memorial statue and park were done. Everyone helped out and Esme was glad for the work because it kept her mind occupied with a distraction that she needed.

Carlisle and I have discussed her not coming to terms with everything that's happened and Bella whispered to me that maybe she should be taken to Isle Esme for some alone time to help. I mentioned this to Carlisle and he agreed to speak with her during the car ride up to Colorado.

Ah Colorado, we found the perfect piece of land with a nice house already built on it, making the additions to the house easier to put on, even Jacob would be able to get his own space.

Today, the day before we leave, we are spending it at the new park. There will be a memorial being held there, with a monumental stone in remembrance of Charlie and his service to the town. The whole town came out even everyone from the reservation to pay their respects to Charlie; I heard a few wondering who Embry and Marco were and Bella explaining that they were two boys that were attacked by the same animal that got Charlie. It was the best explanation that could be given under the circumstances.

Finally it was just family left and a few members of the pack, Billy and Jacob spent time off to the side saying their goodbyes since we would be leaving early in the morning. Bella saw them talking and walked over to hand Billy a phone, telling him that we added him to an account so that he could keep in touch with Jacob at any time that he wanted. Billy had tears in his eyes as Bella reached down to hug him, whispering that she would take care of Jacob as best as he would let her, Billy laughed realizing that she was trying to break the tension but also realizing that she spoke the truth.

Bella had already explained the blanketing spell to the pack and Sam expressed his appreciation for her caring nature, realizing that she would not have just left without taking care of the town that her father called home.

We all came to stand around the monument erected for Charlie, hugging and expressing our goodbyes before going our separate ways knowing the this may be the last time we all see each other for awhile, however content in the knowledge that friends and extended family has been formed out of tragedy, which is a bond that will never be broken.


	13. Chapter 13 Hysteria

**Happy Reading**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

_We all came to stand around the monument erected for Charlie, hugging and expressing our goodbyes before going our separate ways knowing the this may be the last time we all see each other for awhile, however content in the knowledge that friends and extended family has been formed out of tragedy, which is a bond that will never be broken_

**Bella POV**

We make our way back to our houses and I pause one last time to gaze back at Charlie's picture on the monument, it was one of him in his uniform standing next to his cruiser in front of the house.

I thought that would be best since I had torn the house down but still give people an idea of what used to be here.

As I turned I watched as Jacob gave one last hug to Billy who had silent tears running down his face, even knowing that this would not be the last time that he saw Jacob. I smiled as Jacob grasped Asha's hand in his and started towards us for the slow walk back home.

I guess I should not have been surprised that Asha agreed to come with him, since a mate and their imprint can't be apart for long and he will also have the added bonus of having someone close who is exactly like him.

Asha agreed that it's a great thing that he imprinted on Airic as her protector because it would give him the opportunity to grow with her and see what raising a child would be like.

Asha and I have become great friends, we have so much in common from the music that we listen to the need to have quiet time to ourselves. We also seem to have the same clothes sense so I have someone else to go shopping with besides Rose and Alice.

But the best part is that we both refuse to be Barbie's for Alice to dress up and play with, both our men love us the way we are.

I honestly believe Asha has been the best thing to come into Jacob's life since I meet him, but also because now he will have someone to talk to while he's with us that knows exactly what he is going through. It will do him good to have her with him as well as adjust to our new living environment and they would also have the forest to run free in.

After much consideration the family decided that we wanted to be as far away from civilization as possible, so a remote region of Montana that we women found by looking over a map of the state was what was decided on.

We wanted something that a person would have to hike to in order to get to, or have some kind of monster truck to maneuver up what would be left of the road once we finished our renovations.

We were going to go with Nevada or Colorado but wanted someplace where none of the family had lived before, literally giving us a fresh start after the tragic issues that we have dealt with up until now. We wanted to go somewhere completely new.

We stayed another two weeks getting the last of the items put into storage until we got the house together. Things are extremely hectic and tense for the whole family, Jacob and Asha included as they are now a part of our extended family. We decided to travel mainly at night since the vampires didn't need any sleep and it allowed those who needed sleep to get it.

We had so much to do, but between Carlisle and I we kept everyone busy especially Esme. Don't get it twisted Carlisle and Esme are still the patriarchs of this family, however Esme was having a hard time and everyone kind of let me step in to relieve the stress.

Esme is in pain and hurting after what Edward did, but something tells me that it's deeper than that and she is not talking about it. I think she was more affected because of Edward's betrayal than she let on.

I realize how much grief she is going through and that she needed to express it, little did I know that it would be over something as simple as the piano.

Esme and I were sitting down putting the finishing touches on the house, or mansion as I like to think of it. Esme asked what the additional room was downstairs next to the game room that I had set up for the boys.

You could have dropped a bomb in the house the silence was crashing around us as the family waited for my response.

I hesitated then told her that I wanted it to be the music room and then I hurriedly suggested having the piano shipped to Utah and put in storage.

Suffice it to say I got the reaction that I wanted and she needed to have – Esme became hysterical.

I held her in my arms and soothed her encouraging her to let her grief and anger out or it would eat away at her every day from here until eternity and that was energy that she could use towards something more productive. I acknowledged that he was her first son and reminded her that she was not at fault for how he turned out.

I held her head between my hands and replayed the images I had gathered of their first years together showing her that he was not always like this and gave her hope that something along the way, some outside influential force had turned him into the person that he is today.

I told her she raised him the best she could with what she had and that she needed to remember him as he was in the beginning.

By then the rest of the family had left to give us a little privacy while Jasper and Carlisle stayed close by – because Jasper was sending her waves of tranquility to keep her sane. While Carlisle was at a loss to figure out how to help her overcome this pain she is in.

After her hysteria had quieted down some, I finally told her "you have to let him go so that you can find out whether or not he's ever meant to come back to you as they son you knew. You have to let him go Mom."

Hearing me call her Mom finally cracked the façade that she was living and breathing in and she finally broke down completely. I sat rocking her trying to soothe her until I could get Carlisle's attention because he was drowning in sorrow for his wife and his son.

I whisper, "Dad?" in a questioning manner as he rushes forward to pull her into her arms and as I release her I kiss him on his forehead whispering, "We'll talk later, I promise."

It took Carlisle two days to get Esme back to herself again and in their absence Jasper and I picked up the slack to keep the family together and focused. Although I appeared calm on the outside, I was freaking out on the inside – because of my latest vision.

_Well brothers it appears our plans to destroy Carlisle and his family have not gone according to plan._

I still have not had a chance to speak to Jasper about it and I have been putting off my major talk with Carlisle so that I did not have to tell him about this latest vision.

Carlisle has enough to deal with without needing to be bothered by this right now, so I will keep it to myself until we get settled in Montana.

We had delayed our leaving so that Carlisle and Esme had the time she needed to come to terms with what happened to her son.

How was I to tell her and Carlisle that his actions were not his own and that he is being influenced by another, one of whom even I can't see.

Jasper could tell that something was bothering me but we still have not had the time to spend together so that I could inform him of what is on my mind or the vision.

Right now we are in Seattle making last minute shopping for a car for Jasper and I, we decided on a burgundy Hummer 3, I have to say it is quite a beauty giving us the room we needed for the children as well as much needed cargo space for holding food and any clothing that we would pick up on the side.

The rest of the family is running their errands as well – Esme, Alice and Rose are shopping for clothes for themselves taking the children with them as well. Tomorrow while the men take care of last minute details and watch the children the woman are going to treat Esme to a day at the local spa.

The men were out doing a little bonding and hunting while Jacob and Asha were spending some quality time bonding together while looking for a truck for them. They decided that they would get one vehicle now and another later on if it came around to them each needing one.

I laughed because Jacob was taking well to living with the Cullens and had no qualms about spending obscene amounts of cash; it took him less time than me to come to terms with that.

As Jasper pulls out of the dealership on our way to meet the family back at the hotel we are staying in for a couple of days he grabs my hand twines his fingers with mine and says to me, "Bella, I realize that we went about this in the most unconventional way, but I want you to know that you can tell me anything, no matter what it is. I want our future to be based on the ability to be able to tell each other anything."

Jasper pulls to a stop in front of the hotel and turns to me asking me, "What's been eating you up lately?"

I take a deep breath and say, "The Volturri is responsible for Edwards's condition, a first step in attempting to destroy Carlisle and the family."

_**A/H – I realize it's short but my job is taking up all of my time, people keep calling in and what time I have when I get home I sleep. I will attempt to update again tomorrow writing while I have time on my break. Thanks for your continued support and please let me know what you think of this chapter.**_


	14. Chapter 14 How's the family?

**Happy Reading**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

_Jasper pulls to a stop in front of the hotel and turns to me asking me, "What's been eating you up lately?"_

_I take a deep breath and say, "The Volturri is responsible for Edwards's condition, a first step in attempting to destroy Carlisle and the family."_

**Jasper POV**

I gaze at Bella across the seat comprehension then relief dawning on my face as I realize that Edward has not been himself and that it's not been his fault that he is acting this way.

Then confusion as I wonder how long it's been going on, how many years he has been under this influence with none of us being the wiser before red consumes my vision as I am filled with rage and fury realizing that Bella said Aro and Volturri as well as destroy Carlisle and the family.

Then I ask tightly, "Do you think they might have also had something to do with Alice's visions as well?"

Bella looks at me sadly whispering, "At this point I don't know. I think Alice had a lot to do with losing her visions but who's to know. If they could get to Edward and influence him without any of you being the wiser, what's to say that they did not get to Alice in some way as well?"

Just as I'm about to ask her more we both see the family pull up in their respective cars.

Bella's eyes plead with me not to say anything yet as we both see Esme and Carlisle walking towards us laughing.

Esme hasn't laughed since before Bella arrived and this is not way for her to find out that her son is being used to destroy his own family.

I close my eyes and send out waves of calmness as I also take it in because I know Carlisle is going to sense that something is wrong.

Just as I open my eyes I feel Bella reach out to grasp my hand leaning in to kiss me gently but passionately. I reach up cupping the back of her head to deepen the kiss moaning into her mouth as I feel her other hand tighten and grip my shirt.

Finally pulling away I hear Carlisle knock on the window as she whispers, "I'll explain everything later, and I promise to tell you everything. You and the children are my life, the air I breathe, my reason for being and I will do anything to keep you with me."

"As will I" I whisper leaning my forehead against hers as we hear another knock, more insistent this time.

I pull away to see Carlisle looking at us anxiously as I roll down the window to speak with him.

"Is everything okay?" Carlisle asks as Esme glances between us.

"Yes" I say quietly squeezing Bella's hand as I feel her anxiety spike, "Everything's fine, we're getting out now."

Carlisle looks at us for another moment before stepping back and wrapping his arms around Esme.

"Thank you" Bella whispers as she kisses me on the cheek.

"You are my priority Bella and we'll work everything out, I know we will. I love you, don't ever forget that" I say stroking a finger down her cheek.

"I love you too Jasper, more and more each day" she says as I release her so that she can get out and greet out children.

I get out of the car handing the keys to the valet as I walk around to watch her kneel down to scoop our children in her arms and hug them.

Watching them, I realize that I would die or kill for them just so that we could be happy. I also realize that I have had enough of the meddling of our vampire royalty in matters that don't pertain to them and I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure they pay for their crimes.

**Bella POV**

I feel Jaspers hand at the back of my head pulling me in to deepen the kiss and I groan realizing that kissing him is one of my favorite things to do, next to cuddling with my children.

Pulling back I sense Carlisle approach and knock on the window as I whisper, "I'll explain everything later, and I promise to tell you everything. You and the children are my life, the air I breathe, my reason for being and I will do anything to keep you with me."

"As will I" Jasper whispers leaning his forehead against mine as we hear another knock, more insistent this time and it's at that moment that I truly realize what is at stack here.

The happiness of my little family and well as they family that has taken me in, as well as the extended family of wolves that we had left it Forks. It makes me smile again to know that I protected them before we left, as they should not be pulled into this fight that is not of their making.

Jasper pulls away to see Carlisle looking at us anxiously as he rolls down the window to speak with him.

"Is everything okay?" Carlisle asks as Esme glances between us.

"Yes" Jasper says quietly squeezing my hand as he feels my anxiety spike knowing that I am going to have to tell them both everything, "Everything's fine, we're getting out now."

We've been through so much already that even though I am sure this new information will not break them, I know they will all be enraged and want to go after Aro and the Volturri. But I want to have a plan of action first because at the rate we are going now we will be on the losing end of this battle.

Carlisle looks at us for another moment before stepping back and wrapping his arms around Esme.

"Thank you" I whisper as I lean over and kiss Jasper on the cheek.

"You are my priority Bella and we'll work everything out, I know we will. I love you, don't ever forget that" Jasper says stroking a finger down my cheek.

"I love you too Jasper, more and more each day" I getting out of the car to kneel down and greet our children.

Losing myself in the feel of them in my arms I push the last couple of minutes to the back of my mind and concentrate on them.

"How're my babies doing? Did you guys have fun shopping with your Aunts and Grandma?" I ask brushing their hair out of their faces.

"Yes Momma" Airic replies giggling while Jr just grumbles silently sneaking looks at Alice who just grins and giggles.

I look at Alice giving her a stern glare that she takes before leaning back down to Jr. I rub his back soothingly as I say to him and Jasper mind to mind _"From now on you can shop with your Daddy, would you like that Jr?"_

To which he smiles widely as Jasper grins before hugging me harder as Jasper reaches down to pick up Airic.

"Thanks Momma" Jr whispers in my ear and Alice glares at me to which I reply, "You will not torture my son with shopping Alice."

"But Bella" she starts to whine.

"I said NO! While Airic may enjoy the constant trips to the shoe and clothing stores, my son is like me and does not wish to spend his day at the mall trailing after you. When he wants to go shopping for clothes or anything else, Jasper will take him from now on. Am I understood?"

Alice finally takes in my expression, realizing that this is a battle that I will win saying, "Yes Bella."

"I thought so" I say quietly.

Jr jumps out of my arms and walk calmly over to Jasper lifting his arms up as Jasper hands me Airic while Jr whispers, "Daddy, shopping with you is going to be so much better than shopping with a bunch of girls."

Jasper chuckles with the men as I smile and we all head towards the elevators so we can go to our rooms to change before heading out to the zoo for the children's entertainment.

We spent the evening at the zoo until it closed, the children having fallen asleep about an hour before we left. Emmett, Rose and Cat had left and headed to their car because Emmett forgot to bring the diaper bag in his excitement to the grizzly bears and tigers.

In the end we all headed back to the hotel in higher spirits than when we arrived at the zoo, even though the issue from earlier was still playing around in my mind.

It was as we were all getting into our cars that I decided to at least tell Jasper and get his advice on how to broach the subject to Carlisle as well as the rest of the family.

"Mom" I call as she is fussing over Cat asleep in her car seat, Emmett and Rose had decided to wait for us to catch us and were sitting in their car watching Cat sleep.

Esme turns and walks over to me smiling; I've learned that she loves it when I call her Mom especially after her breakdown in Forks when I helped her face her grief, we are closer for it.

"Would you mind watching Airic and Jr for the night?" I ask as Carlisle walks up behind her.

"Bella, sweetheart you know I don't mind, you never have to ask me that. I love spending time with my grandchildren" Esme says reaching for the grandchildren in their car seats.

"I know Esme, I just don't want to take advantage of your time with Carlisle or maybe you might have had some other plans tonight" I say looking down.

Jasper chuckles as he pulls Jr from his car seat and starts unbuckling it to move it to the Mercedes.

"Bella look at me" Esme says grasping my shoulders in her hands, "everything else, besides Carlisle, is secondary to my grandchildren understand. I know Carlisle would love to spend the evening with them, isn't that right Carlisle?"

"Yes, Esme dear" Carlisle says smiling as he moves Airic to the Mercedes with Jr.

I smile tearing up before hugging her and whispering, "I understand Mom and thank you."

Esme pulls me into a tight hug before shooing me over to the Hummer where Jasper is waiting.

As I get into the car I hear her muse, "Maybe I could also pry Emmett and Rose away from Cat and have a grandchildren night."

I chuckle grabbing Jasper's hand lying on the console as he pulls away and whispers, "Where to?"

I take one look back to see Alice looking at us with a curious expression on her face just as her face blanks as she is pulled into a vision along with me.

_It's nice to see you again Edward, how is the family? Aro sneers as he reaches out to touch Edward's forehead, reading all of the memories past and present._

Before I push her out and block the rest of the vision from her.

_Pushing him away, Aro laughs you couldn't even destroy the girls' father and she thwarted you at every opportunity. This girl is feisty I must meet her, I wonder if she is as strong as the witch who put the spell on you 50 years ago._

_I wonder, brothers, if she is the one from the prophecy, the one the witch spoke of before we killed her for her betrayal of warning us about the old woman seer._

_We'll have to plan a visit to go see them; we can make it anytime because their little seer is incapacitated as well._

_Edward looks at them in horror of what they are saying before being dragged away screaming._

Alice and I come out of the vision with horrified looks on our faces as both whisper, "Volturri."

"_Alice please keep this to yourself, there's more to it than you just saw."_

"_Okay" _

"_We'll talk when I get back tomorrow and I will explain everything, I promise."_

"_Okay."_

I feel Jasper's hand squeeze mine as he asks quietly, "What did you see?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the hotel baby, I promise."

"We're going back to the hotel? Won't the family be able to hear everything?"

"Different hotel Jasper," I say quietly pulling out my phone to call and make reservations, "the Hotel 1000, located downtown."

"I've heard about that hotel, but don't you have to call 24 hours in advance to get a reservation?"

"I would if I didn't own controlling shares in this one" I reply hearing the phone ring.

"Hotel 1000, Sheila speaking."

"Hello Sheila, This is Ms. Swan. I would like to reserve the Executive Suite for the next two nights, as well as reserving two additional Exec Suites on the same floor."

"Yes, right away Ms. Swan. When will you be checking in?"

"We're on our way now. Would you also have the bar stocked with sangre, as well as the other suites starting tomorrow? Please make sure that they are all connected."

"Anything else I can do for you Ms. Swan?" Sheila asks.

"No Sheila that will be all, Thank you again" I say hanging up.

"When did you buy a hotel?" Jasper asks in awe.

"With my grandmothers' inheritance money, I figured that we would like to travel and I wanted to be able book a hotel anywhere I wanted. Hotel 1000 is small but lucrative and I like the ability to keep my privacy when I want to. Executive Suites have to have a key card to get to them and have a private stair access that only management knows about, perfect for a vampire."

"Wow Bella, I'm impressed" Jasper says huskily.

I lean over slipping my hand into his lap running my hand over his cock groaning as he hardens underneath my nimble fingers while licking up his neck whispering throatily, "Just wait, you'll be more impressed when I get though with you."

Jasper groans as I continue to torment him, surprising him with my Italian, "Attendere finché la prendo bagna e nella doccia, con me la adorando giù sulle mie ginocchia al tempio di Jasper. Non posso attendere di succhiarla via con le sue mani strette nei miei capelli, pompando il suo gallo profondo nella mia bocca come lei la versa con giù la mia gola. L'Hmmm, saporito."

Jasper breaks to a stop outside the hotel as I lick my way across his jaw to his mouth giggling as he whispers against my lips, "Hearing you speak dirty to me in Italian is so fucking sexy, Bella. I can't wait to hear more."

Pulling away I look at him with passion lidded eyes, "Anything you want baby" as I get out of the car chuckling at the expression of unrequited need on his face.

I walk into the hotel greeting Sheila at the desk, making a mental note to add a bonus to her paycheck because she always has everything ready and waiting for me.

I hear gasps of shock and a couple of glasses shatter as Jasper struts into the hotel up to the desk standing behind me. I hear him groan as I subtly shake my ass at him to quick for any humans to see.

To which he laughs and whispers low enough for only me to hear, "You are such a tease."

Turning around after getting the key, I say, "but you love this tease."

"More and more every day, Bella more and more every day" Jasper says wrapping his arm around my waist as I wrap one around his should and we head to the elevators.

**A/N – Italian translation**

**If you want to know what Bella whispered to him, let me know.**


	15. Chapter 15 Hot Night

**Happy Reading**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

_I hear gasps of shock and a couple of glasses shatter as Jasper struts into the hotel up to the desk standing behind me. I hear him groan as I subtly shake my ass at him to quick for any humans to see._

_To which he laughs and whispers low enough for only me to hear, "You are such a tease."_

_Turning around after getting the key, I say, "but you love this tease."_

"_More and more every day, Bella more and more every day" Jasper says wrapping his arm around my waist as I wrap one around his shoulders and we head to the elevators._

Jasper couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself, from the moment that we stepped into the elevator and the doors closed, he had me pressed hard against the elevator wall thrusting his hard erection against my hot core over and over again.

My lust skyrocketed listening to his grunts and groans of pleasure as he feels the both of our emotions, getting lost in our pleasure as desire, love and pleasure floods this small space.

I blindly reach out inserting the card key into the lock punching the code in to get the elevator going and effectively shutting off the other floors.

With the way we are going at each other, I moan loudly feeling his fingers glide into the top of my skirt and down to my soaked panties, it's a good thing we are under the camera and not in front of it.

I gasp in pleasure, closing my eyes as Jasper breathes my name just as he feels how wet I am.

"FUCK!!! Baby, you are so…ugh…wet for me? I love it….I need….to feel….ugh…your wetness all around me" Jasper mumbles incoherently as the vampire side of him takes over.

I love and simply adore this side of him; it gets me wetter every single time.

"I need….I need" I whisper incoherently feeling his fingers ghosting over my clit before thrusting deep inside me.

"Ahh….ugh, baby I need to feel you too…hard…and deep inside me" I murmur as my first orgasm envelops me while threatening to crush me alive.

"NOW, Jasper Now," I whisper frantically reaching for his zipper as he rips my panties off bunching up my skirt as I rip his jeans open in my frustration.

Jasper growls deep in his chest at my eagerness; lifting me in his arms and positioning himself at my entrance, rubbing the head of his cock up and down my already sensitive and soaking clit before thrusting hard and deep inside me.

We both groan in pleasure as his head falls forward to my shoulder while mine falls back against the wall he has me pinned against.

He cradles me in his arms with one around my waist and the other draped around my back with his hand cradling my neck as my arms tighten around his neck and I grasp handfuls of his hair tightly.

"So….fucking….ugh…tight….so…..wet…..baby…..ugh….you feel so good…ugh" Jasper grunts against my neck as he nuzzles it.

"I've missed….ugh…oh ah…the…oh yes…feel….of you" I hiss in pleasure as I feel my body lose itself in the sensations that are coursing through me and just as I think as I can't take anymore Jasper does the unexpected.

He bites me on my neck in the exact spot where he changed me, sending our combined pleasure through me.

I scream out silently as my body explodes in pleasure, my pussy tightens and I send Jasper our pleasure combined and tripled as he tightens his arms around me and explodes his pleasure deep inside me.

The feel of him shooting his venom and seed deep inside me causes my body to tense and I come hard again, my walls clamping down on his cock as my arms tighten around his neck.

I keep our pleasure cycling and crashing between us as I feel him get hard all over again and he continues to thrust into me.

I lean forward tightening my legs around his waist and as his thrusts become erratic and he starts grunting and growling, deepening his thrusts and slamming into me.

Finally I gather all the pleasurable sensations I feel from my core and him thrusting inside me, I multiply it several times and drown us in waves of it, sending Jasper screaming to his knees as he collapses us in a trembling heap of limbs.

"WOW!!" we both breathe simultaneously as we giggle and pant feeling the elevator come to a stop. We quickly straighten our clothes before heading out of the elevator and to our suite.

As soon as we enter the room I head directly to the bathroom stripping my clothes off as I go while Jasper calls and checks in with the family.

Seeing him turn to watch me I strike a pose as I slowly and painstakingly remove my skirt and panties bending over and giving him a nice view of my ass and pussy from behind.

As I stand back up I run my hands up my legs and around to my ass squeezing in between my hands before giving myself a slap as I glance at Jasper on the phone.

I laugh huskily and seductively as I watch his eyes darken with lust, desire and love as he struggles to concentrate on the conversation he is having with Carlisle.

Now that we had this time to ourselves I am going to put it to great use as I start the water in the shower, humming quietly to myself.

**Jasper POV**

That little vixen!! She really knows what she does to me. HOT DAMN I love her to death. That little sexy move she did right before she entered the bathroom made my mind turn to mush and all I can see are her nice firm ass and her hot pink pussy lips beckoning me to come play.

I vaguely here Carlisle chuckling on the phone as he reassures me that the children are alright, to enjoy my night off and that he would see us when they check in tomorrow.

I hang up to the sound of Bella whispering my name followed by the scent of her arousal mixed with the steam from the shower.

I inhale deeply once, twice and one last time loving the scent of her arousal every time I smell it. I let the scent soak into my lungs because there is no other scent in the world that smells better, not even when I was human.

I walk across the room sensing Bella in the shower, stripping as I go until I am standing in the bathroom doorway frozen in lust by the sight in front of me.

The sight before me stills my hands at my jeans and causes me to groan loudly in pain as my cock instantly hardens.

I lean against the door jab unzipping my jeans because the strain in too tight and stroke my hard cock through my boxers as I enjoy the sight of Bella pleasuring herself in the shower.

Bella is standing under the dual spray of the shower heads, pleasuring herself as she moans my name over and over again.

Reaching down I slip the Major free continuing to stroke myself as I watch her in the shower slipping a hand over her breast to pinch her nipple while fucking herself with her fingers.

She's leaning her back against the wall of the shower with one leg propped up on the shower seat and I memorize the sight of her like this because it has now become one of my favorites that I will remember for eternity.

I watch as she starts massaging her clit with her fingers as the other hand grasps her breast roughly tweaking the nipple.

Hearing her moan, "Hmmm, Jasper" as I stroke myself causes me to close my eyes and groan in remembrance of the last time she moaned my name like that.

It's only a moment before I feel a wave of lust and open my eyes to see Bella standing in front of me dripping wet.

I'm frozen in lust and jealousy as water droplets roll down from her wet hair between and over her breast, down her stomach and in between her legs to the triangle of musk scented heaven that is beckoning me.

My eyes are heavy lidded with lust and desire and I feel a powerful wave of lust and love flow out from Bella. My eyes darken to onyx as I watch her lovingly drop to her knee whispering, "L'Hmmm, saporito."

"Fucking sexy, Bella" I whisper huskily as she reaches up clenching the top of my jeans in her hands to pull herself forward while at the same time pulling me closer.

I hiss in pleasure as she encases my entire length in her hot mouth then moan as she deep throats me.

My eyes roll back in my head as my hand reaches out to clench in her hair to hold her to me then I growl low in my throat in warning as she pulls back as if to release me from her mouth.

I open my eyes to tell her not to stop and all coherent thoughts leave my mind at the sight of her licking my hard cock like a lollipop.

I groan in pleasure some more as she teases me with slow sensuous licks up and down my cock before slowly licking the pre-cum from the tip.

"L'Hmmm, saporito" she murmurs before taking my dick deep into her mouth again sucking, nipping and using her teeth, each time taking me deeper into her mouth until the head of my cock hits the back of her throat.

"Fuck, Bella…..that feels so good…your mouth on me….baby" I whisper incoherently.

Each time I hit she swallows around me making my cock painfully hard as I growl and grunt in pleasure, my hand tightening in her hair until I am snapping my hips and thrusting into her mouth.

"Damn…..shit….I…can't…..hold…..on….much…longer….Bella" I moan lost in the pleasure that she is bringing me.

She hollows out her cheeks creating a vacuum and as she pulls me out one last time her teeth graze the head of my cock with just enough pressure as she reaches up and massages my balls before she whispers in my head, "_Sì baby, rientrano nella mia bocca e giù la gola_"

Hearing her whisper to me in Italian as she is sucking my cock makes me come harder than I have ever come since we've been together, roaring in pleasure from the feel of her moist lips around my cock as I spill my seed down her throat.

I open my eyes to see her gazing up at me with love, desire and pure lust oozing out of her pores as she licks her lips and whispers, "saporito."

I pull her up kissing her passionately as I walk her backwards to the shower pushing us both under the spray before pulling back and lovingly washing us off. We kiss gently and lovingly knowing that as soon as we step out of the shower we are going to have the talk about her visions and what this means for the family.


	16. Chapter 16 Vicious Truth

**Happy Reading**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

_I pull her up kissing her passionately as I walk her backwards to the shower pushing us both under the spray before pulling back and lovingly washing us off. We kiss gently and lovingly knowing that as soon as we step out of the shower we are going to have the talk about her visions and what this means for the family._

**Rosalie POV – flashback – Receiving Cat**

I sit watching Emmett as he lies on the bed pretending to sleep while cuddling Cat as she is sleeping. I swear that man has officially been whipped by an infant, but something tells me neither one of them could care at the moment. After being handed Cat, Emmett and I retreated to our room to spend some quality time getting to know our daughter. _OUR DAUGHTER_ – I can't seem to get over hearing that, no matter how many times I say it. I sat down with her in the rocking love seat (specifically made for Emmett and I) while Emmett got some formula together to feed her.

"Emmett, don't forget it has to be the right temperature, use the thermometer since you can't test it on your wrist" I say rocking her back and forth.

She seems to have some sense that I am different than her, I get the feeling that she is going to be a special little girl and I don't mind in the least.

We had a microwave brought into our room just so we didn't have to run up and down the stairs, I think we both wanted to spend as much quality time with her as possible getting to know everything about her.

YES! I KNOW! She's an infant and there's not much to get to know at this point in time, but I'M SO FUCKING EXCITED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Since we knew we were going to be receiving her we made arrangements to finish our last semester home schooling, we just had not had the time to inform Carlisle or Esme of our decision yet. However, all of the paperwork was complete and we would still graduate with the rest of our class. But to be honest, we really could not care since we have been to high school more time than I could count. It sucks stuck looking like a teenager for the rest of your life.

After changing her diaper and feeding her Emmett and I rocked her to sleep in the rocking chair before putting her down to sleep in her new crib. Emmett spent the rest of the night kneeling next to her crib watching the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Amazingly she slept the whole night through, and I had to threaten Emmett with no sex for 6 months if he did not leave her alone. As the days passed I had to admit she is very smart and clever even as a newborn baby. She seems to know that Emmett will do anything to protect her. She has him LITERALLY wrapped around her little fingers, he just gets this soft look on his face when she is grasping his hand as he feeds her a bottle.

_**2 months later**_

We've had her for about 2 months now and she's growing like a reed, entertaining her Aunts, Uncles and cousins with her laughter at the simplest things that they do. Emmett is still as protective, if not more so than, when we first got her, but seems to realize that the family, especially her Grandparents will do anything for her. She has become extremely spoiled, maybe since we have not had children in the house before. There are times when I catch her watching me while I am talking and it kind of makes me think that she knows, even at her age, what we are. Even at this young age she has keener senses than a vampire, makes me wonder if there is more to her than what we see.

**Jasper POV**

After washing her thoroughly I proceeded to get on my knees and worship at the Temple of Bella, her taste is A-FUCKING-MAZING – a taste that I can't seem to get enough of. I start sucking more passionately as I realize once again that I have all of eternity to suck her sweet juicy pussy.

Hearing her panting and moaning my name makes me hard, knowing that it's me – JASPER FUCKING WHITLOCK – who is bringing her pleasure. Just then she screams my name and I vaguely wonder why no one has come to check on her screaming.

Then the thought and everything else leaves my mind, as she murmurs, "Prendere me ora, per favore Jasper ho bisogno di sentirsi si Orgy mi rigido e profondo."

I am instantly hard, standing up and pinning her to the bathroom tile as I slam into her thrusting fast, hard and deep. I grunt into her neck my thrusting becoming erratic when she bites my neck as her orgasm rips through her sending her to pieces. We stay tangled up together until our breathing returns to normal before washing off again, toweling dry and heading to the bedroom where we both dress in lounge pants and wife beaters.

Getting comfortable on the bed, sitting side by side, Bella is play with my fingers finding comfort in the simple gesture. I am about to speak into the silence when she starts first and says the thing I want to hear.

"Jasper, I think we should speak to Carlisle first, then Esme, then the rest of the family" she says quietly.

I remain quiet for a moment before saying just as quietly "I think you're right, mainly because I am unsure of how Carlisle will react to this news and once his reaction is out of the way we will be able to better help Esme when we tell her."

"I'm just afraid of his reaction – do you think he will be upset that I've kept this from him, from the family? I mean Edward was his first companion and to know that he is being used to destroy the family that Carlisle has worked so hard to build."

"Bella" I say quietly lifting her chin to look her in the eyes, "Carlisle LOVES you. He may be a bit angry in the beginning but he WILL forgive you, as will Esme."

I scoot around to sit in front of her, "We'll get through this and the Volturri will pay in the end."

Bella looks down at her hands then up at me asking, "Should we tell him now or when we get to our final destination?"

I tilt my head to the side considering the outcome of telling him now and giving us more time to assimilate the information compared to telling him when we reach our final destination.

"I think we should tell him now and then let him decide on when to tell the rest of the family."

"We should also do it away from the others, just to make sure, maybe under the guise of going hunting with Carlisle just the two of us" I say watching her face light up with the knowledge that we will be far enough away from others that Carlisle can't harm anyone in his rage.

Bella smiles her brilliant loving smile at me before sliding into my lap and whispering, "I love you Jasper and I'm sorry again for not coming to you sooner."

"It's okay my love, just remember that we are in this together with the family and we will conquer any obstacle put in our way."

"Now, there's one more thing I wanted to discuss with you Jasper" I trail off as I reposition myself to my knees.

"Yes, Bella, anything" Jasper replies as I cradle his hands in mine before looking into his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Jasper, I have loved you for my entire life and yours, I will love you for eternity because you help me to always see the better things in life. You strengthen, help, comfort, and encourage me. I want to spend the rest of our existence showing you how much you mean to me. Will you marry me?"

To say that I am shocked into silence is an understatement since we have never discussed getting married. Neither one of us felt the need to pronounce our love with marriage vows, but maybe that was just me that was thinking that."

"Bella what brought this on? I mean…we've never discussed marriage before and honestly I never thought you would want to get married."

"Honestly Jasper, I never thought I would want to get married either, but if we should go into this upcoming battle and not survive, as if, then I want us to be tied together in every way possible – venom, children, love and marriage."

I grin widely at her in wonder, because Bella never ceases to amaze me with her insights or anything that she does for that matter.

"Yes, Bella I will marry you" I reply leaning in to kiss her passionately, groaning in pleasure as she leans back on the bed spreading her legs and letting me nestle comfortably in between them.

What the hell, we have a couple more hours before the family is due and I would very much love to fuck my new fiancé senseless again and again and again, all at vampire speed.

**Later that night middle of the forest…..**

"Dad, what I'm about to show and tell you must remain between us for now. It's imperative that you not tell Esme or the rest of the family until we decide what our plan of action will be."

"You know you can tell me anything Bella, I'm here to help" Carlisle says quietly looking between the two of us.

Kneeling in front of him while Jasper stands off to the side, I grasp his hands in mine. Glancing at Jasper once more, I smile and gather my courage from him when he nods and smiles back before closing my eyes and showing Carlisle the visions that I have been having of Aro and his brothers.

_Edward is going to the Volturri to seek help in breaking the spell. They'll be surprised to see him in the state he's in, more so because they've never come across a vampire with his soul intact and they will want to know the story about what happened. _

_They'll be disappointed in his threat to kill Charlie, but more concerned about a witch who is able to place such a spell on a vampire. They find it disturbing and unconventional and will coming to see Bella, Edward also tells them about her being pregnant and they want the babies to see what kind of power they might have._

_They'll come under the façade of friendship because of Carlisle but when Bella refuses to join them as well as protecting her babies; they don't take the news very well_

_****_

_Well brothers it appears our plans to destroy Carlisle and his family have not gone according to plan._

_****_

_It's nice to see you again Edward, how is the family? Aro sneers as he reaches out to touch Edward's forehead, reading all of the memories past and present._

_Pushing him away, Aro laughs you couldn't even destroy the girls' father and she thwarted you at every opportunity. This girl is feisty I must meet her, I wonder if she is as strong as the witch who put the spell on you 50 years ago._

_I wonder, brothers, if she is the one from the prophecy, the one the witch spoke of before we killed her for her betrayal of warning us about the old woman seer._

_We'll have to plan a visit to go see them; we can make it anytime because their little seer is incapacitated as well._

_Edward looks at them in horror of what they are saying before being dragged away screaming._

I feel Carlisle tense and out of the corner of my eye Jasper stiffen in response, then Carlisle growls as Jasper attempts to send out a wave of calmness and tranquility.

However, I don't think we took into account how much rage and fury would be coursing through Carlisle at what the Volturri were attempting to accomplish.

Finally Jasper can't hold out any longer and crumbles under the waves of rage and fury pouring out of Carlisle.

Luckily for all of us I have erected a force field around us for a 5 mile radius just to make sure we had privacy and that no human would interfere with our discussion.

So while Carlisle vented and took his frustration our on the surrounding forest, I helped Jasper regain control by blocking him from Carlisle's emotions.

When Jasper was finally able to sit up without clutching his or head while roaring in pain, we both sit and wait until Carlisle regained his control.

It took him two hours, and shredded forest in front of us, to calm down enough to return to us. When he did he was disheveled, dirty, his clothes were ripped and his hair was completely un-Carlisle like.

Oh his face was the most agonized look that I have ever seen and it broke my heart apart some more, filling it with volcanic lava of anger.

"What do we do Carlisle? The Volturri must pay; do we just destroy the brothers or the entire guard as well? They're coming and we need to be prepared to fight."

"I can't think about that right now Bella, I need to be alone so that I don't hurt someone or anyone in the family. I-I-I-I can't think right now. I need to think about everything rationally and I CAN'T RIGHT NOW!!!!" Carlisle roars out at the end.

"I put a force field around the area, Carlisle, specifically to keep you in so that you can work through your emotions and return to the calm, cool, thinking patriarch of this family. Unfortunately Carlisle I don't believe it would be a great idea to let you go off alone right now."

"I DON'T CARE!!!!!!" roars Carlisle again in pain and consumed by fury again.

Standing up I walk over to him and place my hands on his shoulders pushing as much calmness, understanding, love and determination to him letting him know that it's okay to be fucking pissed off at the turn of events.

"Carlisle, this is not the way. If you go to them now, like this, not only will they succeed in destroying you but also the whole family as well. EVERYONE will die; it's not just us and our family at stake here."

"Think of Esme……think of getting the real Edward back…….think of the rest of the family…….think of your grandchildren…….Jr……Airic…….Cat"

"I completely agree that we must avenge Edward but we must also get him back. We still need to deal with James first as well as getting Alice's visions back."

"I think she is a direct descendant of the woman Aro and his brothers were talking about. If she is then her powers are greater than theirs and we are going to need them."

"BELIEVE ME, I swear the Volturri will fall, I have seen it. But we do not have the luxury of going I there pissed off; we must do it the right way not the angry way. Please Carlisle, Dad; we can't do this on our own."

Jasper speaks up, "I can strategize an attack, however; you are familiar with the Volturri, their guard, everything that we could possibly need to know about them to defeat them."

"If we defeat them correctly, others will think twice about coming up against us and attempting to replace them as the new royalty. We need to take them out in such a way that ON ONE else will want to make a play for power in their place."

Carlisle stumbles to his knees in pain roaring out in frustration and fury as both Jasper and I wait for him to calm down once again.

Making my way back to Jasper's side to sit down, I watch him take a deep breath, several in fact attempting to reign in the fury coursing through him.

By the time Carlisle calms down, I have finally decided to check my messages and noticed that I have 10 missed calls from each of my family members not present.

I opened a whole in the shield place a call to Rosalie, dialing as I watch Carlisle speed around the confines of the field attempting one last time to get out and wreck havoc.

"Hello, Bella?" "Where are you? Are you okay; are Jasper and Carlisle with you?"

"Yes, yes and yes" I reply quietly watching Carlisle run out the rest of his fury before sitting down in front of Jasper and I.

"We're talking; we're fine and should be back before the children wake up. I will explain everything, but be ready to hit the road once we return" I say in an ask-no-questions-right-now tone of voice.

Silence then, "Alright, I'll see you then." "Thanks Rose"

By the time I have finished my call Carlisle has finally reined in his fury and looks more like the calm, calculating, think before I act father figure.

"So, Bella, I think the questions now would be – how much of what's happened has been Edward and how much is influenced by the Volturri" Carlisle asks sneering the name Volturri.

"I don't know Carlisle, I honestly don't. So far my visions of Edward have been limited and consist mainly of him recently. I think that might have to do with the spell Aro was talking about. I think it also depends on when you started noticing the difference in him."

"I'm going to say right after his rebellious years, he came back much different than when he left. In the beginning he was jittery, jumpy, startled by the smallest things and spent a lot of time in his room."

"At the time I chalked it up to him weaning himself off of human blood, but now that I think about it those symptoms could have been anything."

"He picked fights with Rose when she first got here, then the next day he would want to spend all day with her getting to know her."

"He fought going back to school and playing a teenager more often than not. He had multiple personalities or maybe just split personalities, every day was different. I couldn't seem to keep up with him and neither could Esme."

"After about five years he took off again to roam the world, but calm back calmer like he was when I first turned him. The only problem was it was a dark calmness, kind of like the predator that pulls wings off of flies before moving up to bigger victims."

Putting his head in his hands Carlisle takes a deep breath and thinks back over all the years with Edward.

"Yes, I would have to say it started during his rebellious years, he fought hard against living off of animal blood saying something about us being vampires and humans being our blood bags. Their sole purpose is to be our food and nothing else. His exact words were _the vicious truth Carlisle is that humans are made to be our food, we are superior to them and they should be happy to grace our palate._"

"I didn't think anything of it at the time because my sole purpose was to help him but now that I think about it those were the same words that Aro used when I left after my years with them."

"I think we should stop and speak with my Peter before heading to Montana, he might be able to shed some light on what's going on with the other factions. He knows things about everything; don't ask me how or why – he just does. If we are going to war we need to be properly prepared and Peter just might be able to help us" Jasper says quietly.

"That's a great idea Jasper and we can also use that time to tell the rest of the family about what's going on. They need to be as prepared as possible for what's coming" Carlisle says as I get up and kneel down in from of him to pull him into a hug.

"Dad, we're going to get Edward back and make him better, and the Volturri will pay" I say pulling back to look at him with my eyes flashing black and red as I feel Athena simmering underneath the surface of my skin waiting to come out and play.

Perhaps this is the battle that she has been waiting for.


	17. Chapter 17 Reactions

**Happy Reading**

**DISCLAIMER - ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS. **

**STORYLINE BELONGS TO ME.**

"_Yes, I would have to say it started during his rebellious years, he fought hard against living off of animal blood saying something about us being vampires and humans being our blood bags. Their sole purpose is to be our food and nothing else. His exact words were the vicious truth Carlisle is that humans are made to be our food, we are superior to them and they should be happy to grace our palate."_

"_I didn't think anything of it at the time because my sole purpose was to help him but now that I think about it those were the same words that Aro used when I left after my years with them."_

"_I think we should stop and speak with my friend Peter before heading to Montana, he might be able to shed some light on what's going on with the other factions. He knows things about everything; don't ask me how or why – he just does. If we are going to war we need to be properly prepared and Peter just might be able to help us" Jasper says quietly._

**Jasper POV**

"Hello Jasper" Peter drawls as Charlotte says "about fucking time you called."

"Hello Peter, how is it you always know it's me?" I ask quietly wondering if he knows the real reason that I am calling.

"Of course I know the reason that you are calling and Bella, whom I can't wait to meet, is right. The Volturri will fall; Athena will make sure of it."

"How…I….when….how did you know about her?" I ask him once again surprised about his knowledge.

"I have my ways, so you and the family will be coming through on your way to your final stop – which by the way is gorgeous and the perfect place for Esme to vent and the family to regroup after the news you are about to lay on them."

"Huh…..I'm not even going to ask. Yes, we will stop by before heading to the house in Montana."

"Aro's good intentions – for himself – have paved his own way to hell and I want to be there on the sidelines when he goes tumbling back in his hand basket drenched in gas."

"Excellent, brother I can't wait to see you and Charlotte" I say somehow knowing that everything will work out from here.

"Everything will be fine, brother; we will make sure of that. Say hello to Bella for me, and just so you know, she'll love the ring" Peter says hanging up.

Hanging up I laugh as I realize Peter already knows about Bella asking me to marry her, however she did agree to let me pick out the rings. I pull her ring out and look at it again savoring the beauty that would uniquely Bella's, knowing that she will love this ring for its simplicity.

Just then I sense Bella coming into the room and I quickly hide the ring in its box and in the top drawer, turning just as she approaches me with her arms open wide.

Pulling her into my arms I lean down kissing her passionately running my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly gives. Our kiss deepens for a few moments before she pulls back and I lean my forehead against hers.

"How's Peter?" she asks tightening her arms around my waist as I smile remembering our conversation.

"He can't wait to meet you," I reply as she giggles, running her hands up and down my back.

"What's so funny?" I ask lifting my head to watch her, Bella watching is one of my favorite pastimes.

"Peter's cryptic messages always leave you frustrated and laughing, don't they? I think he and I are going to get along fabulously, Char will help me keep you on your toes" she replies looking at me from underneath her eyelashes.

I look at her quietly for a moment, pondering whether what she means as she smiles mysteriously at me, but then I realize that as long as she is with me I don't care about anything else, she's my world and I would give up anything as long as she is continuously by my side. I would give ANYTHING, even my life.

How little did I know that it will almost come to that, when the time comes for us to take down the Volturri?

**Bella POV**

Jasper is laying on the couch with my head in his lap and we are content watching the children playing as the family is out preparing in their own ways for the journey ahead of us. Jasper is playing with my hair as I think back on the conversation with the family when I finally told them about my visions and the truth about Edward.

To say Esme's reaction was an understatement would be putting it mildly, very mildly. She was so filled with fury and rage that Jasper collapsed almost passing out and I was left trembling in the wake. It took every ounce of energy that I had left, INCLUDING holding Jasper's hand to keep myself together.

I had just enough energy left to wrap Carlisle and Esme in a bubble with my shield as Carlisle held Esme immobile whispering in her ear attempting to calm her down as she snarled and raged on.

I'm extremely glad that I thought ahead enough to want to tell her separately, so that the children would never have to see her this way. I wanted them to always remember her as the loving, caring, calm mother figure that they have grown to love.

I heard pounding on the door briefly, so I leaned down to kiss Jasper before walking slowly over to open it. Seeing Emmett standing there with an anxious expression on his face doesn't startle me as much as the next wave of rage that washes out from Esme.

Just as I open the door wider to let him in my strength gives out and I faint into his arms as my bubble collapses from around Esme and Carlisle. Emmett catches me as he looks at Esme stunned to see her in her current condition. Carlisle continues to struggle to keep her contained as Jasper struggles up from the couch to reach me in Emmett's arms.

I'm conscious enough to feel myself transfer arms, hearing Jasper whisper "Help Carlisle" as his arms tremble in pain while he cradles me in his arms leaning against the wall.

His soothing southern voice says gently, "I've got you Darlin', let me be your rock now" before I give over to the blackness and allow someone else to be in charge.

But then just as I'm almost sucked in to the darkness, Athena comes surging to the surface aiding in giving me her strength to help Esme. This time instead of being at the end of a tunnel I am coherent as she simmers below the surface of my skin.

My eyes blink open and I am standing in front of Esme being held in the cage of Carlisle and Emmett's hands. I raise my hands framing her head, I lean both our heads back as I pull her anger, rage and fury from her sucking them into the void where mine currently reside. I see the family in my peripheral vision watching us in stunned silence as Esme screams and rages.

The move is so powerful, her anger and rage so fierce that I have to protect us in a bubble as I eat up her emotions and drown them in love. I shove Carlisle and Emmett out of the bubble only subconsciously aware that they stumble back.

By the time that I let her go she is sobbing in my arms as I release the energy bubble around us. I hear Carlisle whimper as he remembers his anger and rage before I whisper in her ear, "The Volturri will fall and you will rise from the ashes, as will Edward."

Stepping back I release her into Carlisle's arms as she cries out her grief, in real tears. It's the least that I can do for her. I hear the family gasp in surprise to see tears streaming down her face. That's when I realize that the rest of the family has come into the living room carrying the sleeping children in their arms.

"Put the children down in the other room" I command as the family looks on unsure of what is happening and even more unsure of what to do, still in shock seeing Esme like she was.

"Please" I add softly beckoning Jasper to me, "I need your help my heart. Please keep the children asleep for a moment as I seal off the room" as I watch Alice and Rose return from laying the children down.

Sweeping my hand across the air in front of me I place a shield of energy around the room they're in ensuring that they sleep through the coming noise. I also shield us from the rest of the hotel as I gesture for every to sit down.

Before I start I go over to Carlisle and Esme who are sitting on one of the couches facing the window. Esme is rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped around her body, while Carlisle is rubbing circles on her back as he murmurs encouragement to her.

"Esme" I ask, "Would you like me to dull the sound for you so you can't hear anything?"

Esme turns to look at me reaching out to caress my cheek as she shakes her head.

"Then I need you to stay calm okay, I can't control the outcome if you get angry again. I know how you feel because I feel it and because I cursed someone who is innocent in all this. I'm going to do everything within my power to bring him back. We are all here for you and will be throughout everything, understand?"

Esme nods her head whispering, "Thank you for telling me Bella and for helping me."

"No thanks are needed Mom, I love you and we'll get through this okay?" I say reaching out to give her a hug as well as Carlisle because they both need our support.

I look at them both silently asking again, to which they look at each other then at me before nodding their heads to let me know they are okay. I stand up and come to face the family with Jasper behind me for physical, mental and emotional support.

"I need for all of you to understand the severity of the situation we are about to embark on. I realize you are going to be enraged by what I am about to tell you but for the sake of myself, Jasper, our parents and the children, it is imperative that you stay as calm as possible during this discussion."

"What I am about to show you is going to fucking piss you off, but hold that anger until you get outside and then you can tear the forest apart. If you don't think you can hold it, nod your head after I show you so that I can take your anger and rage from you. As you saw with Esme I can do that but it must be done quickly so that it doesn't spread to others."

"Know this – your anger and rage is a disease that can be used against you by your enemy. We DO NOT want to give our ENEMY any other ammunition that they can use against us."

"Is everyone ready?" I ask turning to Jasper before facing the rest of the family. After getting nods all around, I take a deep breath, close my eyes raise my hands and show them they visions I have been having recently.

_Edward is going to the Volturri to seek help in breaking the spell. They'll be surprised to see him in the state he's in, more so because they've never come across a vampire with his soul intact and they will want to know the story about what happened. _

_They'll be disappointed in his threat to kill Charlie, but more concerned about a witch who is able to place such a spell on a vampire. They find it disturbing and unconventional and will coming to see Bella, Edward also tells them about her being pregnant and they want the babies to see what kind of power they might have._

_They'll come under the façade of friendship because of Carlisle but when Bella refuses to join them as well as protecting her babies; they don't take the news very well_

_****_

_Well brothers it appears our plans to destroy Carlisle and his family have not gone according to plan._

_****_

"_It's nice to see you again Edward, how is the family?" Aro sneers as he reaches out to touch Edward's forehead, reading all of the memories past and present._

_Pushing him away, Aro laughs "you couldn't even destroy the girls' father and she thwarted you at every opportunity. This girl is feisty I must meet her, I wonder if she is as strong as the witch who put the spell on you 50 years ago._

_I wonder, brothers, if she is the one from the prophecy, the one the witch spoke of before we killed her for her betrayal of warning us about the old woman seer._

_We'll have to plan a visit to go see them; we can make it anytime because their little seer is incapacitated as well."_

_Edward looks at them in horror of what they are saying before being dragged away screaming._

Then I show them my discussion with Carlisle.

"_Carlisle, this is not the way. If you go to them now, like this, not only will they succeed in destroying you but also the whole family as well. EVERYONE will die; it's not just us and our family at stake here."_

"_Think of Esme……think of getting the real Edward back…….think of the rest of the family…….think of your grandchildren…….Jr……Airic…….Cat"_

"_I completely agree that we must avenge Edward but we must also get him back. We still need to deal with James first as well as getting Alice's visions back."_

"_I think she is a direct descendant of the woman Aro and his brothers were talking about. If she is then her powers are greater than theirs and we are going to need them."_

"_BELIEVE ME, I swear the Volturri will fall, I have seen it. But we do not have the luxury of going I there pissed off; we must do it the right way not the angry way. Please Carlisle, Dad; we can't do this on our own."_

_Jasper speaks up, "I can strategize an attack, however; you are familiar with the Volturri, their guard, everything that we could possibly need to know about them to defeat them."_

"_If we defeat them correctly, others will think twice about coming up against us and attempting to replace them as the new royalty. We need to take them out in such a way that ON ONE else will want to make a play for power in their place." _

***

"_So, Bella, I think the questions now would be – how much of what's happened has been Edward and how much is influenced by the Volturri" Carlisle asks sneering the name Volturri._

"_I don't know Carlisle, I honestly don't. So far my visions of Edward have been limited and consist mainly of him recently. I think that might have to do with the spell Aro was talking about. I think it also depends on when you started noticing the difference in him."_

"_I'm going to say right after his rebellious years, he came back much different than when he left. In the beginning he was jittery, jumpy, startled by the smallest things and spent a lot of time in his room."_

"_At the time I chalked it up to him weaning himself off of human blood, but now that I think about it those symptoms could have been anything."_

"_He picked fights with Rose when she first got here, then the next day he would want to spend all day with her getting to know her."_

"_He fought going back to school and playing a teenager more often than not. He had multiple personalities or maybe just split personalities, every day was different. I couldn't seem to keep up with him and neither could Esme."_

"_After about five years he took off again to roam the world, but came back calmer like he was when I first turned him. The only problem was it was a dark calmness, kind of like the predator that pulls wings off of flies before moving up to bigger victims."_

_Putting his head in his hands Carlisle takes a deep breath and thinks back over all the years with Edward._

"_Yes, I would have to say it started during his rebellious years, he fought hard against living off of animal blood saying something about us being vampires and humans being our blood bags. Their sole purpose is to be our food and nothing else. His exact words were the vicious truth Carlisle is that humans are made to be our food, we are superior to them and they should be happy to grace our palate."_

"_I didn't think anything of it at the time because my sole purpose was to help him but now that I think about it those were the same words that Aro used when I left after my years with them."_

"_I think we should stop and speak with my friend Peter before heading to Montana, he might be able to shed some light on what's going on with the other factions. He knows things about everything; don't ask me how or why – he just does. If we are going to war we need to be properly prepared and Peter just might be able to help us" Jasper says quietly._

"_That's a great idea Jasper and we can also use that time to tell the rest of the family about what's going on. They need to be as prepared as possible for what's coming" I say getting up and kneeling down in from of Carlisle to pull him into a hug._

"_Dad, we're going to get Edward back and make him better, and the Volturri will pay" I say._

Jasper tenses behind me as I open my eyes looking around at the family to see them all in a rage, so without thinking about it I flashed my hands out in front of me hunched my shoulders and pulled my hands into fists, feeling their rage and fury leave them and get sucked into me. I swayed back into Jasper who automatically wrapped his arms around my body cradling me to him gently.

I have enough strength to say, "ENOUGH!" loudly as Jasper continues to hold me in his arms. "This is not the way we shall succeed is toppling the Volturri if we can't get our own feelings under control. I realize that you guys are pissed off, but imagine how I feel to have condemned someone who was innocent in all this."

"You all are bystanders in this fucked up drama battle that the Volturri started in the obsessive maniacal quest for power."

"We need to gather ourselves together, deal with our emotions and strategize a plan of attack. As of now, no one and I FUCKING MEAN NO ONE are to go after the Volturri. You are to pack your belongings so we can check out of this hotel, we are going to see Jasper's friend so that he can help Jasper plan, then I am going to make arrangements with Alice's relatives to help her get her visions back."

"In the meantime you are to make peace with your anger, spend some time with your loved ones, give much needed support to Esme and Carlisle in their time of need, and think of anything that might help us in the coming battle."

"I don't want to hear anything else out of your mouths except strategies or taking your leave, UNDERSTAND?!?"

I turn my back on them before they can answer feeling their surprise and disbelief at my tone of voice and words, feeling Jasper following behind me as I release the energy around the room holding the children. I lay down with the children letting their spirit of innocence keep me sane as I cry out my grief, frustrations and anger. However, as I fall asleep in the arms of my heart I come to realize that in order to conquer the Volturri and destroy them we must all face our inner demons so that they cannot be used against us.


End file.
